Finding Themselves
by freaky-callback-girl
Summary: AU Mitchie's crazy ride at Camp Rock, with all the bipolarness, fights, and makeups, falling from trees, & how she keeps Shane from becoming the person he doesn't want to be. Smitchie & Naitlyn The writing starts out rough but gets better!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello world I am back from my almost never ending hiatus. And let me tell you it has taken A LOT for me to come back to writing. My dad erased my entire hard-drive and I basically have been in a fanfiction writing depression for the past year. So now I'm here and alive to say "I'm back!"_

_I know Camp Rock isn't out yet but what the heck I'll write a story about it anyway!_

_This is **NOT**how I think the movie should go this is just my telling of Mitchie and her time at Camp Rock in the fanfiction universe._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock I would have kidnapped the Nick Jonas and kept him captive in my closet. But as you might know he's on tour and my closet is unfortunately empty._

* * *

**MITCHIE POV**

"Oh my god!!" I squealed as my mom and I pull up to the camp in our beat up old Volkswagen. This was going to be a Summer to remember. I, Mitchie Torres, was going to spend 4 weeks, well actually 5, at the legendary Camp Rock! I'm not like the other campers though, I don't have the funds to attend the actual camp so some of the time I'll be washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Welcome to your new home for the next month," my mom hugged me and then helped me unload our luggage from the back seat. We had to be here a week early since my mom was a full time staff member.

There were light orange signs with arrows that read 'Administration and Faculty this way' with the arrow showing the way. We arrived at the center of the camp, the mess hall. A giant banner with bright red writing that matched the Camp Rock sign read 'WELCOME ALL'.

I shuffled in after my mom. We headed to a table labeled staff registration. A middle aged man with tattoos up and down his left arm didn't even look up and mumbled, "Name?". My mom and I exchanged a glance.

"Connie and Mitchie Torres," my mom pulled out her drivers license. The guy looked up his name pin said 'Andy'. "Ah, our chef and her kitchen rat are here," Andy stated making me feel ashamed.

My mother put a hand on my shoulder. "Connie, you are in the women staff cabin. Bunk 12. Mitchie, I want you to know that every cabin here has a name and a theme you may not switch cabins. Your in Cabin Glamour, by random drawing mind you, you can pick whichever of the 4 beds you want. Each cabin had a brother or sister cabin they are teamed with. Shoo dish-bug go find your cabin and don't interrupt the meeting that's about to begin," Andy said pushing me towards the exit.

My mom blew me a kiss and mouthed 'go'. I walked through the grounds with my two suitcases and a duffel bag until I was at a white cabin. Glamour was painted in cursive in a nice purple color and you could see Gold curtains. I opened the door and stepped into my new home.

**Shane's POV:**

I was sitting in my manager's uncomfortable stuffed up office ignoring him drone on about my behavior. Sure I had done a few things, but nothing too terrible, but here I am being punished somehow or another.

What am I supposed to do, sit back and be a goody-goody like Nate or and dumbo like Jason. The answer is NO! Nothing I did was that terrible. I just ruined a couple paparazzi cameras and flicked them off. Well there was that time I pushed our backup bass off stage and he broke his arm. Who cares about those little infractions, nobody!

"So Shane you need to pull yourself together, and I know just how you can do that," uh-oh here's the final verdict, "you're going to Camp Rock with Nate and Jason." "What!" I yelled standing up and kicking over the chair I had been sitting in.

"How do you expect me to waste my entire summer at some lame-o camp!" I was seriously pissed. "It's this or anger management counseling." The punisher threatened. I stormed out of his office as he yelled, "Be ready it starts in one week."

Once I got back to my family's house I rammed the door open. I rushed up the stairs, knocked over my sisters dolls making her cry, and slamming my door. I turned to face my bed, and there was my mother sitting as composed as ever looking at me.

"Pack up Shane, I'm not putting up with your behavior any longer. Your leaving along with the others tomorrow. I can't control you anymore so I'm taking that power off of my shoulders. Have fun at camp," she said monotone-ly. I knew she was extremely disappointed.

The three suitcases were set out on my bed waiting for me. I roughly unzipped them and slid open my closet. I threw in everything I thought necessary for four and a half weeks of hell. I put my guitar in its case and I was ready to be sent off to the fiery pits of the middle of nowhere.

I was actually allowed to come back down to eat dinner with my family. "Shane I hope this next month teaches you something," My father said. I just nodded and looked down at my food. I can't stand disappointing my dad.

"I'm gonna miss you Shaney," Lissa said with her missing teeth lisp. "I'll miss you too squirtle and I'll write every day," I looked down at my seven year old sister.

I dismissed myself from the table and went up to my room. I kicked one of the taunting suitcases and then fell right to sleep. Before I knew it I was being shaken awake by Nate, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty were off on a wonderful adventure to paradise." Nate always had loved camp. "Wait. I thought we were going to camp rock?" Jason stated. I pushed myself out of bed and slapped Jason on the back of the head, hard.

"OW!" Jason yelled. "What the hell are you two doing over here at…" I looked at my clock, "five in the morning!!" This was just unacceptable. "Your mom told us to be here now, we have a driver waiting out front so get dressed," Nate said dragging my suitcases into the hall.

I forced my self into a pair of blue jeans, a purple shirt with a white skeleton on it, and black vans. I grabbed my sidekick cell phone and I was unfortunately ready to go. I walked down the stairs to the entry way. My mom was standing there waiting for me. She didn't say anything to me, but she pecked me on the cheek and gently pushed me towards the door.

I turned around to look at her. "I love you," she stuttered. I smiled and nodded back at her. I opened the door and climbed into the back row of the three row rover. I pulled out my pillow and fell asleep across the back seat.

I woke up when we pulled off the solid road and onto the gravel path. I started hitting my head on the window; then I finally pulled myself upright. Nate rolled down his window and let the camp air into the sweaty car.

We pulled to a stop and unloaded our suitcases; the driver picked up my extra one. We walked to the mess hall where staff registration signs were still hanging. "Hello?" Jason called out. "What, what!" a familiar voice shouted from an office.

"Andy my man get your butt out here!" I shouted. The camp employee ran out of the office with a huge grin on his face. "Connect 3 my greatest success!" he shouted running to give us a hug.

"Oh, you boys must want to put your bags away. Let me go grab your cabin assignments," he ran off then came jogging back. "You're in cabin Reinvention. Your sister cabin is Glamour. Go now put your stuff away we have to set up for arrivals," he verified and nodded towards the door.

Of course they would put us in Reinvention it was the craphole no body wanted. It wasn't nice and painted inside, it was just wood and flannel. I don't think there was a single nice thing in there.

I slowed my walk down to barely moving at all. I needed to throw someone in that lake. That's how I met Jason. "Hey, Shane, just try to be happy, maybe there will be a girl for you here." Nate suggested. "Yeah, maybe you and this girl will like get married!" Jasons blabber had two set of disapproving eyes on him.

"I'm just setting myself up to be thrown in the lake again aren't I?" Jason said stepping away from the path down to the shoreline. I nodded and looked up at our cabin.

It was brown, not painted brown, wood brown. The curtains were flannel. I stepped through the door. There was almost nothing there. There were 2 bunks, a dresser, and a small table. That was it.

I threw my stuff onto the bottom bunk of one of the beds and kicked the wall in frustration. This was going to be a long summer.

**MITCHIE POV**

It was my second day at camp and of course no one was here yet, but I wasn't complaining. I skipped out on breakfast only because I had woken up late and staff meal time was over. I decided to go down to the lake to burn a little time.

I slid into a red tankini with black sequin on it. I slipped a black silky chiffon dress over me so I wasn't walking half naked around camp. The only pair of flip-flops I had were a dull black but I would have to make do with them.

The camp was quiet. Almost silent except for the bully-like man Andy yelling something about his greatest success (a/n see where we are in the Connect 3 time line now). I just hurried faster down the path to the lake. I already didn't like Andy.

When I reached the shore I laid out my beach towel on the slightly grassy sand. It was warm enough for the water not to freeze me, but not hot enough to be comfortable in the lake. I put my feet in the shallow water and jumped back. It wasn't warm enough for me, yet.

Because I didn't like the feel of the water I just laid on the shore with my hand-me-down iPod in my hands. The music had me dozing off about things I knew would never happen, me and Shane Gray together (he is the hottest man alive), having money for my family, being a Hollywood V.I.P. You know, normal teenage girl stuff.

After listening through a few playlists and developing a slightly noticeable tan I got up and headed back up the trail to my cabin. The mail box attached to the front of the cabin had its purple sparkly flag up. A past camper must have done that because all of the other flags were red. The flag being up meant there was mail.

I opened the box to find two letters for me. One was a note from my mom telling me when I had to come and learn the basics of the kitchen. The other was a letter from the camp administration. I read it carefully.

In short it said that Camp Rock had a computer room, the code for said computer room, and that they would like us to set up our camper page on the website. I smiled. At least there was something to do to ease my boredom.

I put on some real clothes and headed through the labyrinth of cabins up the computer room which was next to the mess hall. I punched in the code and entered into the dim computer lab. There were three computers on, like some people had just left the room moments ago.

I sat down at one of the purring computers. The strange thing was the name they inputted as there username was Nameless S. It was like they didn't want to be found out. This made me wonder who these secretive people were.

I registered and set up my page. I made it look like it fit my personality perfectly. Then it got to the adding friends steps. There were only 3 other people registered now. Who were these mystery people. They all hadn't put there names in all there information wasn't there and they were named Nameless S, Anonymous N, Haha I'm J. It was clear by their pages though, they were boys.

"Who are you mystery boys?" I sighed confused . "Well, I believe that I'm Shane, and you're sitting at my computer." I shrieked and nearly had a heart attack. I swear this room had been empty.

I slowly turned while muttering, "Are you trying to scare me to death!" The guy laughed and stepped into the light. 'Shane Gray! Oh my gosh! How is this happening to me! Did I just pretty much insult Shane Gray!'

"I wasn't now, but you never know during prank weekends," he laughed. 'Oh my lord his laugh was magical.' I giggled in response. "Wow, I think you're the first girl in months who has stood in the same room as me and not scream or tried to rip my clothes off," he shuddered. There has to be a story behind that one.

"Well, I just think that celebrities are normal people," I said as he walked over and sat in one of the chairs. He turned to face me, "That's what the normal people in this world think. They don't see how the media gets to us and lands us in the middle of nowhere wasting our whole summer. Then rumors start spreading that were at drug rehab and life starts to suck."

I guess that his life had been pretty tough lately. "Is that why you're here? Were you forced to come here?" I asked him. "Unless you've been living under a rock; you should know I don't have the nicest attitude," Shane leaned back onto two legs of his chair and sighed.

I had to say, I did hear the stories they told about Shane everywhere, but sitting here with him he seemed like a normal human. "Hey enough about me, why are you here so early?" he said sitting back down on all 4 legs.

'Uh-oh what am I supposed to tell him. He can't know I'm working in the kitchen. He'll be grossed out. AGGHHH' "Oh, um, my mom was going on a cruise so she had to drop me off early," I lied trying to be calm.

"Ah, I see. What cabin are you in?" he said changing the subject. This was something easy to answer "Oh I'm in Glamour, you?" His eyes sparkled like some plan was forming in his mind. "You're my sister cabin. Oh, I can see the pranks now." He stifled his laughter.

"Oh that is so cool!" I jumped out of my chair, "This is going to be a fun ti…" I was cut off by the two missing pieces of Connect 3 running into the computer lab. "Shane there's and issue, we need you," Nate looked over at me confused, "NOW!"

Jason ran and grabbed Shane's wrist pulling him out the door. I could here him yelling, "Sorry!" as they ran away. I walked back to my cabin smiling. This was going to be the best summer of my life. And Shane Gray just made is so much better.

**Muahahaha I'M BAAACK! This story will be continuously updated and I promise that I will update it. No more hiatus for muah. Please review it makes me feel like it's worth writing as questions or give suggetions. I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh I just reread that chapter and saw how much it sucked

**Ugh I just reread that chapter and saw how much it sucked. My writing isn't at its best right now. Hopefully now that this chapter is getting some action going my writing will pick up. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I DO own Camp Rock lawyer walks into room and hits me with a frying pan ok ok I lied! I don't own.**

**NO POV**

Mitchie was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't seen Shane, or any of Connect 3, since she met them and that was worrying her. There weren't that many places to hide at Camp Rock.

She was about to lay back down when someone pushed on the door so hard that they fell through the doorway. Two suitcases went flying across the wood floor and thudded against the wall in front of them. The girl picked her self up quickly and brushed off her clothes.

The brown haired girl grabbed her suitcases and was about to throw them onto the top bunk when she noticed Mitchie. Her suitcases fell to the floor, again. "Oh my gosh you scared me," she shrieked.

Mitchie was now sitting up wide-eyed. "Oh I didn't mean to," Mitchie said climbing off her bunk, "I'm Mitchie." The girl grabbed Mitchie's hand to shake it profusely. "I'm Caitlyn or Cat, whichever. I can do just about anything here. I've been coming here since I was old enough, but I really want to be a music producer. What are you here for? I don't recognize you from last summer?" Caitlyn rambled.

"Um, I like singing?" Mitchie replied not knowing how to answer her. "That's cool, did you get your schedule yet, all I have is my cabin assignment so far," Caitlyn kept the chatter going as she threw her suitcases onto the other top bunk bed.

"No, um, I don't have my schedule yet," She answered still unsure of Caitlyn. "Well then come on!" Caitlyn yelled pulling her out of the cabin.

MITCHIE POV

I was tired of being dragged along behind Caitlyn so I started running and caught up to her. We were running and giggling until we reached the mess hall where there was a line of campers waiting to get there schedule.

Every one was talking and laughing like they had known these people forever. Thinking about it though, they probably did all know each other. I could hear two words behind said throughout all the line. Those two words were 'Shane Gray'.

Everyone was talking excitedly and as I looked around all the girls were fixing there hair nervously. "Caitlyn!" A red haired green-eyed girl screamed running towards us, "have you heard that Shane Gray is coming to camp. He's a part time counselor. Isn't that amazing!!" The girl jumped up and down a few times then ran away.

I looked over at Caitlyn and her eyes were wide and a smile was forming on her face. Caitlyn squealed and jumped to look at me. When she saw my blank expression her face dropped. "Isn't this so cool? Shane Gray has got to be the hottest guy on Earth! How come you're not screaming or jumping or…or anything!" she said looking at me as she was bouncing on her toes.

"Oh , I just think that he's, well he just seems like a normal person. You know?" I said; I guessed that I was the only one who had seen him so far. "Sure whatever, but he's the _hottest_ normal guy ever," Caitlyn replied.

"NEXT!" The lady sitting at the registration desk yelled. The line in front of us had disappeared while we were talking. Caitlyn and I went up at the same time. "Mitchie Torres," I said. "Caitlyn Ross," she said.

The lady handed us our schedules in their envelopes, and right before I walked away she yelled out, "Wait you two, your cabin mates requested a cabin switch and because of well actually I don't know why, but anyway you two will have that cabin to your self."

I squeezed Caitlyn's shoulder and smiled my biggest smile. I had a feeling me and Caitlyn were going to be really good friends during camp. "That's great! We have the cabin to ourselves. I wonder why people wouldn't want to be in our cabin." I said as we walked back through the campground to our cabin.

"There is only one camper in this entire place that has the power to switch cabins," she looked to see my confused look, "Tess Tyler: Prima Donna extraordinaire. She gets whatever she wants." Caitlyn was very matter of fact. Tess must be a pretty well known person around here, I didn't know how much of an understatement that was.

We both got back to the cabin, and I helped Caitlyn unpack her clothes. Judging by the look of her clothes she was a lot better of, money wise, than I was. One of her complete outfits probably cost more than all the clothes in one of my suitcases.

We were just setting up her keyboard when for the second time today someone burst through the cabin door. Before I could see who it was the door had been slammed shut and the person slid there back down the door. It was Shane.

He looked up at me and smiled, but after on look at Caitlyn's face he put his finger to his lip telling her not to scream. I looked over at Caitlyn and she was practically jumping up and down suppressing a scream. I heard a sound like a mob running by outside our cabin.

I felt my eyes get wide and I asked Shane, "What happened out there?" He seemed like he was catching his breath as he answered, "Girls…saw me…crazy…I was running from them…this is the first place…I thought of." I nodded and he pulled himself up from the floor.

"Hey I didn't catch your name last time we talked? Care to fill me in?" Shane smiled and I think I felt my heart melt. "I'm Mitchie, it's short for Michelle, but I don't like being called that. It's just…I'm rambling aren't I?" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. He laughed and nodded.

All this while Caitlyn was still standing there shocked that Shane was in our cabin. I guess it was a reasonable shock though. "Oh, uh, this is Caitlyn. Caitlyn it's pretty obvious that you know this is Shane," I said hinting at her gaping mouth.

She snapped out of her trance and shook Shane's hand. She smiled, gave an embarrassed shrug, and glared at me wanting an explanation. Shane caught that look. "I met Mitchie when we were setting up our camp profiles. We were both dropped off early," he explained. "Oh," she said understanding it.

"Um who else is in your cabin? Are they here yet?" Shane changed the subject. "No one but us," Caitlyn finally got the courage to speak, "Tess Tyler was supposed to be, but she got a cabin transfer." "That sounds like the Tess I remember," Shane rolled his eyes, "Hey but that makes it still even better for pranking." He started thinking about pranks.

I started getting worried when his eyes glazed over about a minute later. I decided it was time for him to come back down to reality. I waved a hand over his face and he shook his head and looked at me. "Caitlyn, Shane and the rest of Connect 3 are our brother cabin." I explained.

I could see her eyes light up like Christmas had come early. I looked at the two of them like they were crazy because of all of the thoughts about prank wars. This was going to turn out interesting. I decided to change the subject.

"What are your schedules?" I asked in hopes of making a new conversation. We all walked over to sit on the lower bunks. Shane sat next to me and Caitlyn sat on the other bunk. Caitlyn and I ripped open our envelopes while Shane dug his out of his back pocket.

"I have 1st period dance. 2nd Vocal. 3rd Guitar. 4th Production. 5th Piano. 6th Stage. 7th Free. How about you guys," Caitlyn recited her schedule. I looked down at the black marker crossing out the classes I would be washing dished during. I couldn't let them see my schedule.

Shane jumped in and said, "1st through 3rd dance. 4th and 5th free. 6th dance. 7th Stage." He only had one class, and it was with me! "Oh, I have Vocal with you, Caitlyn. And I have 5th Free, Dance, and Stage with Shane. I looked up at him to see him smiling and then blushing.

"That's cool! At least I have one class with you Mitchie," Caitlyn said. I'm glad they didn't ask any more questions. Quickly I heard the mob of girls heading back past our cabin. I could feel Shane shudder next to me.

"You alright?" I asked him. "For right now I am. When it's time for the assembly, I don't know how well that will go. You guys…um, well girls, aren't going to sell me out are you? He directed the question mainly at Caitlyn.

Even though I had just met him I felt like I knew him forever, and I could see that he trusted me. "Of course not!" Me and Caitlyn said at the same time. "Why would you even think that?" I looked up at him. He scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. "I don't know, I want to know if I can trust you two," he explained.

I shrugged it off I couldn't explain it, but I knew how he felt for some odd reason. Before I could reply he started talking again, "Do you think I could hang out in here whenever? I won't bring the other two they'd end up spilling where we are. I just need a place where I can feel like no one is going to scream and try to tear my clothes off."

Caitlyn nodded so he knew she was alright with it then he looked down at me, "How about you Mitchie? What do you think?" "Yeah it'd be nice," I blushed. "Alright, but now that you've agreed you're not going to be able to get rid of me," Shane laughed, "Who knows if the girls find out what cabin I'm in I might come and hide out in here some nights instead of the little shack Nate and the airhead are hiding in."

"What?" Caitlyn asked. We were both confused. "I said too much," he said flipping his hair out of his eyes. A knock resounded around the small cabin. Caitlyn and me both looked at Shane, "Hide!" He scrambled into the closet and closed the door.

I opened the door calmly. "Hello," I almost asked the girl standing in front of me. "You haven't seen Shane Gray anywhere around here have you. There's a bunch of us girls that want to talk to him," she asked timidly. "No, sorry," I said and the girl ran off to the next cabin without saying anything.

Shane pulled himself out of the closet spitting a purple feather out of his mouth from Caitlyn's boa, as he tripped over a pair of my shoes and fell. Shane was sprawled across the ground muttering a string of profanities. I stuck out my hand to help him up.

He graciously took it stood up. Using his empty hand he brushed himself off. I don't think he noticed we were still holding hands. Caitlyn helped me with that though. "Um, Shane take a look at your hand," Caitlyn snickered.

Shane looked down and dropped my hand like it was burning him. He blushed almost as red as a tomato. "Sorry," he muttered looking the other way. I just laughed nervously, I didn't know what to do.

A bell rang far off in the distance signaling that we needed to get to the mess hall, the introduction ceremony was about to start. "Here we go," Shane muttered as we all left the cabin.

**Alright this is the 2****nd**** chapter for you. Please tell me what you think. Compliments, Flames, I want it all. Just tell me what you think. I'll take suggestions. Thanks serena94, mayniac, risingstar9328, monko25 for reviewing. The next chapter will be up soon. Promise :).**


	3. Chapter 3

We were one of the last groups to get into the hall

**In best cowboy voice Alright folks I'm gonna tell you something and I want you to listen. I want REVIEWS! Cowboy voice gone I feel really unloved by how few reviews I'm getting. I hope you like this, you see a little bit more of Jason (Kevin) in this chapter.**

**It's a short chapter but it's all I have for right now and I want to post this tonight.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. Wish I did. But I wish I owned Nick J more :)**

We were one of the last groups to get into the hall. The chairs were set up in rows of five. Once we stepped inside Jason jumped up and started waving his arms around like a crazy guy shouting, "Shane! We have seats!" again and again. Caitlyn and I felt Shane tense next to us as all the heads in the hall turned towards the three of us.

A few girls stood up excitedly but before they could move more than an inch the director roared, "Every body sit down!" The three of us ran to the three seats that Jason and Nate saved us. Jason and Nate were both on the ends of the rows while Shane sat next to Jason, Caitlyn sat next to Nate, and I was in the middle between Caitlyn and Shane.

I looked around and felt the eyes burning holes through me. I'd be dead twenty times over if looks could kill. 'Why were people so mad it's not like he liked me.'

I looked at Caitlyn but her attention was gone. She looked like her mind was in outer-space or somewhere, but definitely not Camp Rock. I followed her gaze and her eyes were locked on Nate. I smirked thinking how cute they would be together.

Shane leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You know the camp director," I nodded, "he's me uncle. I can't get into any trouble, because he's a bigger suck-up." I shook my head chuckling and looked up at the podium.

"Alright, I'm going to make this as short as possible," the Aussie adjusted the microphone, "Welcome to Camp Rock. This is a competitive camp where you will work and achieve your best. This isn't for losers or people who are going to slack off. This is where professionalism meets your reality. You are very privileged to be here so don't take advantage of it."

A girl behind us reached out and ran her fingers through Shane's hair. Shane froze up and jerked forward. The girl let out a stifled squeal while her friend and she grabbed her hand and looked longingly at it. I heard the girl whisper, "I'm never washing this hand again."

The director sent a pointed glare towards the girls and continued on with his speech:

"There aren't many rules, but serious consequences will follow breaking these rules, or even expulsion. We encourage expressing yourself by fashion, but please nothing sexual or anything that shows too much skin. You must be in your cabin by curfew which is 9:30 and lights off at ten. You may not share cabins with anyone other than who is assigned to your cabin. If boys and girls are caught sharing cabins there will be immediate dismissal from Camp Rock.

"If a romantic relationship forms between two campers and there is any thing more physical than hugging there will be consequences. So treat the campgrounds nicely. Stay safe. And rock out!"

Clapping, Roaring, and Wolf Whistling erupted from all directions as the campers cheered. "Go get acquainted with your brother and sister cabin. A list of the matches is posted on the bulletin board. Go now, have fun. Dinner is at 7 tonight and classes begin tomorrow," the director spoke after we calmed down enough to listen, "Now go!"

I was suddenly surrounded by forty girls trying to push me and Caitlyn away from the boys. Jason and Shane were being pulled one way while I was being pushed over the folding chair I had sat on.

The chair I was leaning against was kicked away by some crazy girl with pigtails, and I started the plummet to the hard floor. Just before I hit the ground someone grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up. I looked into the eyes of my knight in shining armor and they were none other than Shane Gray's beautiful brown orbs.

"Every body clear out! NOW! You have no business here," A familiar Aussie voice thundered over the ruckus. All the girls, and a small number of boys, slunk out of the room.

"You two girls, what are you still doing here?" the man stepped towards through the tumbled down chairs. "Uncle! Be nice to my lady friends, they're also my sister cabin mates so don't say 'it isn't the time for socialization'," Shane imitated in a terrible Australian accent.

His uncle rolled his eyes, "If any one harasses any of you too badly come and tell me. Except you Shane." His uncle was trying to keep a straight face while Shane stared angrily up at him. Finally the older man cracked up laughing and Shane seemed dumbfounded.

We walked out towards the woods where there were supposed to be some swings and a tire swing too. The forest was shaded and amazingly no one was there by the swings.

"Race you too the swings!" Caitlyn shouted taking off towards the wooden swings. Caitlyn beat me to the swings by a few seconds but I quickly grabbed the second of the two swings. The three boys jogged to a stop in front of us as Caitlyn and I caught our breath from running and laughing so hard.

Nate, Shane, and Jason just stared baffled, not knowing what to do. "Um what do we do?" Shane asked acting more like Jason then himself.

I decided to take a chance and shouted, "Come push me smarty pants!" Caitlyn punched my shoulder and shot me a look that said "_What do you think your doing?_" I shrugged and looked up the see Shane running over to me.

"Hey, dude. What are we supposed to do?" Nate yelled, he was still 10 or so yards from us. "Come push her!" Shane bellowed through the woods pointing towards Caitlyn. She stopped dead frozen, blushing scarlet.

Nate stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled over to the swings. We were too busy looking at the blushing duo to notice Jason.

A war-cry like scream broke the awkward silence by the swings. All of us jumped and turned to the tree where Jason was. He was with the horizontal tire swing twenty feet in the air on a tree branch. He lied down on his stomach on the tire swing careful not too fall off the tree branch and positioned his belly over the opening in the tire swing.

Jason kicked off from the tree on his swing and went flying towards the ground. He let out a blood curdling scream as he got closer and closer to the ground. You could see his knuckles turning white from holding so tightly to the ropes. All of us were too stunned to move. Once he reached the end of the rope the tire thankfully kept swinging upward. The tire slowly stopped.

All of us ran of to Jason screaming different things. All you could hear in the clearing was, "Jason! Jason!" "Oh my god, man are you alright!" "Jason say something!" and "What in the effing hell were you thinking Jason" (a/n replace it with the cuss). Jason still hadn't moved.

When we got to him, his eyes were wide like he had seen a ghost. And he was as pale as paper. You could practically hear his heart racing.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Jason finally said unblinkingly. There was a resounding sigh of relief. "I want to do it again!" Jason jumped up. Nate and Shane grabbed Jason and pulled him back not letting him go anywhere.

"Listen to me Jason," Shane said harshly, "If you ever do that again, I will kill you. And if you die when that stupid swing breaks I'll bring you back to life and kill you again. I actually gave a damn if you lived or died there so you better not try it again. You hear me?" He kicked the tire swing and walked back towards the normal swings.

I was scared of this Shane. Maybe he had been afraid, but it still scared me. "Hey Mitchie, you wanna come swing," Shane yelled going back to his happy peppy self. Nate leaned over to me and whispered, "Your boyfriends bipolar."

"He's not my boyfriend," I hissed back at Nate.

**Yeah I told you it was short, this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. Oh well. I'll have another one up soon. The next one will pick up right where this left off so don't worry there is still major fluffiness left.**

**Thanks risingstar9328, monko25, and especially serena94 (you inspired where this is leading too).**

**So review people! I'll put your name in here muahahaha! Yeah I want any reviews seriously: compliments, flames, suggestions, ANYTHING! I'll love you forever!!**

**Now go push the pretty purple button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I got to say, most of you readers are terrible reviewers. Reviews are my love! PLEASE REVIEW!! breaks down crying. Alright alright the soap opera's over, but I would like reviews. This chapter shows a lot of Caitlyn x Nate. And alot of Mitchie x Shane. Maybe romance will make you review more!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the day dreams in my mind. And the stories running through my brain.**

**Mitchie POV:**

_Last Time at Camp Rock:_

_Nate leaned over to me and whispered, "Your boyfriends bipolar."_

"_He's not my boyfriend," I hissed back at Nate_

Shane was still waiting so I headed over to him but before I got there I winked at Caitlyn and nodded to Nate her face went red then very pale as Nate looked at her. "Come on Mitchie I'm getting old here," Shane whined. I looked up to see his fake puppy dog pout.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the swing that he was behind. Once I was in place Shane pushed me so my swing flew up high. Him and I laughed for no reason and he kept pushing me for a few minutes while Caitlyn and Nate talked.

**Nates POV**

Caitlyn was really cute I thought. She was blushing a little and that made her even more adorable. "So...uh, what's your name I don't think Shane told me? Sorry," I mumble while I look down at my feet. "Oh, I'm Caitlyn," she smiles as I look down at her.

"What's your favorite part of Camp Rock?" I asked curious, she seemed so outgoing and real it made me want to open up to her a little bit. I don't think I'd felt like that with anyone in a long time. There was just something about her that drew me to her.

"I like it all but I want to be a producer; it fits me and I love to do it," Caitlyn said leaning her back against a tree. "That's cool; a lot of great producer's have come from this camp. This place is like a miracle maker. Connect 3 met here three years ago and my parents met here too. It's really amazing." I sighed looking up at the barely visible sky.

"Wow, that's just…wow," she said wide eyed looking around. It was like she was imagining false memories of different people in this very clearing.

"So Ms. Caitlyn how long have you been coming here?" I asked. "The past three years," she said stupidly.

We both gasped and looked at each other in realization. We had gone to camp together. I racked my mind try to remember her. I thought so hard and suddenly it came to me. "That was you!" we gasped at the same time.

"The prank…you…you and that stupid lake! Nate, why did you push me in the lake back then I never saw you again after that. Please tell me why?" Caitlyn sounded upset and tears looked like they were about to spill over onto her face.

I thought back to the prank, and how it wasn't even funny, I thought back to how I was dared to do it, I thought back to how I felt like the sickest boy alive minutes after. But mainly I thought about how it all went down.

FLASHBACK!

_Shane was looking out the window of our cabin. It was right by the girl's showers and by the lake dock, so girls often walked by in there towels to get back to their cabins._

"_Nate," Shane looked at me with an evil smirk, "I dare you to go push that girl into the lake." I looked out the window and looked back at him because he was being crazy, "No way, never!" I refused. Shane had had one too many red-bulls which to him, are the equivalent to vodka. _

"_Nate your going to do it, you have to, it's dare night," Shane smirked while Jason kept switching his head between the two of us. "What if I don't," I retorted knowing that Shane was going to be pissed. Shane chugged another red bull. For all I knew, maybe there was alcohol in them._

_Shane's features froze and malicious look took over his feature. "If you don't, by tomorrow after noon, everyone will know you still sleep with a teddy bear, you wet the bed the first night, your racist, and I found a man-thong in your clothes drawer," Shane shot back._

"_But none of those things are true!" I cried out. This was low even for Shane. "Go, oh and I want the towel" he said pointing towards the door. I think that was the starting point for Shane's cockiness. _

_I unwillingly went down to the docks and snuck up behind the girl. She was walking slow humming the group song. I stepped onto the creaky wood and right as she turned around I pushed her._

_It was almost in slow motion as she fell towards the water. She was the prettiest girl I had ever laid eyes on. She hit the water with an echoing splash that resounded all around the camp ground. _

_Her head came back above the water and she looked me in the eyes. If she wasn't covered in water I would have guessed there were tears in her eyes. Her lips quivered. Before I could think, I grabbed the towel and ran. _

_I ran all the way back to the cabin once I got inside I dropped the towel on the floor and let out the angry yell I had been holding back. I walked over to Shane and punched him square in the jaw._

_That was the second worst night of my life._

END OF FLASHBACK!

"I didn't want to. Shane made me. I tried all in my power to not do it. But you should have heard what Shane was going to do to me. Please forgive me. I cried that night. It was terrible. Please I swear I'll do anything for you to forgive me!" I cried out in one breath.

I single tear rolled down her cheek before thinking I caught it under my thumb. "I'm sorry," I whispered. She broke down and hugged me crying generously onto my shoulder. I hugged her close and ran my fingers through her hair.

**MITCHIE POV**

"Hey Shane stop the swing!" I yelled while I was in the air. He grabbed the ropes while I was at the bottom and pulled me too a stop. He wrapped his arms around the ropes and my stomach to make some sort of hug.

He leaned his chin on my shoulder and said, "What's up?" I turned to face him so I was two or so inches from his face. "I want to see who can swing the highest! Get on the other swing," I whined. He looked incredulously at me so I had to say, "Come on it will be fun!"

He rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and walked over to sit on the other swing. I started pumping my legs to get more air and Shane was doing the same thing. We were both flying above forest floor, and praying to god the ropes wouldn't snap.

I decided I wanted to get off. "I'm gonna jump!" I shouted looking over at Shane. "Mitchie! No!" he yelled but it was too late I had already jumped a little more than mid-height.

The wood and leaves came rushing towards me, I could hear screams from all around me. Then, it went black.

**Mitchie POV (still)**

I woke up on something soft. There were bright lights above me but four black orbs were shadowing me. My eyes began to focus and those orbs became the heads of my friends. "Where am I?" I coughed out and a coughing attack shook my body. I tried to sit up on my own but four hands helped me prop myself up on a pillow.

"Oh my gosh Mitchie! Thank god you're alive. I've been praying again and again for hours. I don't know what I'd do if something worse happened to you. God, Mitchie you scared me! I love you so much," Shane froze and so did everyone else in the cabin.

I could see the other three nodding to towards the door and tip-toeing out, but my focus stayed on Shane. His mouth was hanging wide and he didn't blink. "Oh Mitchie…I mean…Sorry…you weren't supposed to hear…I know you don't feel the same way…please forget I said anything…ugh!" he suddenly burst out almost all at once.

He was opening his mouth to start again when I stopped him, "Shane! Be quiet and let me talk. I know we've just barely met, and that doesn't matter. I feel like I've known you my entire life. And I like you, I like you a lot, and before you assume anything," my voice quieted and trembled a little, "I think I might love you too."

My breath stopped as I watched his reaction. His eyes sparkled and he leaned down to kiss me on the forehead "You need to get better," he smiled and sat on the edge of the bottom bunk.

"I'm not feeling bad enough to do this," I smiled and used my less throbbing arm to pull his face closer. He pulled in and kissed me softly, I kissed him back gently. Even though the kiss was so gentle I felt butterflies erupt and a magical feeling go through me.

I touched my lips gently, they were still tingling from the kiss. The quiet was broken by something falling and someone that sounded eerily like Jason yelped "Ouch!"

Shane stood up stalked over the wall and flung open the curtains to the window where the sound came from. I tried to get up but visibly flinched bad enough for me to decide to stay put. Shane pursed his lips in an unhappy smile and gestured for them to come in.

They stepped back in ashamed of being caught. "Spying! You are all so nosy! Why couldn't you have left us alone for a few minutes by our self!" Shane didn't yell but he was authoritative.

"Sorry man, we couldn't resist alright," Nate finally spoke up. "Ok I forgive you!" I spoke up but only because I had more important matters on my mind, "Now just tell me. How bad am I hurt? And Does the entire camp know?"

"No one knows, the guys thought it would be better of we didn't take you to the nurse, unconscious, bruised, and bleeding. It looked like someone got into a fight with you. But we helped clean you up and I literally did have to drag and lock Shane out of the cabin so I could check you legs and ribs. He didn't to leave you side," Caitlyn smirked at Shane who was rubbing his neck embarrassedly.

"So what's the prognosis doctors?" I asked. The looked at each other. "You'll definitely need some ice," Nate said.

"And IcyHot," Caitlyn piped in.

"And possibly crutches for a few days." Shane sighed.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen your bruises yet. Just take breath before you look at the left side of your body, oh…and your right knee," Caitlyn sighed anxiously.

With my right hand I unzipped a jacket I hadn't been wearing earlier and removed my left arm flinching the entire time. I felt a gasp escape me as I looked at my arm. It was black, blue, and a sickly green up above my elbow, and a yellow-brown below it.

I was afraid to look at my legs because they hurt even worse. I started rolling up the sweats Caitlyn had apparently changed me into and all the boys slapped their hands over there eyes making the funniest site ever.

"Guys, come on. I'm rolling up my sweats, it's not like I'm undressing or anything. Relax alright," I said because they had peeved me off. They all cautiously removed there hands from their eyes and looked back towards me.

I finished rolling up my sweats around mid-thigh. The bruises were the worst I had ever seen. They were thick and black and in huge portions. I just guess on the other knee. I really didn't want to know.

When I looked up the boys eyes were wide, not because I had rolled up my sweats so far either. It was probably the tar black bruises. Jason glanced over at the clock, "Guys dinners going to start in five."

"How am I supposed to get there?" I asked suddenly worried. "I could carry her!" Shane said. "Do you really want to get mobbed, have her fall, and then have every girl in camp hate her because of you?" Caitlyn asked pointedly.

Jason had a light bulb moment look on his face, "I've got crutches over in my cabin!" His yell hurt my head.

I heard Shane put all the kindness he could muster at the moment into his voice and said, "Jason…why did you bring crutches?" He was annoyed but at least keeping his temper down.

"I don't know but we need them now so don't ask!" Jason ran out of the cabin faster than most track runners. "Mitchie do you want me too help you into some jeans so your not complete junkified?" Caitlyn asked. "I think so," I nodded.

Caitlyn pointed authoritatively to the door and commanded, "Out." Nate left quickly and Shane shot me a glance over the shoulder as Caitlyn rushed to close the curtain. The door clicked shut and Caitlyn pulled out a pair of my jeans.

"This is going to hurt, probably a lot but let's get it over with quickly," Caitlyn said I nodded and did my best to pull of my sweats while Caitlyn put my feet through the jeans. I pulled them up fast and tears stung at my eyes because of the pain.

I blinked the tears away and Caitlyn pulled an extra jacket out of the closet. She through it over my shoulders and I slowly slipped my arms through the sleeves to cover the bruises and. A knock came at the door. Caitlyn flung it open.

There Jason was grinning like a maniac holding crutches. Right then, the dinner bell rang. I made my way out the door and was afraid of what dinner would bring.

**Alright next chapter is dinner. Review and tell me what you think about Nate and Caitlyn's past, Shane and Mitchies kiss or anything else they did, or anything else you want to say. Because guys I am SERIOUSLY getting depressed from the lack of reviews. But thanks to: risingstar9328, monko25, & cherrybomb54(x2 for the 2 review : ).**

**Now **_**ALL **_**of you readers push the little purple button and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I officially deem you readers as the worst reviewers in the fanfiction universe

**I'm sooooo sorry this chapter would have been up two days ago but there have been computer complications, and angry parents, and a flock of screaming 5 year olds running around my house.**

**Ok, I officially deem you readers as the **_**WORST**_** reviewers in the fanfiction universe! So from now on at the end of the chapter I'm going to put an award for the best reviewer from the past chapter. It will be called 'The Amazing Reviewer Award'!**

**Ok the last chapter was a bit rushed because my parents took over the computer for a little longer than three hours while I was stuck sitting on the floor looking at them waste time doing trivial things on the computer.**

**Do you guys like how the last chapter turned out. I'm excited for the story to pick up. I think I might have shoved one too many important events in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownage.**

SHANES POV

We set off towards the mess hall slowly keeping pace with Mitchie. She flinched the most at first but when we were a few yards from the door she was able to speed up. We stepped into the building not too long after everyone else had gotten there, but that didn't stop the heads from turning.

I really do hate people sometimes, especially rampaging fan girls. Every ones eyes quickly diverted from me once they noticed Mitchie and whispering took up the room. Nate led us to an open table where we sat.

The tables had three seats on each side so Jason Caitlyn and Nate say on one side while Mitchie took the edge seat and I took the middle which left a seat next to me open. "You guy's go get your food. I'll be fine here, and I'll just get mine in a few minutes when my legs don't hurt as much," Mitchie sighed leaning back in her chair.

I wasn't about to let her blow dinner off. She needed food; she was too skinny in my opinion. "What do you want to eat?" I asked. The others had already left to the food tables.

"Nothing, nothing!" she looked at me pouting. I just stood up and left to the food table. She was getting a plate of food whether if she wanted it or not. I got to the food table, today there was rice and chicken, spaghetti and meat sauce, salad, and tacos, with other little random foods at the end of the table.

I grabbed two plates and slid them down the table. I got her chicken and rice with a fruit cup and spaghetti for myself. I carried the plates back to the table and set Mitchie's plate in front her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I knew you'd want it," I laughed as Mitchie dug into her food hungrily. I was about to take a bite of my spaghetti when the empty chair next to me was suddenly pulled out and a blonde girl took the space.

"Hi I'm Tess," the girl giggled. I nodded unsure of what to do. "You and your band mates don't have to sit over here with these," she sneered at us, "these…girls. There are some cooler people over on my side of the cafeteria that would love to meet you."

"I don't …" I was cut off by Tess. This girl was really getting on my nerves. "Come on, don't be a baby come sit with me and my friends," Tess said getting closer as she talked. She ran her finger up and down my arms eventually reaching my abs. That was the final straw.

I pushed her away angrily. I looked at Mitchie who looked hurt that I would let her do that. "Tess, I remember you from when I first came here. Just leave me alone. I don't like you! I never will. So leave so that I can be with my actual friends," I burst out at her.

It might not have been the smartest thing to get mad at a girl, but I couldn't help it she had pissed me off. She huffed and stomped off back to her side of the cafeteria. For some reason I felt like that wouldn't be the last I heard from Tess Tyler.

**MITCHIES POV**

When Tess marched off Shane looked back at me. His eyes were remorseful even though he hadn't done anything to be sorry. It was all Tess' doing that had me upset. "I don't like her," he whispered too me.

"I think the whole cafeteria knows that," I laughed. He smiled and took my hand I wasn't using in his under the table. Jason saw this and put his hands together to form a heart and framed us in it.

All the while Caitlyn and Nate were chatting away not paying attention to anyone else in the room. I was glad Shane had gotten me the food I would have been fine without it for right now I could always eat later.

Right then I remembered my condition for staying at camp. I was going to have to clean the dishes tonight. I felt my face drop and Shane's inquisitive gaze upon me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, "Nothing, Nothing at all."

He didn't believe me but that didn't matter I could make an excuse. I looked up to see the camp director walked over to us. I slid my hand out of his right before the man got to our table.

"What happened to you?" the Australian guy asked me, leaning his knuckles against the wooden table. He was concerned I could hear it in his voice. "She took a pretty hard fall off the swings, she hit the ground hard" Jason said.

"Oh, will you be able to move without the crutches soon, or will we have to change your schedule?" he asked. "I'll be fine soon. I've always been a fast healer," I explained. "Alright I just was making sure you will be able to continue on with your camp activities," I knew he meant my kitchen work.

I nodded and he walked back to the staff table where he sat next to my mother who had just come out of the kitchen. Once we finished eating Shane took my plate and dropped it off at the kitchen window where my mother was once again.

"Do you want me to help you get back to the cabin?" Shane asked. He offered me his hand and pulled me up onto the crutches so I could stand. "We'll be in Glamour," Caitlyn spoke softly to the two of us. Shane nodded and then there was the two of us.

"I'm going to go talk to some of the staff; I might be a little while. Go back to the cabin I'll catch up later," I said. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and left. I clunked along through the now empty mess hall and into the kitchen.

My mom was waiting tapping her foot against the ground. "You didn't tell him the whole story did you? What happened?" My mom questioned me walking over to where I was standing.

"I didn't put in all the details," I sighed, "I was out by the swings with Caitlyn, my cabin mate, and Connect 3. Shane and I were seeing who could swing higher and I jumped off. I landed hard and passed out. I woke up a bit later and I was completely bruised; that's why I have crutches."

I shrugged off one sleeve of the jacket to show her the bruises that marked it. My mom gasped. "Mitchie!" she shrieked and ran to hug me but stopped seconds before she touched me she stopped.

"You are not washing dishes tonight. Go to relax and sleep, you will feel better in the morning," My mom pushed me towards the door. I felt terrible for the extra hour or so I had token from her schedule but I left anyway.

I trudge through the sunset light back to my cabin. Luckily for me the paths were all clean and for the most part evened out. I got a fair number of mean glares on my way back and even fewer sympathetic ones.

Once I reached my cabin I knocked awkwardly on the door. I could hear someone jump up and run to the door. It didn't surprise me to see Shane open the door. He flashed a sparkling smile at me and helped me into the warm cabin.

I sat down on the bed under my own and scooted to the back so I could rest against the wall. I surveyed the cabin from there. Caitlyn and Nate were sitting on the other bed talking about something. A little red alarm clock in corner read 7:30. And Jason was in the corner on the wooden floor playing with some type of toy car.

Shane sat down on this mattress and scooted back against the wall to be next to me. I had to ask him something that had been bothering me all day. "Why do you like me?" I looked up to see Shane taken by surprise.

"Wow. Your fun, and cool, and cute, and you don't attack me, and everything about you, Shane said putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his chest and sighed happy. I wondered if he would still like me if he new I was poor.

"What do you guys want to do?" Nate asked everyone. He was getting bored and so were the rest of us. "Tire Swing?" Jason sat up straight, eyes-wide.

"No!" the rest of the cabin chorused. "I think pranks should start Friday night. Mitchie should be better by then," he looked down and I nodded that I should and he continued, "I think we should start the summer off with something big. This first prank we should work together and get the whole camp. After that…every cabin for them selves."

Caitlyn and I looked at each other and smirked. "Perfect," I smiled. "Let's start planning now," Nate said sitting on the edge of the bed so he was facing everyone.

"What should we do?" Jason asked finally paying attention. "Underwear up the flagpole?" Shane asked. "Too cliché," I said. "Friday is the welcome dance, right?" Caitlyn asked.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "That's when we'll pull it then," Jason said, and we all agreed. We talked out the detail and what we would need.

Pretty soon it was pitch black and almost curfew. I stood up awkwardly with the crutches and went over to the ladder on the bunk. I was debating the best way to get up there. The boys saw this and came to my rescue.

"You're sleeping on the bottom bunk tonight," Shane ordered softly. The three boys unloaded every thing on the top bunk and put it on the bottom. Nate fixed my sheets and Jason and Shane fixed my blanket.

"Thanks you guys," I smiled at the three of them. Jason smiled your welcome and left the cabin while Nate was giving Caitlyn a hug.

After Nate had left the cabin Shane leaned over and whispered, "Go to sleep." He kissed my forehead and then he was gone.

I sighed and made my way to the closet where I grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms. "You know your really lucky," Caitlyn scared me, "Shane really does love you. I really don't think its just puppy love either. He really truly cares for you."

I climbed back into bed where I put my pajamas on and looked up at Caitlyn. "I know. Who would think that Shane 'America's Hottest Teen' Gray would ever like me," I smiled, "But you have Nate and he's really nice," I said.

"Yeah ante is really nice. He's changed a lot since I met him," She said putting her pajamas on and turning the light off. "Night Mitchie," She murmured. "Night Caitlyn," said back.

Tomorrow, my Camp Rock adventure was going to begin.

**Okay I know this chapter is late and I feel TERRIBLE. My dad has been marching around my house all pissy for the last few days because supposedly this computer isn't working. It's work in fine though. The problem is the keyboard which is being hecka slow. I feel so terrible that I will be writing all day and I hope to have two more update today.**

**The Amazing Reviewer Award goes to**: **perfectpaige85 ****&**** DazedAndConfusedForHM**

**And thanks ****StephiieeBaybiiee-soo gangstah, xXMusic-in-my-soulXx, mileydemifan009, risingstar9328, monko25, cherrybomb54**

**I love reviews! There the best. Please review it makes me keep writing. Hehehe. Again I'm sorry for the long wait on this update and review.**

**Press the beautiful purple button!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright people, I said I'd have more updates today and here it is

**Alright people, I said I'd have more updates today and here it is. I hope you like it because it's class time! Muahahaha I love all you reviewers you a fantawesomazing (fantastic, awesome, amazing). **

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own this! No!**

**MITCHIES POV**

I woke up to the morning light shining through my window and someone strumming a guitar. I sat up and saw Shane sitting on the end of my bed holding a guitar.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said smiling. "How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"Well, the doors don't actually have locks on them," he saw my surprised face, "but…Caitlyn let me in." "Wait where is Caitlyn?" I asked realizing she wasn't in the cabin. "She's at breakfast with Nate and Jason," Shane explained

"Go figure," I laughed and stood up gripping the edge of the top bunk. My legs hurt a lot less and I could actually stand. My mom was right; I was a really fast healer. "Let me see the bruises," Shane said walking over to me.

I sat on the edge of the bed and took of the jacket I had fallen asleep in. The bruises were still there but not as terrible as before. Instead of shades of black and blue they were brown and yellow. I expected the same with my legs.

"You should get dressed and then we can go get breakfast," Shane said walking over to the closet on my side of the cabin. He shifted through what was in there and saw how little I had brought. He grabbed a green cardigan, pink camisole, black vans, and black pants and through them to me.

I caught them and he walked into the closet! "Um…Shane why are you in my closet?" I asked him slowly. "So I don't see you change," he explained stupidly.

That made sense! "Ohhh," I sighed in relief no that I knew he hadn't gone crazy. I changed as fast as I could.

"You can come out now," I said as I sat down in front of the mirror. I brushed my hair and smoothed it down so it looked pretty and pulled out a small make up bag.

"Why do girls always have to have make-up? Mitchie, you look beautiful without it," Shane said leaning on the back of the chair. "Sure I do," I said sarcastically while I finished up my mascara.

Shane bent down so his face was at my level and took my chin in his hands. He turned my face so I was just and inch or so a way from his. Shane whispered, "You. Are. Beautiful." And he kissed me. It wasn't rough but it was passionate.

He pulled me up so we were both standing and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him. We finally broke apart when the two of us ran out of air. He took my hand and led me out of the door.

"Do you want to tell people were together?" Shane asked me quietly. "Not yet," I replied, "Maybe later on." I dropped his hand as we neared the mess hall. We entered and as usual people turned to look at Shane as him and I got our breakfast.

I grabbed a plate of pancakes with syrup and Shane got scrambled eggs and bacon. We both grabbed some juice and headed back to the table where the three others were waiting.

"Hello my fellow aliens. Wait that rhymed! Hello Fellow! Hello Fellow! Hello Fellow!" Jason said jumping up. He grabbed a passing boy and practically yelled, "Did you know hello and fellow rhyme. That's crazy." He was grinning like a maniac.

Nate stood up and pulled Jason off the poor kid. "Yes Jason, we all know that hello and fellow rhyme. Now eat your breakfast, and don't attack anymore kids," Nate said calmly and slowly. The rest of us stifled our laughter.

Jason just sat back down happily and dug into his eggs and ketchup. "Alright, so does any one know where to get all the peanut butter for the prank?" Caitlyn asked the rest of us.

"I can get it!" I let out. "Where from?" Nate asked me confused. "The kitchen. They have like a whole closet full. I swear some of it is from when the camp opened," I explained, happy that I could help.

"How about we talk about this later when the entire population of girls here isn't staring at Shane," Nate said. My head whipped around to look at all the girls. They didn't even notice me.

I saw that all the girls were looking at him, fixing there hair, and putting on lip gloss. I huffed and turned back to my food. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

Shane was looking at me and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "You're not jealous are you, Mitchie?" he smirked. His warm breath tickled my ear. Is that what this was? Jealousy?

"Of course not," I said looking down at my food. I bit into my pancakes; they tasted like home. I could taste the pinch of cinnamon my mom always put in. Shane bit into his eggs and groaned.

Every one at the table stared at him. Once he swallowed he looked up at us, "What? They were delicious." I shook my head and laughed.

"Come on Mitchie you have to try these! They are so good!" Shane said scooping some onto his fork, "No..." I was cut off by Shane, "Come on they have cheese and they're amazingly good," Shane said bringing his fork closer to my mouth.

"I know my m…" I took a bite of the eggs he held at my face to drown out the rest of the sentence. No one noticed. I chewed slowly smiling. My dad had taught my mom the secret recipe to making scrambled egg perfection.

"Happy now," I rolled my eyes smiling. "Did you like them?" he asked eagerly. I nodded and took his hand under the table. Jason was eating his eggs like a baby. He was swirling them around his head making train sounds then finally taking a bite.

Nate was looking cautiously at him, and slowly edging away. "Um," Nate still scooted away from Jason, "maybe we should get to our classes." "Yeah…" Caitlyn chimed in. She too was looking worriedly at the still eating Jason.

Shane stood up and leaned over the table and took the fork from Jason. Jason looked up, annoyed. "Breakfast is over!" Shane said putting the fork on his own plate. He nodded disappointed but stood up anyway.

The five of us made our way across the still crowded room and dropped off our plates in the window. Shane looked up at the clock and his eyes got big. "I've got to run; I need to be at my classroom early. Love you!" Shane leaned into kiss me but I pulled back nodding towards the full room.

He ran off followed by the other two boys who were leaving to there classes. That left me and Caitlyn. "I better leave, my class starts in a couple of minutes," Caitlyn said. I nodded and walked out with her.

She turned right and I turned left to make a loop around to the back entrance of the kitchen. The bell rang and first period had started.

1st Period:

MITCHIES POV (still)

My mom was waiting in the kitchen reading one of those cheesy romance novels. "Hi mom," I said walking over to the sink with the waiting pile of dirty dishes next to it. "Hey baby," my mom walked over next to me.

She ran the water until it turned warm. We started washing the dishes together. "What's going on with you and that Shane Gray boy?" my mom asked suddenly. She surprised me so much that I dropped the plate I was washing; at least it didn't break.

"Wh…what do you mean?" I stuttered. "Mitchie," my mom sighed, "I'm not blind. There's something between the two of you." I had to tell her. I hadn't mastered lying to my mom. It was impossible.

"He's my boyfriend," I blurted out. It was my mom's turn to drop the soapy plate. "What!" she yelled, shocked. "Do I have to say it again?" I asked awkwardly.

"But how?" My mom asked. "We met the day after I got here in the computer lab. He ended up hiding from a mob in my cabin. And it turned out we were brother and sister cabins. Then we were all swinging by the swings and I fell and he and the rest of them took care of me and he accidentally let it slip that he liked me," I blurted out.

"Ah," my mother responded. She had actually followed that. We kept cleaning the dishes until there was almost none left and then my mom had another question, "Have you two kissed."

She was acting like a giggly school girl. I blushed looking down into the sink. My mo knew that that meant yes. "Oh, honey what was it like! Is he a good kisser?" She asked excitedly placing the last dish out to dry.

"It was amazing, like magic. He is the sweetest kisser in the world," I sighed leaning against the counter starry eyed. My mom hugged me close. "But you'll always be my little girl," she said softly.

SHANES POV

I was pissed off! The dancers wouldn't focus on anything. I had tried to line them up and put them in groups numerous times but not once had they even heard a single word I said.

Finally I stood on a chair and shouted, "Damn it! Would you assholes listen to me and do what I tell you already!" Everyone got quiet. "Get into four lines and space yourself," I shouted jumping off the chair.

I walked between the rows quickly and out of nowhere some giddy girl reached out and grabbed my butt. I snapped around to get away from her, but it was too late.

All hell broke loose and suddenly I was being tackled by teenage girls trying to gab my butt and ahem more private parts.

This summer was going to be long and hard.

(a/n I'm skipping a few periods and lunch) Blasts forward in time

5th Period

MITCHIES POV

I had just gotten done with cleaning the lunch dishes which were even grosser than the breakfast ones. I ran back to my cabin to grab some body spray to take away the smell of Fish Tacos.

I opened my cabin door and shrieked. "What the hell Shane!" I shrieked. He looked taken aback. "Sorry, just give me a second to restart my heart," I said catching my breath.

Shane walked over to me and pulled me in closing the door as he went. "I didn't mean to scare you," Shane apologized hugging me close to him. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"I want to tell people," he sighed into my hair. I leaned against his chest and said, "Me too, it isn't worth keeping a secret anymore. For the first time in my life, I feel…jealous," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Then it's decided, were telling everyone today," Shane said pulling me away, but he still held me by the shoulders. I nodded, "Let's go. Why not now. The sooner they know the sooner they stop ogling over my boyfriend," I said taking his warm hand in my own.

"You know a lot of people are going to hate you because of this, right?" he asked me before I reached the door. "I know, but I still have my real friends, Caitlyn and the guys," I said.

We took a step out of the cabin hand in hand. This day would be interesting

**Alright I didn't get three updates, but I got two. I would have had this out earlier but my family decided I had to go with them into the middle of the desert to watch my little brother shoot cans with his new rifle.**

**If you want to know, I'm in the West Coast Time frame so if these updates are really late to you, sorry. **

**Amazing Reviewer Award goes too: ****risingstar9328**

**Thanks too all you other totally cool reviewers: WildCat Lover 14; DazedAndConfusedForHM (the funniest craziest loveliest review…im sorry you can't win twice in a row…maybe next time : );**

**xXLysXxNoodlesXx;**

**xXMusic-in-my-soulXx.**

**Thanks for the reviews but to all you non-reivewers ****REVIEW!! ****I love reviews keep em coming. I'll have another update soon. **

**Press the gorgeous little button below.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

Alright people, the review ARE picking up but by a not so fast rate

**Alright people, the review ARE picking up but by a not so fast rate. (Like one more per chapter). I hope you like this chapter. You're going to see more of Shane's bipolar anger issues. BWAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I own the little paper clip thingy on my Microsoft Word screen. Muahahahaha…wait actually Microsoft owns that…darn.**

**SHANES POV**

Mitchie and I walked hand in hand down to the lake. We wanted to get this over with I was done with having random girls touching me. "Here it goes," Mitchie said as we hesitated stepping out onto the beach.

We were surrounded by trees and hidden from the twenty or so lounging teens at the beach. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered; my voice shook. I had sung in front of thousands, yet this is scaring me more than anything else.

She nodded her head and we stepped out into the sun. The gravel crunched under out feet as we approached the shore. No one had turned yet. Finally when we hit the grassy sand, heads turned.

The Girls' eyes widened in shock as they looked between Mitchie and me. Even glares were already being sent at Mitchie, and they hadn't even heard the news yet.

"Shaaane…" A whiny voice broke the awkward silence on the beach. I looked around the crowd to see Tess strutting over to the two of us. "What Tess," I snarled; I knew that look on her face. She was planning something.

"Let go of that losers hand, now! Why would you want to be with her," Tess flipped her hair, "when you could be, with me." She stepped forward and ran her fingers over my chest.

"Leave me alone Tess," I growled. "Why should I? You deserve someone like me, not her." Tess said sexily.

"God, just leave me alone! I fucking love Mitchie!!" I bellowed and the entire beach didn't breath. Nothing in the world seemed to move. "Happy Now!" I shouted to the rest of them.

Tess was glaring evilly at me, she was going to get me back. There was no other thing to think than about the misery Tess would end up bringing me this summer.

Mitchie looked up at me, scared. Every girl on the beach was shooting dagger eyes at her. I pulled her away from the shore and back into the woods where the evil looks couldn't reach us anymore.

"What's done is done," I said letting go of her hand and wrapping that arm around her shoulder. "I'm happy we did that," Mitchie sighed, "It will be easier for you, and once they get used to it, me too."

We were going to go to my cabin, even being the shack that it was, it felt like that was the place we needed to go. We needed to reinvent ourselves. 'Reinvention' I thought wryly.

MITCHIES POV

I was still a little shaky as we headed towards Shane's cabin. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulder at the same time though. We turned the corner around another cabin, and there was Shane's uncle, the camp director.

His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and he definitely was not happy. "Shane. What the hell do you think you were doing?" The man said. Shane's arm fell from my shoulder down to his side.

"I was tired of having all the girls chasing me. Tackling me. Trying to get a part of me," he spoke frustrated, "The two of us decided it would be easier if we just told everyone."

His uncle did not speak and stared at the two of us. Shane looked down at me and stared lovingly down at me. "Uncle," his uncle looked to him, "I love her. I really do."

I smiled involuntarily. His uncle surveyed the two of us. "If it really is love, so be it. I'm warning you though, every girl is going to hat you Mitchie," he said solemnly.

"I know," I said realization sinking in, "It's no different than anything before, really."

"Alright Shane, I'm not allowed to kick you out of camp. I've been given strict rules from your manager and parents that you have to stay here the entire time. I cannot control you, so I will not try. Please for the love of my job, break the rules when others aren't around. I could get in serious trouble if anyone knew I was letting you break the rules. Oh, and keep the clothes on Shane, it echoes up here," The man finished up.

I felt the blood rush to my face and Shane chuckle. "I'll try to control the tiger in me," Shane said seriously. I jumped back and turned to face him. "What!" I said shocked. "Kidding, Mitchie, kidding," he put his arms up defensively.

I rolled my eyes. The man in front of me was laughing quietly. "So, since I can't get kicked out of camp, that means Mitchie can't either, if we break the rules together, of course, right?" Shane said smirking.

"No, Shane, she can't. Your mother told me to return you to her alive and I don't know how suicidal or murderous you'll become if I kick her out off camp. So, it might be best if she stays," he chuckled again.

Shane smirked and looked at me, his eyes were lust filled. "So if we can't get kicked out, than I can do this?" Shane grabbed me and dipped me into a passionate kiss. His lips were soft like silk and his breath tasted clean and fresh. I felt the fireworks explode around me.

We pulled back up, out of breath to see that his uncle had stormed off in fake disgust. I laughed and smiled at Shane. He was amazing, even with his temper, just plain amazing.

We entered his cabin and I looked around. This really was the worst cabin. Everything was old and the walls were poorly insulated. It was colder in here than it was outside.

I sat down on what I presume was Shane's bed: It was messy, unmade, and the blanket had his name embroidered in a giant star. Yeah this was definitely Shane's bed.

"Mitchie, wow, this is weird, and um a little awkward, um…can we play this game, Twenty facts about you?" Shane stuttered. I had heard of the game before. All you really did was take turns asking each other questions.

It was a good idea we probably should know more about each other, "Alright, you go first." He sat down crossed legged facing me on his mattress. "Um…where do you live?" he asked. That one was easy enough, "Chicago. What's your favorite…"

I hadn't even gotten through my first question when Jason came busting through the door. He bent forward, leaning his hands on his knees, while he caught his breath. He stood up straight finally let out, "Guys, we have a quagmire!"

Shane and I looked at each other confused, "Quit the Martian talk bro' what the heck is a quagmire?" Shane shot out. "A problem! Duh!" Jason shouted. He grabbed our hands and pulled both of us out into the mountain air.

I could hear screaming and shouting coming from far away. We ran into the far back of the outdoor auditorium. People were mad, people were scared, there was even a few people crying.

"What happened!" me and Shane whispered to Jason in unison. "There was a fire, in the kitchen. The chef and a couple of kids were hurt. You guys missed it, the fire was huge." Jason whispered to us.

I felt my eyes grow wide, "Mom," I whispered and ran towards the front of the auditorium where the rest of the staff was trying to calm people down. Shane chased after me and stopped me before I reached the front.

"What did you mean 'mom'? What's the matter Mitchie? What's going on?" Shane asked frightful. I hugged him and started to cry into his shirt. He rubbed my back and ignored the whispering that surrounded us.

I looked up at Shane, my mascara running, "Shane, I have a secret."

**BWAHAHAHA CLIFFY…sorta. ****This update was sooo short! I'm incredible sorry but this seemed like the right place to end. I know it's not too great of a chapter. I don't like it. Review PLEASE. I LOVE YOU ALL**

**Wow I couldn't choose one or even two Amazing Reviewer Awards. There will be THREE(but only today, then I'm getting back down to picking one) So here is the Amazing Reviewer Reward: ****xXMusic-in-my-soulXx; cherrybomb54; DazedAndConfusedForHM.**

**Press the button!**

**l**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I like this chapter, I hope you do too. I love you all for reading my story :).**

**Disclaimer: I own a penguin named Phillip! But not Camp Rock**

Last Chapter:

Mitchie looked up at Shane, her mascara running, "Shane, I have a secret."

SHANES POV

I looked down at the crying girl. She seemed so fragile and ready to break. I held her closer and hugged her tight, "What is it Mitchie?" I was afraid of what the secret would be, but I knew that I would still love her, hopefully.

"Somewhere else, there is too many people hear," she whispered, wiping her eyes and ruined mascara. I lead us away from the large group of people and over to an area far away from them.

"Shane….," she shuddered involuntarily, "There's something you need to know. My mom isn't on a cruise. She was the chef." I looked disbelievingly down at Mitchie as she continued hew voice crack on the next part, "And I'm not really attending Camp Rock. I work in the kitchens part time. I wash the dishes."

She started crying again, she crossed her arms and held her ribs. It was almost like she was trying to keep herself from falling apart. I didn't know what to do, I felt angry because my girlfriend had been lying to me and everyone else about who she truly was. Then I also felt sympathetic, I knew she couldn't help this fate. I didn't know which emotion to follow.

She turned away from me and I could see the tears rolling down her face. I didn't have many options I could leave her and lose her forever or I could keep my angel. I chose the one I knew was right.

I wrapped my arms around Mitchie and held her tight. She looked up at me with surprise written all over her face. "I still love you," I whispered to her. She smiled and I caught the last tear with my thumb and wiped it away.

She smiled and used the edge of her jacket sleeve to wipe away the dried tears and soaked mascara. "Don't tell anyone Shane," Her voice quivered. "I promise," I said kissing her on the forehead.

My uncle called the camp to attention and had us all find a seat. We made our way up to the row were Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn were sitting and sat down next to them.

'What happened?' Nate mouthed to me. I just shook my head and looked up to the podium my uncle was standing at, "Hello everybody, as you all know this afternoon there was an accident. A fire started in the kitchen and it got out of control. The chef, Mrs. Torres, and two of your fellow students: Sarah and Melony were burnt. We took them to the hospital in the closest city because the burns were serious. The three will be back either tomorrow or the day after. The kitchen on the other hand, will need some repairing. The staff and I have to figure some things out so that you will all have a meal tonight so all classes for the rest of the day are cancelled. You are dismissed, please listen for the dinner bell."

People ran and shuffled out of the auditorium and back to their cabins to find bathing suits and other things Mitchie and I stood up to leave but my uncle called us back. "Mitchie, I need to speak with you," Every one of the five of us stopped to listen, "Just Mitchie please."

The other three left faster than I did. He cast her a reassuring smile and walked off to catch up with the three others. We left back to Cabin Glamour and waited anxiously for Mitchie to get back.

When she got back her eyes were puffy. She had been crying again. She stood quietly in the doorframe and finally said, "Shane, can we go take a walk?" I jumped up and waved to the other three who looked confused and annoyed.

"When we got into the cover of the woods I looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?" "They said I will have to work harder in the kitchen and it will probably take longer because my mom usually washes dishes with me. They also said my moms arm is in really bad condition and if she can't keep working here, I'll have to leave," Mitchie finished monotone, she let no emotion escape her voice.

"What! They can't do that!" I yelled out. "But they can, I'm not a permanent resident here. I'm not paying to be here," Mitchie sighed. "Your mom will get better," I sighed hoping that I was right.

"Let's not talk about the future. We only know that we have now," Mitchie said piercing me with her lively eyes. Right there I kissed her. Just for saying that. I kissed her with all the love I had. She was shocked and froze up for a second but then kissed me back.

Those were the standards I live by. 'Who knows about the future, all we have is now.' I broke away from the kiss breathing heavily. I really did love this girl. She wasn't what I pictured my dream girl to be, but Mitchie she was my angel.

I pecked her softly on the lips and grabbed her hand. I took off running back to the cabin where hopefully the others were still at. We burst through the door laughing and stumbling.

The other three were staring at us wide-eyed and frozen. Jason was holding a Popsicle half way to his mouth. "Um…hi" Mitchie laughed, she was much happier than when we had left earlier. Luckily after she broke the silence, people in the cabin started moving again.

"Hey what's been up Mitchie? You've seemed very…upset every time we saw you," Jason said biting into his popsicle. "Nothing, it's just been an…emotional day," Mitchie replied quickly and everyone stopped bothering her. I don't know how they saw through her mask so easily.

"Since we have the day off what do you all want to do?" I asked everyone. "Um…actually Caitlyn and I were going to go swimming on the empty shore of the lake." Nate responded blushing. "I was going to go try to find forest monkeys!" Jason said flashing us his bright blue tongue.

"I guess it's just me and you," Mitchie smiled leaning her back against my chest. I smiled down at her. "Well were going to go now, before you two start making out," Caitlyn said grabbing a towel and following Nate out of the cabin.

"The forest monkeys call!" Jason jumped up running out of the cabin howling like a monkey. I looked down at Mitchie whose eyes were wide. "Is he al…" Mitchie started but I cut her off." "He was dropped on his head as a baby. We have video proof." "Ahhh," Mitchie said understandingly.

"So…" she said. "So, you want to give my uncle a heart attack?" I said smirking. "What are you thinking tiger?"

"Oh just that if my uncle has two sexy teens making out in his office..." "Let's go!" She smiled throwing her jacket onto the bed. I took her hand and we walked out of the cabin.

We walked through the labyrinth of cabins closer and closer to the staff offices. We acted like we were spies running between cabins and pointing our fingers into guns. I had even rolled on the leafy ground to go inconspicuously between cabins. Mitchie laughed at that.

I got so caught up in my spy mission that I lost track of everything. I was still in the crazy mess of cabins, but there was nobody in sight. Mitchie had disappeared while I wasn't looking. I straightened up from my crouching position and looked around every where in sight, no Mitchie.

I was getting worried I ran around cabins, looked through bushes, and shouted her name. There was no sign of Mitchie.

I decided to climb a tree to get a better look of the area. I climbed up the fat tree breaking the smaller branches all the way up. Branches snapped and bent and more times than I was comfortable with, I almost fell. I finally got to a good, thick, safe branch to sit and look on.

I looked around and I still couldn't see her. That's when I noticed the ground. I looked down from my perch and saw the rocky ground about thirty feel below. The woozy-sickness began to sink in.

I gripped tighter to the tree trunk and thought of possible ways to get down. The braches were a decent size until about ten feet off the ground. Before that, I had broken almost all of the good ones.

I started towards the ground slowly and cautiously. I slipped once, but I found safety by grabbing a branch just before I fell. I was just to the point where the braches got little when I slipped.

I was on the last big branch and had caught myself. The back of my right knee had caught the tree branch while my left leg pretty much dangled uselessly. I held onto a branch across from the one I was stuck on to, so that I didn't fall. "Damn," I muttered.

"Need a little help?" Someone shouted jokingly up at me. My head turned slowly towards the ground so that I still wouldn't slip. Standing there laughing, was Mitchie. Her laugh echoed through the woods like music. I was still trying to find a way to get down.

A click and a flash surprised me. I looked evilly down at Mitchie and the camera she was holding. "What! I'll need memories," She laughed still. Right then my right leg slipped and luckily found its way to a lower branch. I climbed down the rest of the way quickly breaking many branches in the process.

"Where were you?!" I yelled hugging her into my chest. "Watching you be a really sucky spy," she giggled pulling out of the hug. "No offense taken, a real spy never would have gotten stuck in a tree. So the real spy's girlfriend wouldn't have a picture of him dangling there looking like and idiot," I said making a grab for the silver digital camera.

"I'm not deleting that picture," she said matter of fact-ly. "Would this convince you to delete it?" I asked pulling her hips closer and kissing her sexily. She kissed back with as much or maybe even more than I put into the kiss. When we broke apart I stuttered, "So?"

"Nope," she said running away giggling madly. I chased her until we reached the staff office building. We entered quickly closing the screen door behind us. There was nobody in this generic office building.

My uncle's office door was left ajar. I peaked inside of it and the coast was clear. I looked at his giant daily schedule whiteboard covering the wall. It had everything time perfect to. I looked at his desk to see all the paperclips organized by color. Wow, my uncle was OCD. (a/n obsessive compulsive disorder)

It said that he would be in here in two minutes to pick up some resumes. "Let's give him a show he'll remember," I said slyly. Mitchie just smiled.

Just on time I heard the screen door open and my uncles slow footsteps getting closer. I sat down on my uncles rolling chair and pulled Mitchie into my lap. We kissed with so much love and power. Soon it was a full blown make out session and that's when my uncle opened the door. What ever he was holding dropped to the ground, but I was paying to much attention to the way my hands fit on her hips and the feeling of her fingers running through my hair.

"SHANE MICHAEL GRAY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he shouted. Mitchie and I broke apart smiling and resisting bursting out laughing.

"Well, I think I'm kissing my girlfriend," I laughed. We ran hand and hand past him as he bellowed, "Shane be glad I'm scared of what your mum will do to me if I kick you out!" We started cracking up as soon as we got outside.

**Alright People here is you chapter! I know I'm updating really late at night, but it's the only time I have. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me how you want Shane do you want meaner, more bipolar, sexier, less sexy, more kissing, less kissing. TELL ME. I'll put it into the story. **

**The Amazing Reviewer Award for last chapter goes to: ****don't forget to take a breath (a/ it was short but it made me laugh :) Congrats)**

**Thanks too**: xXLysXxNoodlesXx ; XoKortnayoX ; cherrybomb54 ; risingstar9328 ; WildCat Lover 14 ; MissDestinyHope ; DazedAndConfusedForHM ; xXMusic-in-my-soulXx


	9. Chapter 9

**ARRRRGGG you reviewers are on very very mixed sides. Some of you want more kissing some of you less. It's very hard for me to write like this. Oh well lets see where this story is going. My stories tend to write themselves.**

**To me this chapter is weak. Shanes too calm. So I'm warning you, there's always a calm before the storm. Which pretty much means, Shane's calm in this chapter…next chapter, oh no, exact opposite. **

**Disclaimer: Phillip is my famous penguin. I own him. I don't own Camp Rock.**

**NATES POV**

Caitlyn and I stepped off the dock into a rickety row boat. I wobbled a little before sitting down next to Caitlyn. I felt that even though we had gotten close, I still owed her for that one night years ago.

From talking to her, I knew that I had hurt her. I made her the laughing stock of the girls cabins and embarrassed her more than I thought possible. I shuddered at the thought of having to walk back to you cabin naked and soaking wet. I couldn't believe I had actually done that.

I looked over at her and we started to row. We were both in our bathing suits, she was in a teal and orange bikini that flattered her so well. I was just in plan red swim trunks. After a few minutes I looked back at the crowded shore. The lake was covered in playing, laughing, tanning bodies. I was glad we were going to be on our own.

After another few minutes of comfortably silent rowing we reached the shore. I jumped out into the calm waves of the lake and pulled the boat up the shore. The boat was heavy and had a little rope on the front. I grabbed the rope and pulled.

When this still didn't get that boat onto the sand I turned so the rope was over my shoulder and I was walking forward. I pulled and tugged until I was almost horizontal to the ground. Caitlyn had doubled over laughing at me, now that she had too gotten out of the little boat.

"You know, I think I'll just leave it here," I said letting go of the rope. I fell forward into the soggy sand. Caitlyn giggled and ran over to me. I spit dirt out back into the water. When I looked at her she poked my arm and yelled, "Tag!"

She took of running through the tide. I knew I could have caught her and kept away from her but I decided this definitely wasn't competitive. I chased her up the beach tagged her shoulder and took off in a beeline going the other way.

She wasn't slowing down and she was catching up. She tagged me playfully and I swiveled laughingly. Before she could get anywhere I picked her up and flung her good-naturedly over my shoulder. She was laughing until I started to carry her out into deeper water.

"Nate put me down," she laughed trying to get back down. I wouldn't let her and kept walking until I was about knee deep in water. Then I slipped. We both went tumbling into the lake water.

It wasn't deep but we both went completely under. When we both popped back out from under the water we cracked up laughing. The two of us waded back to the shore and lied out in the sun.

**JASONS POV**

I was crouching under the low branches of a tree. The butterfly net was clutched tightly in my hands. I think I had heard the local forest monkey move. There was a crunching as the forest monkey got closer.

The leaves kicked up and I lunged towards the monkey. The butterfly net swished over my head and caught on something. My war cry echoed through the hills and I looked up. I hadn't caught a forest monkey, I had caught a girl!

I looked at her through the white net. She was very pretty. She had dark hair and green eyes. I looked shocked and yelped, "Your not a forest monkey!" She looked at me confused and removed the net from her head.

"Um…no, I'm not," she said slowly. "I'm sorry I was hunting monkey forests...wait…forest monkeys," the words stumbled out of my mouth. I was nervous. "Yeah, I don't think they hang out around these parts of the forest," she explained to me. That's why I hadn't caught any!

"That makes sense!" I yelled happy that I wasn't crazy. "I'm Casey," she said smiling and stuck out her hand. I shook it quickly, but forget that I had been shaking her hand so I kept shaking it and smiling at her until she coughed and looked down at her hand. I let go immediately, I felt so stupid.

"Sorry," I blushed and looked down at my feet. "It's fine, so you're Jason right?" she asked. I looked up bright eyed and nodded profusely. "Hey do you want to go to the computer lab with me," she asked nervously. "Let's go!" I marched out of the woods, and Casey was following me laughing.

**MITCHIES POV**

Shane and I were still running away from the main camp ground. I was holding his hand tightly as went dashed, laughing, towards the woods. His uncle had fire shooting out of his ears when we left. Shane had promised me though, that we wouldn't be in any trouble at all.

Shane led us deep into the woods when we finally slowed down. 'Wow, his face, just wow! I wonder what he's going to tell my mom." Shane said thinking. "Are you afraid?" I asked curious. "Not of my mom, she'll probably just roll her eyes and laugh. My dad on the other hand, dad will be hard to deal with." Shane said sighing and finally coming to a stop, "What about your parents?." He turned to look at me.

"My mom will probably be worried that I'm kissing you so much, but after that, she'll laugh it off." I said smiling. I hoped he wouldn't ask about my father. My hope was wasted because the next thing he said was, "What about you dad?"

I stiffened a little but decided I wasn't keeping anymore secrets from him. I looked him in the eye and mumbled, "He died when I was little." Shane's face showed shock and sympathy. "Mitchie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean," he trailed off.

"It's fine," I said looking up at the tall trees, "it happened so long ago that I've gotten used to it." He wrapped one arm around my waist. "I have something I want to show you," he smiled to me.

I looked up at him expectantly. "My uncle built a tree house out here. The guys and I have turned it into our little sanctuary, but I think you might need to hide sometime too now. Now that half the girls in the country will want to hunt you down," he smiled.

Shane pointed to a tree that stood in the center of a small clearing; there was a rope step ladder extending up the tree. We walked over to it together. "You first, I promise it won't break." Shane smiled and gestured towards the ladder.

I climbed the ladder slowly making sure that I didn't slip. The ladder went straight through the floor and into the tree house. The tree house was supported by the base tree it was built around. It was so large though, that poles held up both sides.

When I entered the tree house, I was surprised by how large it was. Now wonder the poles were needed. There was an over stuffed faux green leather couch, a table with a stack of board games, and a television and shelf after shelf of DVD's.

There was more but it was too hard to explain. One thing caught my attention. I stared unwillingly at a shelf full of pictures. There were pictures of everything. The biggest was of the three boys standing together in front of there cabin on there very first day of camp rock.

The second picture I notice was Jason stuck on top that same cabin with the whole camp staff trying to get him down. He couldn't have been older that fourteen. It seemed like typical Jason. The last picture I looked at was one of just Shane. It was him on the stage just after he had won the competition.

I smiled. "That was a good night," Shane said, "It was the night the band got together, and it was when we got signed." I jumped and turned. I didn't know that Shane was right behind me. "It's nice up here. I like it," I smiled up at Shane.

"No one else knows where it is, so were all safe here. There's no screaming girls, no need for autographs, its just us being, us," Shane sighed. He flopped down on the couch and stared at the powerless TV.

I went to sit down on the couch, but then I noticed the dust. The whole place was covered in it. I looked around and then back at Shane. "Have you guys ever cleaned this place?" I asked worried.

"Um…well, we haven't been here in years, and now we're just lazy, so I don't think so. Why?" he asked confused. He didn't notice any "This place is gross! Is there a broom, or a duster, or…anything?" I asked looking around.

"Oh wow, I think we have a broom in the cabinet over there," he said pointing towards an armoire. I opened the doors to it and a shower of stuff fell to my feet. There were markers, a baseball, a purple elephant doll, a box of empty skittle wrappers, and toilet paper. I turned towards Shane who was looking at me holding back a laugh. "Toilet paper?" I asked picking it up and throwing it playfully at him.

"TPing, duh!" he laughed. I smiled and just gave up hope of finding the broom in this mess. I threw what had fallen out back into the armoire and stuffed the door shut. "I'm not even going to try," I said walking over to sit on the couch with Shane.

"I hope my mom's alright, I want to stay here with you," I laid my head on his shoulder and gazed at the wall. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close. "You aren't going anywhere," He smiled quickly down at me.

"I love you Shane," I whispered. He held me tighter, thinking to himself.

**I'm done! Hehehe Now you get a little bit of all the groups. Do you like Jason's girly. Should he stay with her, should she be a smarty or an airhead. You Choose BWAHAHA. I liked it, it didn't have as much as I wanted. I know it was short…SORRY.**

**I've been extremely stressed lately. My school is putting on the play High School Musical, & I'm Gabriella (yay). Um…the only problem is the show is in less than a week now and it looks like C R A P. Nobody will focus so I'm stressing majorly.**

**I have a different play in 3 weeks and that's not ready either. EEP. Oh and there won't be an update Saturday. I'm going to Disneyland. So don't wait up for a review that day cuz I'll be riding Space Mountain and dancing through the New Orleans area. **

**Alright the Amazing Reviewer Award goes to**: xXLysXxNoodlesXx

Thanks to all you other reviewers**: ****xXMusic-in-my-soulXx**** ; ****MissDestinyHope**** ; ****DazedAndConfusedForHM**** ; ****Camp Rock Jonas Brothers 14**** ; ****risingstar9328**** ; ****cherrybomb54**** ; ****Joe and Kevin Jonas fan**** ; ****aznsmartalec**

**P.S. You want a very bipolar Shane. Well this is Part 1 of Shane's bipolar-ness a.k.a. he's calm and sweet. Next chapter will have the other half of bipolar-ness; he shall be pissy and hecka sexy! BWAHAHA. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Muahaha the reviews are in and the choice on Jason's girl is made. You have to wait to find out. I'm sorry I'm not sure how Shane is going to act in this chapter. If he's not completely as bipolar as I planned, I apologize in advance. Oh and I'm sorry this wasn't up yesterday, I was getting pictures for my professional headshot taken, and it took forever. **

**Disclaimer: I own my awesome résumé and headshot! Unfortunately this does not include Camp Rock.**

SHANES POV

I heard the dinner bell ring while Mitchie and I were in the tree house. I stood up and so did she. We walked back to the hole in the wooden floor. I bent down carefully and put my feet into the rungs of the ladder. I climbed down and relaxed once I touched down on the ground. Climbing down this ladder had always given me the creeps.

I watched Mitchie carefully as she descended. I hope she was more at ease than I was. It was probably my nerves that kept me slipping. She jumped the last few rungs and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Come on!" she laughed pulling me towards the mess hall. When we got closer to the lit building laughing, music, and the smell of burnt macaroni and cheese filled our senses. We kept up a steady pace and laughed our way into the warm building.

People were: eating, singing, and dancing to some old 50's or 60's music. It was a fun sight. We walked over to the food table where we got some macaroni that was blackened around the edges and some once frozen french fries.

We piled the slightly too orange pasta and greasy fries onto our plates. "I'll take the plates back to the table if you get the drink," I suggested. "Which one do you want?" she asked smiling. "Coffee!" I immediately said.

"No coffee, Shane!" she ordered. "Why not?" I whined cocking my head to the side. I gave her my best puppy-dog-pout. She didn't give in, dang that girl was good. No one resisted my puppy dog pout. "It makes your breath smell weird. You're getting a lemonade." She finalized it by picking up the cans of lemonade and starting off across the room.

I followed behind her, dodging dancers as I went. I almost dropped the plates twice and muttered strings of curses the rest of the way across the room. I got to the table a little while after Mitchie and sat down in the only seat left. Wait, why were there no seats left?

I looked around at the table and saw the person who had filled in the seat. It was a girl she looked pretty, but not nearly as gorgeous as Mitchie. She had dark hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

"Um…guys who's this?" I asked motioning to the girl politely. "This is Casey, and she's been helping me find the most efficient way to catch forest monkeys in the computer lab. We thought that we should look it up after I didn't catch any monkeys in my net. All I caught was her," he babbled, gazing upward.

"Hi Casey," I said looking her way for a few seconds. My gaze was broken when Mitchie shrieked. I looked over at her to see her drenched in ice cold water. I looked around her to see a spilled water cooler and a giggling Tess.

"Oops," she laughed, "I must have slipped. Hi Shane." She skipped away unapologetically. "Why I outta…" Caitlyn trailed off. "Dammit Tess get back here!" I yelled angrily at her.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted back over to me. "What Shaney, it was just an accident," she pouted while playing with the sleeve of my shirt. I shrugged her off subtly at first, when she didn't move I had to do something else. I took arm she was playing with and pushed her away as far as I could.

I turned back to the table, but saw that Caitlyn and Mitchie had gone to get a change of clothes. The other three were watching me intensely. "You need to stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend. I love her. Not you. Get used to it. If I ever find out that you messed with either of us you'll wish you didn't," I snarled angrily.

She didn't let up she just took a step forward. "You'll want me Shane. One day, your going to see how amazing I really am, and you're going to leave Mitchie to for me. And you'll be all mine," she whispered huskily. She rubbed my cheek and I swatted her away. Then she strutted off to the dance floor where she stole some poor girls dance partner.

I turned back to the table and stared lividly down at them. They quickly averted their eyes and waited for me to explode. "I cannot believe that girl! I'm going back to the girls' cabin. Jason how about you stay back and dance with Casey. Nate come with me." I ordered.

I picked up Mitchie's plate and my own and stomped off angrily toward the cabin. Nate followed quickly behind. He and Caitlyn had already finished their food.

I speed walked through the darkening campground and finally arrived at Glamour. Nate opened the door and I closed my eyes. "Everybody decent?" I asked keeping my eyes glued shut. From one girl's shriek I guessed not.

I tried to move backwards but tripped and fell. I fell hard on my back. I was outside the cabin once again looking straight up at the stars that were quickly appearing. I wasn't sure if those stars were real or just in my mind.

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled running out of the cabin. She was dressed in only a tank top that had been thrown hastily on after my fall probably. She pulled me up so I was sitting and two plates of stinky sticky macaroni slid down my chest.

"Omigod Shane," Nate yelped looking at the mess. The gooey noodles were sliding around and the cheese was making a greasy puddle at the bottom of my shirt. I could feel the cheese sinking through my denim jeans into a place where no cheese should ever be.

"Um, Shane. You might want to go take a shower." Mitchie said trying to get some of the cheese and French fry grease out of my hair. "Alright, baby," I smirk leaning in towards her, "How about you come with me and we can take one together."

Her jaw dropped and Nate smacked me on the back of the head, "Dude!" "Don't even get me started Shane," she grumbled standing up. "Alright, alright here comes my speech. I'm a virgin. Blah Blah Blah. It's programmed in my brain. Dah Dah Dah. I'm Sorry," I droned out in a monotone voice.

"That's better," Mitchie said folding her arms across her chest. "But you still will need that shower, you stink," Caitlyn said straight forwardly. I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll take one later."

MITCHIES POV

I heard the music in the distance stop and chattering people exit the hall. I remembered then that I had to wash dishes. I pulled Shane off to the side while Nate and Caitlyn went back into the cabin.

"I need to go wash dishes. I'll be back in around two around maybe," I sighed looking in the direction of the kitchen. Shane picked up the two plates and stood up straight. "I'm going to help you. Don't even think of saying no. I want to," he said taking my hand in his clean one.

We walked towards the kitchen and entered through a blackened wall that was covered by a mosquito net. The burning was bad but it had only gotten the porch and the far wall so the kitchen was still workable.

I started to fill the sink; I stood watching the water run through the air. Shane came up behind and put his two hands on either side of me. He leaned forward playfully on my and felt the macaroni goo on the back of my shirt. I had the feeling I was going to get very messy tonight.

"I'm going to go get the dishes. Put a squirt of that green soap in the water," I said moving one of his arms so I could get a pile of dishes. Unlike any other place in camp, the kitchen had a tile floor. I looked down at the scorch marks on the floor. It must have been a big fire.

I took the plates and turned back around to Shane and the sink. I almost dropped the plates at what I saw. Shane had turned the water back on and bubble's were erupting everywhere. So far the bubbles had cascaded down to the floor and were making piles around Shane's feet.

I ran over and set the plates down on the counter. "What did you do!" I shouted trying to reach over the bubbles to turn off the tap. "I thought you wanted bubbles!" Shane asked me worriedly. The bubbles still continued to grow.

I couldn't reach the faucet without soaking my white tank top. The bubbles were growing faster. They had already token over a quarter of the kitchen and we were surrounded on all sides by the white stuff.

Why, oh, why did my mom have to get the longer lasting bubble soap! I decided it was sacrifice getting soaked or be eaten alive by bubbles so I lunged towards the sink. I turned off the rush of water and turned towards Shane.

"What the hell Shane," I said looking at him, "How much soap is really in there?" He slipped and stumbled over to the deep sink and reached his arms all the way down until his face was completely emerged in bubbles.

He came back up holding an empty bottle of soap, a cheesy grin pasted on his face. "It feel," he explained quietly. I just looked up at the moon showing through the bug net and murmured 'Why Lord? Why?'

"Come on Mitchie," his voice went husky on my name. Shane was standing behind me, his mouth at my ear. An involuntary shiver went up my spine. "Come on, we can fix this, we can clean it up," he turned me around and put his hands gently on my waist.

"Let's get the dishes, then the bubbles," I sighed. We slid over towards the sink. As he dipped a few plates in the bubbly water I cleared part of the counter from bubbles so that I would have a place to set them.

"You wash, I dry." I said taking the first plate out of his hands and drying it with a cloth. Time went by and soon we began to have fun. We were dancing and singing around the kitchen slipping over the bubbles that still had control of the kitchen.

When I took the last plate and set it on top of one of the stacks of dishes Shane grabbed me around the waist. He picked me up and spun me around. All I could focus on was his face.

He set me down soundly on the ground and looked me in the eyes. His were full of sparks of happiness and a smile nobody had seen on him in such a long time was plastered on his face. "God, you're so beautiful," he sighed looking me in the eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my forehead on his. "Thanks for helping me tonight," I whispered. "It was nothing, let's go clean up the bubbles." He smiled.

We opened part of the bug nest and tried to pick up bubbles so we could throw them out of the building. The bubbles didn't like to stick though, and they slid right through our hands. I scooped up a handful and flicked it at Shane. It went right into his hair.

The bubble war was on! We were flinging bubbles at each other, hiding for cover, and laughing incredibly loud. Soon we were covered I bubbles and sticky from the soap. When all the bubbles were popped I looked at the mess we had created.

This was going be tough to clean up.

**Alright, I know Shane didn't go very bipolar, but I know the outline for next chapter and guess what! There will be a sexy, angry, bipolar Shane. Please review! I honestly think they keep me going!**

**The Amazing Reviewer Award goes to: ****dragons in our midst**

**Thanks to all the rest of you soooo much! : don't forget to take a breath ; MissDestinyHope**** ; ****xXMusic-in-my-soulXx**** ; ****aznsmartalec**** ; ****risingstar9328**** ; ****xXLysXxNoodlesXx**** ; ****cherrybomb54**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, the day you've all been waiting for is here

**Alright, the day you've all been waiting for is here! It's prank, bipolarness, and sexy Shane time. Bwahaha I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I made it extra special so that it is worth the wait. This will be a long chapter. :)**

**Mitchies POV**

I woke up and all the memories of laughing and bubbles flooded back to me. I smiled and stretched out my arms. I climbed slowly down the ladder of my bunk. "Good morning sleepy, get dressed fast, we have to go get everything ready," Shane scared me.

Shane was already awake and sitting in the bottom bunk. Caitlyn was rubbing her eyes looking curiously at us. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was over an hour before I normally woke up. "What's going on?" I whined leaning against the bed frame looking at him.

"Today's prank day smarty. And amazingly we have absolutely nothing done. We have to go grab some stuff for later tonight," Shane said quickly. I was already at my closet grabbing clothes.

My bruises were light enough now that I decided I could finally wear short sleeves. I ran back to Shane, remembering he was in the room, and threw a blanket over him so he couldn't look. "No peeking," I mocked.

I could hear him groan playfully. I threw on a teal tank top and a white cover-up and some black jeans. I looked over my shoulder and sighed in relief when I saw that Shane hadn't disobeyed. "Ok I'm dressed," I said leaning against the wall.

He shoved the blanket off of him and flipped the hair out of his eyes. "Let's go then," he turned towards Caitlyn, "Caitlyn, it might be better if you just stayed here. It will be less suspicious."

She nodded and laid back down on the bed yawning, "Alright, just don't get caught." We stepped out of the cabin into the morning air. It was only dawn, and the sun hadn't come out yet, and the fog still hadn't cleared.

We ran towards the kitchen, not taking anything of our surroundings in. We slowed to a walk and went carefully up the burnt steps and through the netting. After that we hurried towards the pantry.

Once the door was opened I crouched down low to where they kept the peanut butter. Shane had ran over to the counter where a few baskets were lying exactly where we left them last night. He brought two of them over to where I was crouching.

He set them down and I started loading the peanut butter. "Why does the camp have so much peanut butter?" I asked looking at all of it. "Every year they get around fourty bottles of it and it never gets eaten," Shane explained.

When we had finished loading in the peanut butter, we had around a hundred jars. There was still enough in the cabinet for no one to even notice there was any missing. We both picked up one of the heavy baskets and waddled back towards the cabin. The sun was just barely peeking over the lowest part of the mountain. Most of the camp was still in shadows.

We got the baskets back to our cabin quickly. Caitlyn was waiting there reading a magazine. "We need to get the buckets now!" I said setting down my basket. This time, Caitlyn made the trip with us back to the kitchen.

We each grabbed two buckets. By now the sun was even higher so we dashed back through the camp hoping not to be seen. We slammed through the cabin door panting. The prank was all go.

I was in dance class and watching Shane show us the dance we had to learn. He was amazing. "Alright, now it's your turn. Everybody in rows," he shouted above the chatter. I stood up hastily and got into my position.

Shane turned the music on and we all waited for the starting count. Once we heard the beat to start, we all followed Shane's count. He walked between the rows and dodged random dance moves.

We he walked down my row, we were down to the last few counts that we had learned, when we stopped dancing he stopped in front of me. "Nice," he smirked. "The rest of you, you can talk, dance, be happy. Just don't bother me!" Shane shouted as he turned the stereo off with a remote control.

The group broke from their lines and spread through the room. Shane dragged me anxiously into an empty corner of the room. "Mitchie I need to talk to you outside, it concerns your dancing!" Shane said loud enough for the entire room to here.

I followed him outside confused. When we got to behind the building, I asked him "What about my dancing?" "It's way to sexy," he said huskily pinning me up against the cabin. He took my face into his hands and pressed his lips hotly against mine. His body pressed against mine, and soon we were in a full blown make out session. I ran my hands through his hair and moaned his name through the kisses.

A shout broke us apart, and he threw himself off me looking in the direction of where the noise had came from. It was a man about the age of my mom. He was blushing brightly underneath her shades. "Dad?" Shane croaked embarrassedly. I felt heat rush to my face, and I took a step away from Shane.

"Shane Michael! Get over here right now!" He yelled then she looked at me. "You come too," he said quieter. Shane and I walked slouching towards his dad. "Shane, I'm guessing this is Mitchie," he asked him.

Shane nodded and kept quiet. "Shane your uncle called me last night, and told me of you twos little, well, little prank. So I decided I would come and make a visit. God, I want to erase that image of you two from my mind," he shuddered and Shane finally spoke up.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Mitchie," Shane said defensively. "I don't like her," He said folding his arms. I felt uncomfortable beyond belief. "Father Dammit! She's right there! And I don't care what the hell you think. I. Love. Her." Shane said getting angry.

"I don't care. I sent you here to be a good kid, to get better. Now I find you here and you haven't even learned anything!" He snarled tearing his sunglasses off of his face. He had the same sparkling eyes, but right now they were flashing with fury.

"Maybe if you would stay out of my life I could learn something! I was doing fine until you got here!" Shane raised his voice. "Yeah, you were doing fine picking up skanks!" He directed her gaze at me.

I felt tears start to build. I tried to take a step back, but Shane grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Take it back!" he shouted. "Why should I take back what's true!" He retorted. I felt the tears burst over.

"You don't even know her! She is the sweetest, finest, most amazing girl I've ever met and all you want to do is tear her down. Nothing you say is true. Anything you say is wrong." Shane said slowly, and I felt the tears stop.

"I don't believe you," he said calmly. "I guess that doesn't matter. Nothing you say will ever make me think differently about Mitchie. So just leave because nothing you do will change me," he said.

I felt terrible for being the reason they were fighting. I felt like even worse when his dad stomped off leaving the two of us behind. Shane turned and looked at me. There were tears in his eyes. Shane Gray, the big bad rock star was crying, and it was entirely my fault.

I pulled him into a tight embrace and hugged him close. "I'll never be good enough for my dad," Shane trembled. I gave him a reassuring squeeze and he broke away. "I want wafers now," he smiled. I laughed lightly and followed him back into the dance studio.

We walked through the door of the dance studio and people were laughing, yelling, and there was even a group playing duck duck goose. We walked to the side of the room and just stared at everyone.

Two girls finally walked up too Shane; they completely ignored me. I had figured out by now that everyone ended up hating me except for the obvious ones. "Hi Shane," the shorter of the two smiled. "We were wondering if we could, like, talk to you or something," The tall one smiled showing off pearly white teeth.

"Sure, sure," he replied calmly. "Ok so I was wondering, what it's like to be so sexy, and hot, and have gorgeous lips like those!" the taller one grabbed Shane's face and kissed him on the lips. I tried to push her off but the smaller one kept me away. I could see Shane pushing her away, yet she still tried harder and tried to force her tongue on him.

Shane finally pushed her off of him and she went tumbling into her friend. He wiped his lips furiously. His eyes glimmered with pure rage and fury. His face got hot and I could see the eruption about to start.

"You frickin' sluts! Why the hell would you do that! Do you not have any respect?! I was forced here to teach you whores and only one good thing has come out of all of it! People like you are the people I hate. Damn it! You two are absolutely fucking terrible!" Shane shouted.

Everyone in the room froze in their place and looked at him. He was almost rabid with rage. He put my hand on his shoulder to cool him off, but he just shook it off and went into another rant.

"I'm just like everybody else! I'm a normal kid! I yell. I throw tantrums. I mess around. I push people into lakes! I'm a freaking kid! Nobody treats me like it! All I want is respect and a fun time, but you people have to shit around with me and I hate it. Class Dismissed!" Shane shouted.

He stomped out of the cabin and I followed quickly behind him. Once we were a good two hundred yards from that building he turned towards me. "Let's go find those wafers!" he said happily.

God, I really was starting to believe that Shane was bipolar.

SHANES POV

It was getting closer to the time the dance started and our prank was all go. I had munched my way through three boxes of Nilla wafers and was as happy as ever. I was in Reinvention with my band mates and we were getting ready for the welcome dance.

All of us had a girl now and it was going good. The only real thing that had bothered me today was my dad's visit. I was hard to realize that I would never be enough to make him proud. I was fine though, because I knew that my mom would like Mitchie.

"So do you guys all think this prank is going to work?" Nate spoke up as he buttoned up a blue plaid shirt. "Of course! We looked over everything!" Jason piped up. I looked over at the clock. The dance would start in half an hour at eight and the prank would probably take place two hours after that.

"Come on guys, let's go meet up with the girls," I said taking the final handful of wafers out of my fourth box. How did I stay so skinny!

Nate and I left towards cabin glamour while Jason left in the opposite direction. We walked and passed few people along the way and finally we were outside their cabin waiting anxiously as we knocked.

The girls opened the door slowly and we stepped into their almost empty room. The two girls were standing with linked arms and looking unbelievably beautiful. I couldn't even focus on Caitlyn even for a second. Mitchie was all I could see.

She was glowing with her beautiful curled hair. The dress she was wearing flattered her like no other. It was purple with black lace covering it and it reached slightly above her knees and a purple bow was placed gently in her hair. She was the most amazing girl I had ever seen in my life.

"Shall we go," I said gently linking my arm into hers. She smiled and let go of Caitlyn's arm so we could leave. We left Caitlyn and Nate to themselves for a few minutes. The two of us walked slowly and quietly. She looked at me and I could tell she had something to say.

"Shane, this is crazy you know?" she said sighing. I held her hand tighter, confused. "What's crazy?" I asked looking at her worriedly. "This, us, Shane. I love this, and I wouldn't have it any other way! Shane I love you, but once camp is over will people believe we are together? I want them too and I'm scared of what they will say. I'm going to stay with you, if you still want me. I wouldn't change that ever. Shane what are we going to tell people once Camp Rock is over?" she said looking down at the ground.

"Does it matter if they believe you?" I stopped her and put both of my hands on her shoulders. "Does it really matter what the rest of the world thinks. Me, you, and everyone who we trust will know that we're together. They'll believe us. It doesn't matter what any one else says, as long as I'm with you." I looked into her eyes and smiled.

She shivered and nodded. I saw that she was getting goose bumps from the cold night air. So I shrugged off my leather jacket and held it out to her. She put it on thankfully and was warm. I put my arm around her and we continued down towards where the dance was.

The dance was just starting when we got there. The lights were dimmed and colored and everything was set to be like a school dance. The counselors and teachers stood at the edges waiting like chaperones.

Mitchie and I paired off like many others and started to dance. Soon enough, a song came on that got everybody pumped up.

'Low' blasted through the speakers. I turned and smirked at Mitchie. I had personally put this song on the play list for my uncle. Mitchie and I got closer and closer and soon there was no distance between us. We were moving together and laughing the entire time.

When the song ended we were both out of breath and laughing loudly. A slow song came on after this one and we both calmed down almost instantly. She rested her arms around my neck while my hand lay gently on hips.

The piano melody drifted softly through the area and we swayed to the sound. This was the only girl I picture in the rest of my life. I could see her clearly in my future standing next to me all the way.

I was ripped from my daydreams when Jason started pulling the two of us off to the side of the dance floor. It was time to get ready for the prank. The six of us, including Casey, met and made a huddle.

"We have to get back stage, it's where all the ropes are." Nate whispered. "Let's just all go at once, it will be easier. The teachers aren't even looking!" Jason's rung out but still quiet. A shush could be heard within a few feet of us. We were trying not to draw suspicion.

I looked up to make sure nobody was watching us and I turned back into the huddle. "Nobodies looking, we need to move now!" I whispered and we were off. We moved quick and sly and soon were backstage.

The backstage was dark with lots of ropes and random stage junk. I held onto Mitchie's arm in case she tripped. We all finally arrived at a pulley system that was marked 'PBJ' most likely by Jason.

I could here the music quieting down and the staff coming onto the stage. Over the top of that, I heard Nate. I turned to look at him. "Caitlyn?" he said nervously. Caitlyn looked up, she was also nervous. Then he kissed her. He leaned down and kissed her. Now of all times!

Caitlyn was kissing Nate back now and as happy as I was for them, this wasn't the time! I tip-toed over to the two who were now looking starry eyed at the other and whispered, "What the hell you two! This is so not the time! Get ready."

I had broken them out of there trance and turned back to take my place. I could hear my uncle onstage. "Would some one please take a picture of the leading staff?" Jason peeked out through the curtain and gave us the signal.

He quacked like a duck! Of all things, but oh well it was all systems go! The camera man must be ready so we all pulled our ropes. From back here I could see the scene.

The buckets up top tipped and they dumped their load. Peanut butter and oil came pouring down onto the entire staff. Then the camera flashed. There were staff members screaming and swearing and trying to get the peanut butter off of there face. The whole stage was now a slippery peanut butter pool. The campers were roaring with laughter as the teachers slipped, slided, and fell. The camera person was snapping more and more pictures. This would most definitely be a night to remember.

I could see my uncle most clearly as he grabbed the microphone. "SHANE!" he bellowed and my name echoed through the mountains. It was then that we ran. We ran until we were back in my cabin.

**Alright, how did you like it! Tell me what you think. I seriously want to know. And I'm soooooooooo sorry it took like forever to get this chapter up. I was flirting with a certain boy at Disneyland on Saturday, Mother's Day drama on Sunday, and I spent all my free time today writing this.**

**I really hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about: Shane's dad, Caitlyn and Nate's kiss, the prank, and Shane and Mitchie's steamy make-out session. Bwahahaha. **

**Review people Review'**

**I'm the most sorry person in the world right now because there will be no amazing reviewer award today even thought sooo many of you disserve it. My internet is down**

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed. I love you bunches and I wish that your name could be up here!**

**ILY 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok last chapter was rushed

**Ok last chapter was rushed. I know. It wasn't supposed to be but sorry. This chapter is kinda shorter than I planned but its because of my CRAZY drama teacher. The show is on Wednesday (today). And he freaking gave me a lead role yesterday (Tuesday). I've never played this part before. I luckily have the character. All I can say is thank god I am a fast memorizer.**

**MITCHIES POV**

We ran tripping and tumbling through the dark trying to find our way back to the cabin. There were no light any where out side of the mess hall and classroom zones. It was like stepping off the edge of the world into nothing. We ran until we couldn't here the commotion behind us in the buildings.

It was then, when we slowed down, that we realized that we were lost. The trees hung above us heavily like demons. They darkness closed in and I felt claustrophobic even though the woods seemed to reach on forever. "Um…is it me, or is this not our cabin?" Casey asked seriously. God, we had another Jason.

"No, Casey. This is the woods, and were lost." Shane said aggravated. I could hear him kick something. A thud boomed into the darkness and Shane shouted in pain. "Dammit, fucking tree root, damn damn damn!" He shouted hopping around.

I could feel that he was getting closer to the group when he flew into me. We tumbled to the ground. He landed with a thump on top of me. I don't think he even noticed that it was me. Caitlyn screamed and whipped out her cell phone, as did everyone else. Four cell phone beams landed on us and the area was lit up enough to see.

"Oh thanks guys," Shane said sarcastically, "Why couldn't you have done this when I was trying to kick something!" Everyone took a step or two away from him. He was fuming as he stood up and wiped the dirt off of his pants.

Shane surprised me as I was starting to stand up, he whirled around and looked straight at me. "Let's go Mitchie I know where we are!" he said happily. I turned towards Nate and I started walking next to Shane. I mouthed 'Your right, he is bipolar'. Nate and Caitlyn laughed quietly.

Shane rand ahead of everyone in the dim light of the cell phones and once again, we reached a clearing in the woods. It wasn't just any clearing. It was his tree house! I didn't think I'd ever be so grateful to see that place. The group ran up behind us and Nate and Jason sighed in relief.

Caitlyn and Casey looked at each other confused. "It's a tree house the boys hang out in," I explained hurriedly, as the boys made there way to the ladder. "We'll go up first," Nate said, "We don't want to have to deal with you accidentally looking up you girls' skirts."

"Oh! I want to look up their skirts!" Jason shouted. I looked over just in time to see Shane and Nate hit him on the back of the head. Casey looked slightly offended by that comment. A pout appeared on Jason's face as he said, "Ok, ok, I'll go first." Jason made his way up the ladder slowly and carefully as he made sure not to miss any rungs. The rest of us followed suit, just as slowly. None of us had the courage to break the silence.

The tree house was pitch black and I was the last to climb through the hole in the floor. I didn't want to move much once I got onto the sturdy ground, for the fear of accidentally falling back through the now invisible hole.

There was shuffling and people 'oofing' so I decided to make me way to the couch. I braced myself and stumbled across the room and over to the other side. I tumbled onto the couch and I felt myself sit on someone. Right then someone found a lantern and turned it on.

I turned to look at who I was sitting on and a smirking Shane was looking back at me. I looked shyly down at my hands. "Mitchie baby, I likey," Shane purred.

"Come on love birds, snap out of it, are we going to stay here? Or are we going to go try to find our way back to the cabin?" Caitlyn asked us. Shane looked at all of us, we were tired and messy from all the dirt.

"I think we should stay here. It's almost one now, were tired, its warm here, and there are now classes tomorrow. I say we stay." Shane smile, leaning his head back onto the couch cushion. "I agree; I'm pooped!" Jason said faking falling onto a chair.

"You need to poop?" Casey asked confused, "Please go outside if you do!" "No no! It means he's tired," Caitlyn explain slowly. Casey's mouth formed a perfect O. I still don't think she got it.

"I think I saw some blankets in that cabinet," I said standing up and walking over to it. I opened the door and once again, I was flooded with the random things the boys couldn't get rid of.

It was just my unfortunate luck that there were exactly three blankets. I pulled them out from under a string of rubber frogs and tugged the last one away from the claws of an incredible hulk fist and finally had the blankets.

"We're all going to have to share with someone. There's three blankets," I sighed. I knew who I would be sharing with. "I call Mitchie!" Shane shouted out. I rolled my eyes and through him the green and blue quilt from the top of the stack. I puff of dust flew up when it landed on him.

"I'll share with Caitlyn," Nate smiled shyly at his most-likely girlfriend. I threw the brown quilt at that pair. Finally, I threw a rainbow blanket at the airheads who were blabbering away in the corner of the small room.

"Wait!" Jason yelled out, "Who gets the couch?" "Um I don't know. We all won't fit on there. Most likely it will only fit two people. Do any of you…want, the floor?" I asked hoping that one of the other two groups would say yes.

"I like wood floors!" Casey yelped smiling like a maniac. "Well then here you go," I said motioning to a spot on the floor. Nate walked up to me. "You and Shane can have the couch.. I don't think I'm comfortable to share that small of a space yet," Nate smiled and left back to the table with Caitlyn.

I walked around Jason and Casey's makeshift bed and sat next to Shane who was still on the couch. "Looks like we get the couch," I said yawning. "I think you need sleep, do you want to wear the jacket to sleep?" He asked resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I'd be better without it," I could feel my eyes drooping. He took the jacket off of my arms and let it fall limply onto the floor. I felt a chill of the cold mountain air give me goosebumps. I felt awful, he must have been freezing this entire time.

He had to lay down first since he was behind me. He put a reassuring hand on my hip and I lay down next to him. I looked over at the others, they were already asleep. His arm rested over me and sent a tingling feeling through my body.

"Mitchie, you smell like apples," he sighed smelling my hair. I giggled lightly and turned my head the best I could so that I could see him. "I think you smell mighty fine yourself." I laughed.

He kissed my cheek and smiled a smile so pure and true. "Shane Michael Gray, I never want you to leave me," I exhaled. I turned my head back to face the wall. I was scared of his reaction.

He took my hand and squeezed it tightly. "I won't ever," Shane said, "Now get some sleep, you need it."

Then he started to sing. It was such a beautiful song.

"Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine'

After he finished, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Alright sorry this is up so late but I don't have much time for an authors note . I promise, as soon as my show is over I'll be updating daily!**

**The amazing reviewer awards go to: ****xXLysXxNoodlesXx & ****dragons in our midst**

**Thanks to**: **emilypaige213 ; MissDestinyHope ; risingstar9328 ; Camp Rock Jonas Brothers 14 ; hockey-girl90 ; sutapets ; Joe and Kevin Jonas fan ; aznsmartalec ; cherrybomb54**

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, here I am with my excuses again

**Alright, here I am with my excuses again! Thursday just wasn't a good day at all. Then came Friday. I went to school on Friday and everything was good especially the beginning of 6****th**** period. Then around half way through 6****th**** period we learned something terrible. My math teacher had gotten very sick and had possibly died. I'm not sure if it's true, but she hasn't been here for over a week now and she was very sick. So I was extremely worried and sad on Friday because everyone believes that she is dead. **

**Saturday was my last two showings of HSM at my school. I was supposed to be Gabriella but I woke up and my freaking voice was gone. Arggg That's my sob story. That's my excuse for a slow update. Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Some person owns camp rock but it isn't me!**

**SHANES POV**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. When I could see clearly I looked around. Crap! This wasn't my cabin, or even my bed! I looked down. Mitchie was lying peacefully next to me. "Damn," I muttered as I checked to make sure my clothes were on. I sighed in relief when I saw that they still were.

That's when last's night's memories flooded back to me. I remembered the prank, kicking that stupid tree, and getting lost. That also reminded me that my uncle still probably wanted my head.

Now wasn't the time for that though. Right now, I was laying here on the couch with my girl and now was the time for me to relax before my murder started. I leaned back onto the pillow and watched Mitchie sleep.

She looked like an angel, so untroubled and peaceful. I don't think she had ever looked so calm before. I looked around at the other sleeping couples.

Jason and Casey were leaning against the wall in the corner of the tree house. They must have moved sometime while I was asleep. Casey's head was lying neatly on Jason's chest. He was muttering about some penguin.

Nate and Caitlyn were on the other side of the cabin and were laying on the floor. Nate had his arms around her tightly and I smiled. Nate had had his heart broken too many times. But there was something different about Caitlyn. She was the kind of girl that Nate needed.

I felt Mitchie turn over and yawn. She was facing into my chest when she opened her eyes. "Mmmm where am I?" she yawned and looked up at me. Her eyes locked with mine and she let out a shriek into my chest. No one in the cabin moved.

"Mitchie, what the matter? We're in the tree house, remember?" I said stroking her hair. She lifted up her head again blushing. She was smiling this time. "Sorry," she said embarrassedly, "I forgot." I laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm scared to go back to camp," I whispered. She was confused. "Why?" she said just as softly, "Is it your uncle?" I nodded and sighed at the ceiling. My uncle held the strongest grudges in the entire family.

"He's going to get me back somehow. That's his way of working. It's usually more than one thing too. He isn't going to let any of us off easy," I cringed at the thoughts of what he was going to do. I could see lots of payback in the future: Taking and hiding all my clothes, replacing my soap with mayonnaise, or even, no…he would never, pants me. My uncle was the depantsing king.

"We really need to be on the look out for my uncle," I looked seriously at Mitchie. She had pulled herself up and was now parallel to my face. "Then you should be worried," A groggy voice reached across the room. A sound creaked on the ladder.

"He's climbing up right now," Jason said and fell back to sleep. "What!" Mitchie and I cried in unison and tried to sit up, but we just bumped heads instead. The noise of a throat being cleared ripped through the room.

I was not in the best position with Mitchie; we had frozen in the confusion to sit up. My uncle was staring right at me smirking. I noticed the exact predicament I was in. Mitchie was under me. Her arm was tangled with mine, and I had a hand on her hip. It also didn't help that we were completely covered by the blanket.

I could see how my uncle could misread this. "It's not what you think!" I shouted out, nobody in the cabin moved again. Why did they have to sleep now of all times. "Oh, really?" The Australian accent drawled.

I threw the blanket off with one hand and fell with on 'oof' onto Mitchie. "See! Clothes on!" I breathed angrily. Mitchie looked between the two of us afraid. My uncle finished climbing through the floor and straitened up.

I was still on top of Mitchie, but I didn't care. My uncle could get over it! Mitchie could too! "All I see is my irresponsible nephew on top of a young lady!" I said monotone.

"You know what. We weren't doing anything. I fell asleep on a couch with her. We're only in this mess because of you. We'd probably still be asleep actually," I raised my voice a little.

"Shane, you better be glad the media isn't here! You can't live in the real world! That's why your mother sent you here, so I could deal with you! Did I want to! No! The whole world doesn't revolve around you! You need to get that idea out of your head!" he hissed.

"You wouldn't know!" I said slowly, "You've never had every eye in America on you!" He sighed and crossed his arms. "America no, Australia yes." He smiled evilly. Dammit, I forgot he had been a rock star too.

"Fine, but the pressure is higher. I didn't want to come here, and now that I have a reason to stay and be happy you want to ruin it!" My voice stayed quiet. I didn't want anyone in the cabin to wake up now.

"Fine, I'm leaving, but be prepared for me too get back! Do you know how hard it is to get peanut butter out of your hair!" he said stepping back through the hole. The war was on.

I heard my uncle walk down the path away from the tree, and I looked down at Mitchie. Her eyes were wide and she didn't move. I leaned down and kissed her. All she did was give me a 'What the hell look' and pushed me off.

"You have a big fight with your uncle then you kiss me?" she asked. "Um…you looked to scrumptious not to kiss," I said. "Scrumptious?" she laughed this time, "Wow."

He sat up and we were sitting side by side looking at the wall. "Do you want to go back to camp? The others can find there way back on there own," I said looking down at my feet.

"I need to take a shower. We could meet back up in my cabin though!" she said standing up and stretching. "Let's go," I smiled at her and went towards the ladder.

**JASONS POV**

I woke up with the biggest crick in my neck that I had ever had. Leaned my head back but hit my head on something. A wall? No way! Where am I? The night flooded back to me when I saw Casey leaning on me. She had this funny face on, she looked like me when I tried to think!

"Casey!" I shook her. She gasped and was awake. "Whoa where am I! I feel funny, was I drunk! I swear I never drank anything ever in my life!" She yelped looking around.

She looked at me and her thinking face took over again. She made me feel smart! Wow that's why I like her! "We got lost in the woods, remember," I explained.

Her face cleared and she let out on "Ohhhh!" Her eyes sparkled and we leaned closer and closer and then our lips met. A spark went through me. We both jumped and touched out own lips.

I smiled and kissed her again. She was my Casey now.

**Hehehe I gave Jason his kiss. Oh I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me. Even little reviews make me happy. Last chapter got a pitiful amount of reviews. So review. I got to go now. I have another show in 3 weeks. But now that HSM is over I should have an update a day like normal.**

**The amazing reviewer award goes to drum roll : ****cherrybomb54**

**Thanks also to : dragons in our midst ; risingstar9328 ; xXLysXxNoodlesXx ; Joe and Kevin Jonas fan ; hockey-girl90**


	14. Chapter 14

Alrighty my peoples

**Alrighty my peoples. Today has been another interesting day in the life of me! It was team day with my classes. So you pretty much go with your classes and do nothing but have free time. We were all walking to the park which is right next to my school and something happened. **

**My friend David was running on the way over there and hit this bar dead on, on the ribs. He's pretty small so he kind of did a flip and fell. He hit his head, hard, on the sidewalk. His shoulder and ribs hit the edge of the sidewalk. It was pandemonium. This teachers pushed us away crazily. David was unconscious. He was barely breathing and all of us girls were freaking out. David was unconscious for over twenty minutes and none of the girls that were friends with him moved anywhere. They called 911 and an ambulance had to take him to the hospital because even after he woke up he could hardly breath. We think he broke some ribs and I really need to talk to him. Eep!**

**On with the story! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**  
****MITCHIES POV**

I had put my clothes on in the bathroom, for the fear of Shane actually being in my cabin. I stepped out of the stall and my flip flops squished on the floor as I wrapped my hair in a towel.

I pushed through the heavy bathroom door and was met with a bright camera flash. Stars fluttered across my eyes and I blinked them away quickly. I looked around to see who had taken the picture, but nobody was in sight.

"What the heck?" I said to myself and walked off towards my cabin. I didn't cross anyone else on the way back to Glamour. I stepped through the door cautiously and looked over my shoulder. There was still no one there.

When I was looking back, someone picked me up and through me over there shoulder. I would recognize that fiery sexy scent anywhere along with that laughed. Shane through me down carefully onto the bottom bunk and laid down laughing besides me.

I was still thinking about that flash, and how much it had bothered me. "Someone took my picture outside of the bathroom and ran," I sighed and turned to face him. His laughter died immediately.

"What! Ok, Mitchie, was it a normal digital camera flash, or a big paparazzi flash?" All playfulness was over. He was dead serious now. I knew that he wasn't going to like the truthful answer.

I braced my self and quietly whispered, "Paparazzi." He sat up and almost his head on the bunk. "Dammit!" he said standing up. "What!" I said and I too stood up.

"This is a big problem. Paparazzi aren't supposed to be in the camp. And with our luck, this will be on all the stupid gossip sites by tomorrow!" he hit the bunk violently.

"Who could have told, so that the paparazzi would come here?" I said leaning again the wall which was outside of Shane's striking path. "I don't know," he took a breath and tried to calm down, "It could be anyone. A camper, a worker, my uncle…….Tess…"

He slowed on Tess' name. I could tell that our thoughts were the same. It was just this feeling; we knew that that girl had done this. "It's going to be alright Shane," I said and walked back over to him cautiously.

When I knew that he was back to the sweet Shane I hugged him close. "You don't understand, Mitchie. Once this gets started, it's going to get crazy," he whispered into my hair.

"I'll be here the entire way," I smiled and looked him in the eyes.

**TESS' POV**

We were meeting up in the computer lb of all places! I just wanted this to be over with. I wasn't completely sure with meeting this guy in a dark exclusive building and I was shaking slightly.

The door banged open loudly and I jumped. "Let's get this over with," the scraggly disgusting old guy said stomping over to me.

He held his camera in front of me and he turned the photo viewing screen on, on the camera. A picture of Mitchie popped up. She had a towel wrapped around her head and she looked faded and mushy without a speck of make up on.

How on Earth did Shane fall for this pig and not me? I looked at the picture and smirked. "Perfect," I smiled, "You'll want to come back sometime and get a picture of them together, oh and trust me they'll be together."

"Whatever Missy, just give me the green light and this picture is off on it's way to every teen gossip website in America." The guy showed his gross yellowy green teeth to me in a crooked smile.

I took a step back. "Yes, whatever, take it! Just give me the money and go!" I said trying to get away from him as fast as I could.

The guy pulled out a fancy leather wallet that by far surpassed the value of anything else he had. He took out five hundred dollar bills and shoved them menacingly into my out stretched hand.

"Nice doing business with you," I flipped my hair over my shoulder and strutted out of the musty computer lab into the sunlight.

**CAITLYNS POV**

Nate and I were standing in one of the more secluded paths near the computer lab when Tess came parading down the path. She looked at the two of us, rolled her eyes, and shoved her way between us. As she did this, she ripped out hands apart and laughed.

I turned around to follow her, but Nate held me back. "She's not worth it," he whispered sweetly to me and I stopped fussing. "Fine," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Aw don't give me that look," Nate said pretending to plead. I kept my face the same way, pouting. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward. He kissed my pout softly. Finally after he had pulled away I gave up my pout and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He took my hand in his and we started walking again. Unlike most people, we didn't need to talk. We were completely comfortable being quiet. We were so close, and now that I think of it, him pushing me in that lake had probably made us stronger.

We walked and walked until we were pretty far off in the forest. Event though it was June, it was still cold in the mountains. We kept walking; we were walking up the hill and the temperature was dropping quickly.

I recognized this place. I went hiking here once when I was really little. This was one of the coldest but most beautiful places around here. Over the nearest ridge was a small zoo and a little town. I vacationed up there.

We kept walking even though we were probably miles from camp now. Then I saw something white. "Look snow!" I shouted. I ran over to the big pile of the glistening stuff.

Nate followed with a big grin plastered to his face. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes got big. I followed his gaze and I too froze.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Nate murmured.

**Bwahahahahaha you have to guess what it is. One of you fabulous reviewers already hopefully knows what it is because you gave me this idea! **

**Review and tell me your ideas. Tell me about this chapter. Tell me about life in general! Any type of reviews!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**The amazing reviewer is : ****SweetSerenityPeacexRose**

**Thanks to the rest of you awesome people! : MissDestinyHope ; jss2420 ; cherrybomb54 ; Joe and Kevin Jonas fan ; xXLysXxNoodlesXx ; aznsmartalec**

**All you readers, theres getting less and less reviewers so come on be amazing and REVIEW!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok nothing gigantic has happened so this chapter will be up on time (but, I am typing this author's note before school starts)

**Alright I'm back from my miniature hiatus. I had a not so interesting week drama wise, but this week has been crazy. Somehow, today, I ended up have a classmate's future in my hands. It's my fault and I have to fix this. I got him kicked out of a life changing and character shaping class. I know that if he doesn't get in he's going to get into a life of trouble, it's the type of person he is. Argg. Hopefully I can fix this, I won't say much, but I might have just changed someone's life for the worse forever. I can feel it and I need to fix it. It's the scariest thought in the world. Some one is depending on me to change there future and I'm afraid. And no, I'm not exaggerating.**

**Disclaimer: I own this creepy wooden duck replica that is in front of me. I don't own camp rock.**

**Oh and xXMusic-in-my-soulXx you DO get a mango!!**

**NATES POV**

What in the freaking world was that doing here. Caitlyn voiced my thoughts carefully, "Um…Nate, why is there a…a penguin there?" She backed away behind me.

"I don't know," I said quietly. I couldn't move anywhere; I guess it's just one of those life things. You see a penguin in the middle of nowhere, and just can't move. I should so turn that into a song! Wait….maybe not.

"Are they safe?" she whispered in my ear. I remembered from somewhere that they weren't dangerous. This one looked safe. I stepped cautiously towards it. It didn't back away, so it was used to people.

"I think it is,' I reassured her. I walked even closer to the penguin and to my surprise, it waddled the rest of the way up to me. I looked over at Caitlyn who was ringing her palms out.

"Um…hello," I said down to the penguin. This is crazy, I'm talking to animals. "The penguin looked and me and it lifted up its flippers. It put its flippers on each side of my legs and hugged me.

The penguin was hugging me! What the hell was up! Was I dreaming! I didn't want to scare the thing so I just stayed still and looked down confused at it. Caitlyn was starting to giggle behind me.

"Awww Nate, it's hugging you!" Caitlyn was full out laughing now. The penguin looked over at her and its eyes seemed to shine. It waddled quickly over to Caitlyn and slapped it's arms around her before she could move.

She held back a laugh smiled down at the thing. She ran two fingers over its head and it let go of her. It still looked up at her but it started clapping wildly. "He's so cute! Nate, I want to keep him," Caitlyn sighed looking down at the tiny black and white creature.

"Um, Caitlyn, I think that's like illegal. I think we should take him back down to camp. Penguins usually aren't even in these mountains. Or this side of the world actually," I thought.

"Um, how do we take him back?" Caitlyn asked as she knelt and tickling the little penguin. It shied away, but then it came stumbling back. It couldn't walk the whole way, it would get hurt.

"Well, one of us will have to carry it," I said slowly. Caitlyn perked up and nearly yelled," I'll do it!" The penguin jumped back and wiggled its flippers.

Caitlyn put out her arms and the little black and white ball of energy came running into them. "Hey, do I have competition for you now?" I asked playfully. She rolled her eyes laughing and picked up the penguin.

She cradled him in her arms like a baby. He squirmed at first but finally he stopped moving and looked around and finally to me. "Let's go!" Caitlyn whispered so that she wouldn't startle the little thing.

We trudged though the forest and every once in a while the penguin would make a sound or two and scare us. We walked for a long time down the steep hill and Caitlyn took every step carefully. She was treating that penguin like a baby. She looked beautiful all the while.

We finally got through the woods and treaded carefully into the campground. We passed a few people who stared confusedly at us. I wouldn't look them in the eye.

We finally got the big wooden office building and I opened the door. The penguin seemed relieved when the even cooled air conditioning hit its skin. We walked quickly to the directors office where I knocked loudly on the door.

The door swung open and the man inside looked confused at us. Yet, he didn't seem surprised to see the penguin. "Ah, I see you found Phillip," the accented man said looking down at the little thing.

"Phillip?" Caitlyn asked very confused. "Yes, this little guy lives at the zoo over the ridge. He'd always getting out and his keepers can't figure out how. His name really should be Houdini. The zoo must be worried sick," he finished.

"Wow, Phillip, I'm going to miss you," Caitlyn smiled at him. "I'll take him," the man said and reached out his hands. Caitlyn grudgingly let go of Phillip and set him gently into the arms of the director.

"Bye Phillip," she cooed, "I'll visit you soon." I watched her turn slowly and as we left the office she looked back and waved. I put my arm around her shoulder and we left the building.

MITCHIES POV

I was following Shane as he marched off towards the lake. He was furious. "Only Tess would have done this," he snarled and sped up. I was practically running behind him. He was entering the pathway of trees that led to the lake, I broke into a run to catch him.

"Shane, it'll be alright," I tried to calm him. I needed him to relax. He stopped and twirled around to face me. "No Mitchie, it's not alright! We can't do anything about this because when you go into this damn camp you sign a publicity waver. She can't get into trouble! She pretty much might have ruined your life, and our future! And we can't do anything about it," he bellowed.

I was shocked. "I thought you didn't believe in futures, only nows" I trembled. He was still steaming but I cold see him drop a few temperatures. "With you it's different," he said and turns back towards the lake.

He left me thinking. Maybe, maybe I might have a future with him. He continued towards the lake. I followed next to him this time when we stepped into the sunlight, people were laughing without a care in the world.

He walked over to Tess and shoved her shoulder. "What the hell did you do Tess?" he hissed. Tess' plastics leaned in closer, but she shooed them away. "I have no idea what you're talking about Shane," she pouted. "Cut the crap!" he raised his voice a little but only so the three of us could hear.

Tess flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed. "Mitchie's life will change, but yours and mine wont'. You'll thank me," she laughed and walked away. I felt tears well up in my eyes. My life was about to change.

Shane saw this and bent down to eye level with me. "Mitchie, this isn't going to change me and you," he kissed me softly on the lips and I smiled. "I love you," he smiled back at me.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to camp. I didn't want to be here. Especially around Tess. I only had a little bit left of my old life, even if it wasn't really ending it. I was just going to be more known, but even more hated.

This change wasn't going to be fun.

**Alright, I'm sorry for the wait. I apologize 1000 times over. For you to accept my apology I'm giving every reviewer a virtual apology package with a teddy bear, cookies, flowers, candy, and everything else. LOL**

**Review if you want your virtual apology package. :)**

**The amazing reviewer award goes to: ****risingstar9328**

**The rest of you awesome people are: HereIAmWaitingForTheHeartbreak ; xXMusic-in-my-soulXx ; SweetSerenityPeacexRose ; xXLysXxNoodlesXx ; Joe and Kevin Jonas fan ; aznsmartalec ; cherrybomb54**

**REVIEWWWW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Alright, if your wondering why Oliver has to make an appearance this chapter it's because this group called jonabiotics who ha

**Alright, if your wondering why Oliver has to make an appearance this chapter it's because this group called jonabiotics who hate JB and Camp Rock fiction in the HM category threatened to report my story if I didn't incorporated a HM character into the story. grrr. Oliver's my favorite so he can be in this chapter. **

**Oh! I saw Prince Caspian today and I LOOOOVED it. **

"_**Hey guys! I've been hired to keep this story from getting deleted! Oh yeah! So I just thought you might want to know the freaky-callback-girl does NOT own Camp Rock. Love always." Lilly shouts breaking all my readers ears.**_

"_**Ahhhhh Lilly shut up!" I yell rubbing my ears.**_

_**Lilly shrinks into the shadows laughing maniacally.**_

**MITCHIES POV**

Shane and I were walking back along the edge of Camp towards his cabin. He clutched my hand in his own. "This is the beginning of the end," I sighed frustrated. He looked confusedly at my and shook his head, "No, this is the start of something new." **(a/n no pun intended)**

I sighed and kept walking. I don't know what my future held, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know either. "Baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, trust me?" Shane cooed in my ear. His voice was playful.

"Sure," I sighed and sent a smile at him. We reached his cabin and to our surprise his mailbox flag was up and there were letters over flowing the box. I stopped, afraid of what these letters were.

"Don't worry Mitchie, it's too soon. They won't have anything about you," Shane put his arm around my shoulders and led us into the cabin, "I'll let the other guys get those." I laughed; Shane would do that.

"I ran over and flopped onto his bed. This entire room smelt like him, but that one area over powered the rest of the room. The only thing stronger was Shane himself.

"Are you smelling my pillow again?" Shane asked jokingly. I froze and looked up blushing at him. "…maybe," I said. He laughed and jumped onto the bed next to me. I was trying to sit back up but he pulled me back down.

"Shaaaane," I grumbled jokingly. He rolled his eyes and let me sit up. Shanes expression changed, "This is cheating, but there is a jam in two days." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Two days!" I almost shrieked.

"Why didn't they tell us?" I yelped. "Every year they do a surprise jam. It's to see how far you've gotten in your classes and how well you do under pressure. It's worth major points from the judges and administration…which help you through camp." He explained lazily.

"Ok, should I go practice," I was worried. I needed all the favoritism that I could get. "No, no. Not today. This is our day. If you want you can sing to me while we clean dishes." Shane laughed and hugged me tight.

"We still have an hour or so before I have to go," I looked up at him. "And what do you propose we do with that hour?" he smirked and shook his raven bangs out of his eyes. "Steal cookies from the kitchen," I said enthusiastically. His face fell. Obviously he had been thinking of something else.

As I stood I kissed him lovingly on the lips and tugged him towards the cabin door. He held my hand as we ran across the campus. I giggled and laughed all the way until we reached the back of the kitchen.

The two of us ducked sneakily the bug net and a hummed the .007 theme song. He ran to the cabinets while I tip toed to the pantry. I shuffled through multiple types of foods, noodle, and ingredients but I couldn't find any cookies.

"Top shelf behind the rice," I silky voice called through the room. I froze on the spot and turned slowly towards where the voice had come from. My mom stood looking at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Mom!" I screamed and ran over to give her a hug. I made sure to avoid the arm that was still bandaged. "So…has anything happened to either of you two while I was gone. Don't lie," My mom smirked at me.

Shane looked awkwardly between the two of us. "My uncle's been talking to you, hasn't he?," Shane asked as he pushed his hands into his pockets. My mom smirked and looked back at me.

"So…" I could feel her eyes burning into me face. "Ok Mom! Stop it. We got in trouble a few times for kissing," I caved. My mom was glowing. "She laughed and swung me into a hug. "You're just like your papa," she said and looked casually down at me.

Shane looked up at me to see my reaction but my face didn't change. "How's your arm, Mom. What happened?" I asked suddenly concerned. She hadn't been back for days.

"The fire was pretty bad. It got me the worse out of all of them. They others just got slightly burned because they got out fast. I was caught on the opposite side of the kitchen though and my sleeves were rolled up. Then, I got burnt. They had to keep me longer though because my burns got infected. But I'm better now," She finished on a good note.

"That's good," Shane stepped forward. My mom turned to look at him, "Oh, and you mister! Your uncle has a message for you. And I agree with it. No more making out in public! And he also said pay back was coming."

Shane rubbed the back of his neck and turned away. I knew he was blushing. "Will do Mrs. Torres." he smirked, "Now let's wash some dishes!" He ounched the air and ran to the sink.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelped and rand over to him as he picked up the soap. "Remember what happened last time?" I turned to him and took the soap away. "Fine…" he grumbled.

My mom rolled her eyes and went over to the oven to get the pasta out.

NATES POV

Caitlyn and I were waiting around the main buildings she was listening to some type of techno sound that she would be performing at one of the jams. Her head was on my should and I could see her thinking out her performance in her head.

I felt her tense as a bulky red four wheeler came speeding down the gravel path. Little rocks flew up but none of them hit us. Who did this guy think he was. "Ahh! I can't turn it off! What the heck!" A boys voice reached us over the roar of the engine.

The four wheeler spun a donut and the engine cut. All was quiet. "Um…sorry about that," a brunette boy came running towards us, "I've never driven that thing before. It's a lot harder than it looks! You know. But hey I still like it, it's red!"

The boy spazzed out a little but calmed back down quickly. He froze and stared longingly at Caitlyn. "Hi…I'm Oliver," he grinned flirtatiously. Alright, I didn't like him.

I put my arm around her waist and she leaned closer to me. Her face was awkward but she was too polite to not speak. "Oh, hi." She said and looked at me.

She shrunk back a little when she saw how I was glaring at this guy. He wouldn't even look at her face. Her legs were his only focus. I stepped in front of her. "I'm Nate," I forced a smile and stuck out my hand.

He looked up annoyed. He left me hanging and looked at the ground. "I'm here to pick up Phillip," he grumbled and stomped off.

Wow, Oliver needed an attitude adjustment.

**Alright, Oliver was here. Oliver is gone. Jonabiotics can't complain now! I know he was OOC. But OH WELL! LOL. This update took forever. I had a show at school tonight. Today was my last full day of school. I have another show in 2 weeks. Finals start on Monday. My Aunt just graduated high school. Lol. Her parents are O L D. But I am going to have to wrap this story up before the movie comes out, so the updates should be coming faster.**

**I love you all.**

**The Amazing Reviewer Reward goes to: ****SweetSerenityPeacexRose**

**And thanks to all my other fabulous amazing totally hecka cool reviewers!: **

**emilypaige213 ; havefaithrestart. ; xXMusic-in-my-soulXx ; PlzBeMineAt705 ; AviorHyrax ; silientbreeze ; risingstar9328 ; HereIAmWaitingForTheHeartbreak ; jss2420 ; mileydemifan009 ; aznsmartalec ; cherrybomb54 ; JustNeedToBreathe**

**REVIEW MY LOVERS!!**


	17. Chapter 17

I rushed through the camp and ran past the sign counting down the days until the final jam

I rushed through the camp and ran past the sign counting down the days until the final jam. Only two and a half weeks now. Two and a half until I would have to say goodbye to Nate, but that didn't matter now.

All I needed at this moment was to find Mitchie. There was a commotion and it was a big problem. There were reporters everywhere. I found a photographer hiding inside one of the mess halls trash cans. They were all looking for Mitchie. Every last stinking one of them!

The maze of cabins was familiar and a sprinted through them. I kicked up dust and pine needles as I went. I busted through my cabins door and saw Mitchie jump of Shane's lap; she looked menacingly at me. I must have interrupted something important.

"There's a problem!" I stammered. I shut the door with a thud and bent over trying to catch my breath. "What?" Shane asked. "Paparazzi are everywhere. The camp apparently doesn't have the proper authorization to keep them out. They're swarming the place. One of them stopped me and she was all the way from England! They're all looking for you Mitchie!" I ended and slid down with my back to the door.

Mitchie's eyes were fearful. "Why are so many here!" Shane jumped up, "For all they know it could just be another rumor. They never got this bad with any other of my supposed girlfriends."

"Well, there's a story behind this," I mumbled nervously. I was sure that they didn't want to here this. "Tell me," Mitchie stood up too.

"Ok well you know how we all slept up in that tree house together that one night." I started and they nodded. A worried look crossed Shane's face. I continued, "They only know that you and Shane were gone that night. Then, Shane, your dad told them about you and her kissing and he exaggerated quite a bit. Then he heard about you two sleeping up in that tree house and added to it. Then the paparrazi managed to get a picture of you two kissing. Don't ask me how but they did! And in that picture Mitchie has her silver ring that looks just like your old purity ring on her ring finger!"

The words rushed out of my mouth and Shane and Mitchie stood in shock. "Shit!" Shane breathed out and Mitchie still wasn't moving. Finally she spoke up,"So let me get this straight. They know that me and Shane are going out. And they think we had sex in a tree house!" Mitchie gaped.

Shane snorted and giggled a little bit. "And what's so funny about this!" She pretty much yelled in his face. He turned and said something along the lines of, "Nothing…Just the context it was in."

"Shane!" Mitchie and I growled at the same time. "This isn't the time to be fighting! We have a problem!" I snapped at the couple who were glaring at each other. "What do we do?" Mitchie groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"I'm up for staying in this place for the rest of my life," Shane raised his hand and I smacked it down. "What if we went to the tree house." Shane suggested. "No way," Mitchie piped up," If they're thinking anything happened in that tree house, they're going to go searching for it."

"She's right," I sighed. "Well then let's sneak off somewhere. They're going to find out that this is the cabin. It's only so long until someone finds out that this is my cabin," Mitchie squealed quietly.

Just as she finished saying that, there was a loud knocking on the cabin door. "Hide!" Shane whispered. We all made a break for the closets. Mitchie ran towards her while Shane and I ran towards mine. We clicked the doors shut just as the cabin door opened.

It was a woman who entered. Her heels clicked daintily on the wood floor. That's when I noticed the position I was in. My face and chest were squished up against the closet wall and I could only guess at the weird shape my lips had probably formed. Shane's side was against my back, but his feet were placed awkwardly near the door. Neither of us could move.

Shane pushed my back and I could feel my chest being pressed harder into the wall. "Stop it asshole!" I let the swear out mistakenly. My whispered words were dripping with venom though.

His hand let up immediately. "Sorry," he whispered back. The heels clicked hurriedly through the room. I heard her opening up the boxes that sat next to the bunks.

A muffled, "What's your story little girl?" through the hard wooden door. Papers were being ruffled. And I heard a bunch of bells jingle. This wasn't good. Mitchie's diary had an M designed carefully on the front and small jingle bells lined it.

This paparazzi women had just entered into Mitchie's most secret life. I couldn't take it. I started to cry. I was experiencing Mitchie's life being ruined. I was letting this lady get away with creating a mess in some innocent girl's life. I couldn't take it.

I let the tears leak out of my eyes and sink into the wooden walls. Shane noticed but didn't ask. The lady laughed and mocked and I could here a camera click. There was a flash that could be seen seventy-nine times. That's exactly the number of pages Mitchie filled in her diary.

The heels clicked out of the cabin and the door slammed shut. I burst through the closet door and tried to get away from Shane. He smelled like cheap dish soap.

Mitchie didn't leave the closet, but I heard her slide to a 'thump' on the floor. I heard her sobs echo in the cabin. She knew what had happened. Shane ran over to the door and tried to open it, but Mitchie held it closed.

Shane was clueless, he had no idea what had happened. "Baby what's wrong?" Shane called out. Her cries got louder. "Her life pretty much got ruined right now," I told the boy quietly.

"What happened?" he calmed down. "That lady, she was taking pictures of all the pictures in Mitchie's diary," I said solemnly. "Oh my god. I feel terrible. This is my fault. If I had never done anything. If I had left her alone. She wouldn't be like this. Her life would be normal," Shane was tearing up as he spoke.

"Shane, don't say that." I patted his arm. "Mitchie I'm sorry. I did this," Shane pounded his fist onto the floor. It was a shocking white when it came up. He had really hit that floor hard.

He didn't even notice. There was pain, terror, and rage running through his eyes. I had seen that face on him only once before. It was on a news report right before he ran off and had another melt down. Before I could even speak he had ran out of the cabin. He left the door swinging in the breeze.

**SHANES POV**

I had done this. I had ruined the most amazing girls life and future. Guilt racked my body. I remember talking to my uncle. I remember the policy everyone had to sign:

_All photos and belongings and hereby able to be publicized and can not be resolved in lawsuit. Everything is publicities now. _

I shuddered after thinking about how the press could just get away with this. I stomped through the cabins and in front of the mess hall. This was the heart of the camp.

I had caught every reporter and photographers eye on my way up the concrete steps. Video cameras and cameras were facing me expectantly. I wanted this too be big. I wanted everyone to hear me.

I am Shane Gray they will listen and they better listen good! "Alright listen up! I'm only going to say this once!" I bellowed over the gossiping adults. There eyes were all on me.

"You paparazzi are the worst people on Earth! You have no hearts! You just ruined an innocent girls life!" I shouted and was cut off by a man who looked in his mid thirties. He was the lurking type I could tell. "No so innocent with you in that treehouse, pretty boy!" he jeered.

I kicked that nearest thing I saw. The trash can rolled noisily down the steps. "We didn't do anything damnit! Nothing happened! Your all just getting worked up over a rumor. R-U-M-O-R! I'm a fucking star so you decide to ruin every good god damn blessing that comes into my life. You try living like this! TRY!!" I felt tears of rage build in my eyes.

I blinked them back and kept going. "You all don't know when to stop. You think nothing is off limits. You tell lies without knowing anything behind them. Nothing you do is legible. Does it matter if I have a girlfriend. Does it!? Everyone's allowed to! You all think it's your own business to find out everything that happens," once again I was cut off.

This time it was a woman, "So something did happen?"

"God, No! There were six of us, we got lost in those woods and we decided to sleep in a tree house instead of the dirt. Do you have a problem with that?" my nostrils flared.

"My girl friend is amazing and beautiful and has all those standard that you paparazzi lack. I admit that she is my girlfriend. That doesn't give you the right to get into her life. Fine get into mine. I would rather take all of you put together than have any of you ever mess with her. So I'll take it! Give it to me. You have no lives so butt into mine. Just leave her alone!" I let it out.

I stomped through the crowds of people and the stepped aside. I knew I had been heard. Maybe they'd take it to heart, but I forgot. They were heartless.

**Alright, my final final is tomorrow and then I'm done with this grade forever. I know this took a long time. Don't kill me. School is almost over so I will have more time. And I don't have that many rehearsals coming up, even though my show is a week from today. **

**So here is your update. Did you like Shane in it. He just seemed like he was the character I had to single out this chapter. REVIEW and tell me what you thought.**

**The amazing reviewer award goes to…it's a tie!!: ****Nick Jonas Love & mileydemifan009**

**Thanks to the rest of you amazing people: Joe and Kevin Jonas fan ; PlzBeMineAt705 ; AviorHyrax ; jonassisterxoxo ; SweetSerenityPeacexRose ; havefaithrestart. ; risingstar9328 ; HereIAmWaitingForTheHeartbreak ; jss2420 ; cherrybomb54 ;** **aznsmartalec**

**Alright guys so the revenge from his uncle is coming up review and give me ideas. They'll probably show up in the story and make my update come a day of two sooner so REVIEW!**

**LOVE!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, I know the reviews have been coming

**Alright, I know the updates have been coming slowly, but I have severe writers block right now and my ideas just aren't coming plus life is crazy eeepp! It sucks. Grrr. **

**Oliver - "Yo, yo, yo, the name is O"**

**Me – "Oliver stop trying to rap and get on with the disclaimer!"**

**Oliver – "Sheesh! Ok, freaky-callback-girl owns nothing."**

**Me – "Thank you, here's your brownie"**

**SHANES POV**

I kept stomping through the camp ground until everything was blurred around me by tears. The whole world seemed to fade in and out. I heard someone approaching; I didn't want to be seen like this.

I pushed myself behind a large pine tree that sat on the edge of the camp ground. From there, I sank to my knees. I didn't hear the person anymore so I let a few tears fall.

I didn't open my eyes enough to see, but I felt a warm hand on my face. Someone wiped away my tears and then, I looked up. Two warm brown eyes were looking down worriedly at me.

"Are you alright?" Mitchie asked carefully. I nodded and got up off of the ground. I wiped away the dirt that clung to my jeans. "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she whispered.

She had heard all of it, I felt the slightest bit of relief hearing that. "They won't listen. They never do." I sighed. "That may be," she paused, "but, hey, I'm still right here by your side."

I knew she wouldn't leave me.

**NO ONES POV**

Shane's uncle was pacing slowly through his office. What his nephew had said made him uncomfortable. The idea of Shane being right was unsettling. It reminded him of an outburst he had had back when he toured Australia.

'Maybe it was a good thing Shane didn't know his past.' he thought, 'Because Shane reminded himself so much of him back when he was young. As a matter of fact, he had been the bad boy too.'

An idea sprung into his mind and set his thought in motion. "Oh yes," he mumbled, "This payback was going to be good."

**CASEY'S POV**

I had just stepped out of the building that held the girls showers and bathrooms; When a heavy thing crashed into me. "AHHH! Please, King of the forest monkeys, don't hurt me!" I cried out. All I could see a dark blob.

"Hey Casey, it's alright! It's only me!" Jason smiled down at me and brushed some dirt off of my arm. "You scared me! I thought you were here to attack me for searching through the forest." I sighed.

"Nope, actually I was here to…well…go to the bathroom. Which reminds me…I'll be back in a minute," He jumped up. I yelled after him, "Wait! That's the...girl's bathroom." My words were drowned out by the creaking and slamming of the heavy metal doors.

I heard a crash and a scream. This couldn't be good. Half a minute late Jason came running out. "Oh my god!" he yelled. "There was a girl in the boy's bathroom!" he was shaking.

"That's nice," I laughed and walked a little but with Jason. His eyes lit up excitedly as he thought. "Let's go to the swings!" he shouted. "Ok!" I yelled excitedly.

Then I thought about something his friends had told me. What was it? Oh! Don't let Jason anywhere near the swings. "Um actually. Let's go swimming!" I yelled.

He spun around and nodded excitedly. "Meet me down by the circle-y tree." I said and hurried the other way. I ran back to my cabin and burst through the door. I shoveled through my closet looking for a cute bathing suit.

I decided on a hot pink tankini. It had blue lace material covering it which gave it a purple glow. I threw this on quickly and raced towards my door. Right before I shoved it open, I looked down.

I guess I had forgotten to take my other clothes off in my hurry to change. I still had my jean and a bra on under my swimsuit. "That's not good." I muttered to myself and continued in completely undressing this time.

I ran quickly down to the group of trees that formed an almost perfect circle. Jason was sitting Indian style in the middle. He opened his eyes when I pushed through the tree trunks and into the middle.

"Hi baby!" he smiled, "Let's get swimming!" His shouted echoed around the camp and him and I raced down to the end of the dock. We were about to jump in when Jason tripped. He stumbled and sis an awkward summersault into the water. My hands flew to my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

**MITCHIES POV**

All the reporters had left the grounds and all the campers had been left in a strange limbo the Shane's outburst had caused. Even I wasn't sure what was different around camp. There was just…something.

I stood there with Shane for a long time. I hugged him tight and he rested his chin on top of my head. "Is it just me or is this camp full of drama?" I looked up at Shane.

He sighed, "It's not usually like this. I guess I bring this kind of stuff everywhere I go." I knew he still felt bad. "It's not your fault Shane. Don't blame yourself," I tried to comfort him.

A guitar solo blasted across the campground. Anyone and everyone in camp knew what that meant….Surprise Jam. Shane snapped out of his emotional trance. "We have 10 minutes. I'm a judge. Good luck baby!" he said quickly.

He kissed me on the lips then ran off the other direction. I knew my cabin was one of the farthest, so I took off running in the opposite direction. There were campers everywhere. All around me there were doors slamming, people screaming, and the sound of vocal warm ups.

I reached my cabin and thrust open the door. Caitlyn was throwing on a pair of sunshine yellow pants while warming up, as I burst through the door. I ignored her and ran to my closet.

I shuffled through my clothes and grabbed I deep purple camisole and I through a see-through pale blue lacy shirt on over it. I shoved my legs into a pair of washed out jeans and some black boots.

I ran to the mess hall which was now set up for the jam singing my warm-ups as I went. I ran into the room around thirty seconds before the late buzzer rang. I pushed my self up to the front where Shane was standing.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around. His dark hair danced across my cheeks. "There pulling a name soon." He whispered excitedly. Whoever's name that was chosen had to perform first. In total, only around thirty names would be chosen.

Shane's Uncle Brown stood center stage. "Settle down, settle down," he projected into the microphone. The noise level dropped dramatically, "Drum roll if you will."

A girl with neon highlights did a quick drum roll as Brown reached into the buck with every ones names. "Chelsea Farland!" he shouted. A shy looking girl stepped onto the stage. She had a sequined blue tank top and black jazz pants. She was a dancer.

"So Chelsea, what will you be dancing to for us today?" Brown asked casually. She looked around worriedly, "I'm allowed to have a partner, right?"

"Yes? Oh…yes. You can, would you like to pull them up right now?" he smiled apologetically down at her. A muscular boy ran onto the stage. He wore all black and had a blue sequined bowtie around his neck.

She spoke into the microphone, "My partner Dylan Lanks and I will be dancing to Sway by Michael Buble." She handed Brown the CD with their music and took her place with Dylan on stage.

The music started and Chelsea and Dylan performed amazingly. They mixed types of dancing from ballet to ballroom. I looked around to see the audience swaying to the music.

When they were done, the room erupted in applause.

Several people later, I was getting anxious. If I performed in the Surprise Jam that would be extra points towards winning the final Jam. I needed those points, every little thing counted for me.

On the twenty-ninth person, a very familiar face was called, but I never said it was a pleasant one. Tess Tyler's name echoed through the hall. Everyone became quiet as her stiletto heels clicked on the wooden floor.

The crowd split and made a pathway for her to walk in. She was dressed in a pink dress with glitter sparkling in her hair. A purple daisy was placed ontop of her gold locks to top it off.

As much as I hated to say it, she looked like one of those princesses in a storybook. "Thank you Brown," she smiled sweetly and took the microphone away from the older man.

"Track Nine," She smiled. She was planning something. That smirk on her face showed it.

The man walked off of the stage and slid the CD into the sound system. The starting notes of Break Away by Kelly Clarkson played around the room.

Everyone in the room was shocked speechless, this was not Tess' style. This was almost opposite of her. Tess acted like she owned the world, then she came and sang this song. What game was she playing?

I looked confusedly at Shane and he gave me the same 'I have no idea' look.

Tess finished and the room was once again filled with applause. Brown stepped onto the stage looking confused but he brushed the look off quickly.

"Alright everybody! On to our last participant of the night." The audience waited for the drum roll, and the pulling of the name, but it never came. In fact, the name bucket wasn't even on stage.

"Shane Gray!" the man shouted and pulled Shane onto the stage. Shane looked angrily at his uncle. I could see him mouth 'What?'.

"Shane will be singing a song we all know and love, the Barney Them Song! And I know he knows it, he cant deny it, so.." Brown was cut off by Shane. "No way! I won't do it! Just, NO!" his face was flushed.

"It's this or…" he leaned over and whispered something in Shane's ear. Shane's eyes went wide and he grabbed the microphone. "Barney it is!" He started to sweat. It made me wonder what his uncle threatened him with.

The play music of Barney blared through the room and giggles and laughs almost drowned it out.

Shane started singing grudgingly and made his way to center stage. I saw his uncle edge over to a wall where a rope was tied. Oh no, this couldn't be good.

Right before Shane reached center stage, he tripped. It all happened in slow motion for me.

Shane tripped on his too long pants and they pulled down below his knees. When this happened girls all over started to squeal and scream.

Then the worst part, Brown pulled on the rope and a trashcan full of ice water came pouring down onto Shane's back side as he leaned over to pull up his pants.

Water and chunks off ice rained down on his back and he howled into the microphone with was hidden under him. The entire room froze, nobody knew what to say.

Shane glared menacingly at his uncle and stomped off stage. The crowd parted to make room for him, or maybe it was that they didn't want all there designer clothes to get soaked. Either way I chased Shane out of the room.

By the time I got out of there, he had disappeared. I thought about places he might have gone; then I saw the water trail he left. I followed the splash marks back through the cabins. I finally reached his.

"Shane?" I called. I opened the door slowly. I blushed when I saw him. His shirt had just been thrown carelessly onto Jason's bed and he was beginning to zip down his pants.

"Keep it on Shane! Please!" I cried out, I guess he didn't hear me come in. "Mitchie!," he jumped ten feet in the air, "Ever heard of knocking?" He smirked at me.

Shane lumbered over to me and pulled me into a big hug. He was cold! I tried to make him get off but he wouldn't. "Shane let go, you're cold," I pushed at him.

"Nope," he smiled playfully. He kissed me on the forehead and hugged me tighter.

"Fine," I relaxed and didn't move. He squeezed me tighter, damn it! As a final resource I slowly moved my hands to his ribs and tickled him. He let go and flew back laughing. I ran over and sat on his bed before he could get me.

"Oh, you can't do anything now!" I oohed at him. "I wouldn't bet on it," he said mischievously he walked over to me, still dripping water.

Before I could move he spun around and sat on me. His soaking bottom landed on my lap. "Shane!" I squealed, surprised. He roared with laughter.

Finally, I shoved him as hard as I could, he went flying towards the floor. But me, having pushed so hard, also went flying.

Shane landed with a thud on the wooden floor. Right after he landed, I fell straight on top of him, my legs on either side of him. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath.

"Well Mitchie, I really really likey," he purred at me. Wow, Shane, wow.

**YES!! It's an update, and a long one too! WHOOOO!! Ok now I think I'm over my writers block and my schedule had cleared a little, and even better!! I don't feel sick anymore. **

**So REVIEW and tell me what do you think. There was a lot this chapter: payback, surprise jams, Tess acting sweet, and to top it off, Shane and Mitchie ending up in yet another lovely position (note sarcasm).**

**So Review my lovely readers!**

**This amazing review award goes out to: ****missing in imagination**

**Thanks to all the rest of you lovely people: Nick Jonas Love ; cherrybomb54 ; PlzBeMineAt705 ; SweetSerenityPeacexRose ; aznsmartalec ; DanielleJonas ; havefaithrestart. ; AviorHyrax ; Music'sInMySoul ; Joe and Kevin Jonas fan**


	19. Chapter 19

SHANES POV

**WHOO I got this chapter up! Here you go……**

**Me hands paper to Oliver**

**Oliver "Hannah does not own Camp Rock. And I can't rap…HEY!!"**

**Me "On with the story!"**

**SHANES POV**

Mitchie was lying on top of me and I was singing every childhood song in my head. Right now, I was singing The Wheels on the Bus. I kept singing and focusing everything onto those songs incase my body decided to um…do something awkward.

Seconds later, Mitchie rolled off of me and I relaxed. "Um…awkward," Mitchie laughed. I started to chuckle. "Yes it was my darling," I sat up and kissed her freckled nose. "Mitchie, sweet heart, could you close your eyes…or leave the cabin…I really need out of these pants," I tried to be nice, but I needed her to go.

"Of course, I'll go outside," she jumped up and walked out of the cabin. I watched her close the door and stood to go look for those pants I had dropped in the rush of Mitchie running in here.

**MITCHIES POV**

I shut the door and heard yelling. I only caught little bits that sounded like 'Conceited jerk…inconsiderate…kissing someone' and another voice with 'wasn't me…set up…close minded'. Then there was a crash.

After that I heard footsteps and Nate was heading straight towards me. He was stomping his was through the cabins and from what I could see his fists were clenched. He looked like he was ready to punch me.

Right before he got to me though, he broke down. His angry aura stopped and it turned into sadness. He shook his head at me and looked at the ground. "Nate, what's wrong?" I stepped towards him and patted his shoulder.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he was angry again. "Tess!" he muttered and marched off towards his cabin. I could hear him nearly rip the door off of its hinges and Shane's surprised shout.

I didn't need to stick around, I needed to find Caitlyn, she would know. I walked through the cabins slowly. When I reached my cabin, I noticed the lights on behind the curtains.

I opened the door and was surprised to hear crying. Caitlyn was laying face down on the bottom bunk of her bed. I softly shut the door and walked over to her.

I sat on her bed and started to rub her back. Caitlyn looked up at me with puffy red eyes. "What happened?" I whispered softly. New tears swam in her eyes. I could tell she was deciding to tell me or not.

"I'll cry." She said hoarsely. "I need to know," I spoke calmly. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"After the concert," she gulped, "Some kid came up to me and told me that they needed help cleaning up the ice. So I went with them to get towels, you see. Then when I got back in Nate and Tess were kissing," she started crying, "It wasn't just a little kiss. I only saw the back of his head…but she was kissing him, really really. Then we were fighting, and we just...I don't know, I pushed him into the totem poles."

She broke out into sobs and rested her head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair trying to figure this out.

**NATES POV **

I slammed the door of the cabin shut and Shane muttered a few curses under his breath. "What!" he spat at me. He was probably waiting for Mitchie.

"Tess!" I spat back even more venomously. Shane groaned loudly. "What did she do now?"

"She broke me and Caitlyn up!" I shouted in his face. Shanes eyes grew wide. "What! How?" he asked sitting halfway on his bed. I looked up at the ceiling, closed my eyes, and rung my hands.

"She kissed me," I looked down at my feet now, "And Caitlyn saw." Shane froze and I could feel his eyes burning into me. "That bitch!" he shouted. He pushed past me and shoved the door open.

I chased after him but he was already way ahead of me. He stomped through the grounds until he got out to the middle where Tess was standing. She had a smug look on her face until she saw me.

Her eyes locked on mine and she sent me a death glare that could kill an entire city. I took a step back. Shane was right in front of Tess by the time she looked away.

When she saw him, her glare disappeared and a flirty smile appeared on her lips. "Don't even Tess," I heard him snarl as Tess tried to place her hand on his shoulder. Her hand was there for less than a few seconds when Shane shoved it off. He meant business.

I took a few steps forward and was behind Shane. "You can't stand that you've lost can you! You can't take it in I will never want you. NEVER! If you think you're going to get to me and make me even think a good thought about you by hurting my friends then forget it. You are pathetic and a just plain sorry little brat. Leave the people I care about alone! And don't mess with them again!" he snarled.

Tess didn't even flinch at his words. The blonde girl just rolled her eyes, turned on her heel, and left. She strutted out of the light splashed around the usually dark area and into the shadows of the rest of the camp.

"If she does anything to you ever again. Tell me." Shane turned towards me, "she'll regret it. Now go get your girl. I bet she's in her cabin with Mitchie. She needs you, go get her." He patted me on the back and pushed me in the direction of their cabin.

I ran off towards where I knew the girls were. I pushed past people and I got shouts of disapproval and annoyance as I she through a large group of people. I heard another group of shouts as Shane pushed through them behind me.

When I got to there cabin, I took a deep breath and knocked. There were footsteps behind the door and it creaked open slowly. I opened my eyes and saw Mitchie standing there looking at me.

She started to close the door with disgust, but Shane ran up from behind me and put his foot in the door before it was closed completely.

"Mitchie, listen to me," he cooed, "It wasn't Nate. It was all Tess. Nate was caught by surprise and he was trying to get away from her, but she wouldn't let go. Please Mitchie. This was Tess' plan. Don't let her win. Please baby, don't let her. Let Nate talk to Caitlyn."

He was looking her straight in the eyes and she seemed to understand right away what this meant. It meant that we had all been played by Tess.

"Go ahead," she half whispered to me and stepped out of the cabin. When I didn't move she nodded towards the open door. I stepped slowly towards the cabin and pushed the door open.

Caitlyn was sitting on a bed with tear stains on her face and her eyes were bright red. Her face changed from vulnerable to furious in less than a second.

"What do you want now!" she shouted, "What! Are you here to hurt me even more." Tears started to build in her eyes again. The last time I had seen her that upset was the last time I "met" her.

There were butterflies in my stomach and I was trying to find the right words. "Caitlyn, It was Tess. I would never do this t…" she cut me off.

"You would never do this to me? Huh! Well you did!" she shouted.

I felt outraged. I can't believe she would think that I would do this this.

"I wouldn't do it because I love you!" I yelled at her. My face softened and I felt relieved to have that off of my chest.

Caitlyn was still frozen though. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. "You…what?" her voice trembled.

I took a few steps towards her. Her brown eyes reeked of confusion. "I love you Caitlyn, I really really do," I ran my fingers over her cheek and her expression softened.

In a flash she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me close. Her face was buried in my neck. I held her close around her back.

"Nate," she looked up at me, "I think I might love you too."

I could feel the smile growing on my face. I leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was soft but passionate, and the world seemed to disappear. The only thing that mattered right now was Caitlyn and myself.

**Alright all, I have my update. WHOOT WHOOT! These past few days have been stressed filled but that's what happens in an average day. I hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and ARE YOU ALL EXCITED FOR CAMP ROCK!!**

…**.I am…was…I'm a bad person…I've already watched it. Yes, I'm a terrible person breaks down into tears…perks back up but the movie was really good.**

**The amazing reviewer awards go to: ****xXMusic-in-my-soulXx ; silientbreeze**

**THANKS TO THE REST OF YOU!! : Joe and Kevin Jonas fan ; aznsmartalec ; Kitsune J ; AviorHyrax ; loverof2day ; cherrybomb54 ; emilypaige213 ; SweetSerenityPeacexRose ; bAbYlYsSa3000 ; CampRocker Girl ; cheerbaby7577 ; BlackMidnight1 ; PlzBeMineAt705 ; havefaithrestart. ; Nick Jonas Love ; narniagirl17 ; missing in imagination ; MissDestinyHope**


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up with the sun shining though my cabin window

**Hey everyone! I'm not dead! **

**Oh and even though the movie has already came out. I'm not changing up my story and the characterization will not change. I am not Disney-fying my story. Haha**

**I've just had a seriously suckish past few weeks. I was dragged off to church camp for five days, then when I got back my Microsoft word had a virus (much thanks to my brothers insane downloading habits), then when I fixed that, my computer died. Then I got ground, ironically for fixing the frikkin virus. And now here I am.**

**I promise my updating will get better. The crazy part of my summer is over and now I'm into the boring part. So I'll be able to update more.**

**I'm absolutely terrible sorry. I feel horrendous for not updating.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Oliver - Hannah where have you been! You left me here! I almost starved.**

**Me – I'm sorry Oliver the world wanted to keep me away from the beloved computer!**

**Oliver - Well I'm still hungry!**

**Me - You still have a job to do!**

**Oliver – But I said I was hungry.**

**Me – Your job comes first**

**Oliver – Fine! Freaky-Callback-Girl doesn't own camp rock. Now FEED **

**ME!**

**Me - throws him tofu**

**Oliver - Awwh gross! I think I'll just go hungry.**

**MITCHIES POV**

I woke up with the sun shining though my cabin window. Last night had been very, interesting.

Overall, Tess' plan had failed. We were all stronger than ever and she had come nowhere close to ruining anything. I rolled over on my bed and looked to see that it wasn't Caitlyn in her bunk.

I screamed at the dark figure snoring on the bunk and burrowed under my quilt. From under there, I could here a surprised yelp and the person hitting their head on the ceiling.

"Mitchie! What the hell?" the person yelled.

"Shane?" I uncovered my face. Surely enough, a fully dressed Shane was there.

"Shane! Why were you in Caitlyn's bunk!?"

"Um…I'm not sure," he rubbed the back of his neck, "She wasn't there and here bed looked more comfy than the bottom ones."

I giggled; this was just like Shane. "Ok, ok," I gave in.

I crawled out of my bed and down the ladder. Once I was standing on the solid ground, I looked up to see a smirking Shane. "What?" I asked annoyed. He was looking at me really strangely.

His was eyeing me up and down. "Shit," I let out a rare curse and looked down at my body.

Just as I thought, I was wearing skimpy pajamas. I was wearing bright red short shorts that read, LOVE, in gold on the back; with a red and white tie-dyed tank top. I hadn't known that Shane would be here, so I hadn't worn a bra. I should have know better though.

"Turn around!" I commanded, "No peeking."

I ran to my closet and grabbed the first outfit I found, black skinny jeans and a pink half sleeved thermal.

I made sure Shane wasn't peeking when I slid my tank top off. I quickly put on a bra and the shirt. As soon as I slid off my shorts, Shane turned around to peek.

"Shane!" I screamed angrily at him. He turned around quickly, but not quick enough to hide his blush.

I stepped into my jeans and buttoned them up quickly. "I'm decent," I sighed and Shane turned around.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie," Shane said apologetically, "but I like your hello kitty underwear." He laughed.

I felt my face warm up and I smacked Shane on the arm. "I told you not to peak!" I laughed.

He held up his hands trying to act innocent, "I didn't mean to."

I just rolled my eyes at my boyfriend. "Whatever Shane, I'm hungry, let's go to breakfast," I gave him the puppy dog pout.

He laughed and ran to block the door. I was to slow and he got there first. Shane flipped his dark hair away from his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me. "You have to give me the password to get through," he smiled devilishly down at me.

"Come on, that's s kindergarten," I complained.

"Too bad, you have to give me the password, and nothings going to change that," he smirked.

I got an idea and slowly stepped up to him. I stepped closer and closer until our faces were only an inch apart and my body was pressed against his. I let my fingers roam and play on Shane's shoulders and back.

I felt him shiver and he avoided my gaze. "Oh popstar likes this," I giggled teasingly.

Before I knew what was happening Shane's hand was at the back of my neck and he had pulled me into a passionate kiss. I had immediately melted into it and kissed him back. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip, begging for entrance. I happily obliged.

One of his hands was around my neck keeping my face close. While his other hand pushed gently on my lower back.

"Shane…" I moaned into our kiss and I could feel his smirk on my lips.

Shane flipped me around so my back was against the door, and that's when I made my move. In one movement, I broke away from Shane and went running out the cabin door.

I looked back through my laughter to see a dumb struck Shane staring at me. I stopped and couldn't tell if he was confused, or angry, or helpless. I looked him up and down and blushed when my eyes saw his, um, bulge.

"I can't believe I did that to him," I mumbled embarrassedly. He too started to blush.

"I didn't have to give you a password now did I popstar!" I yelled to Shane, who was now catching on.

"I prefer rock star," he shouted, "And that was much better than any password!" I could hear his laughed as he started to chase me. Giggling, I turned on my heel and started running towards the mess hall where breakfast was being served.

I rushed into the mess hall with Shane close behind me. I avoided two or three girls who had to stop short in there tracks so that me and Shane didn't hit them.

In the end I ended up sliding safely into a table with Caitlyn. Shane sat on the bench next to me.

"Well, you two attracted a lot of attention," Caitlyn snorted as she survey the silent room.

After thirty seconds or so, people started talking again and finally looked away from us. "I'm gonna go get food. You want waffles, Mitch?" I nodded at Shane.

Caitlyn's eyes went wide when she saw the bulge. After Shane had walked away she turned to me. "What were you to doing before you got here!" she questioned in a whisper.

"Well, we were making out…"

"That explains it" Caitlyn smiled, "Do you see what you did to the poor boy?"

"I didn't mean too!"

"Well you did," she smirked.

"How am I too blame?" I asked confused.

"Well he was obviously thinking about you"

I looked over at my boy friend who was getting waffles. Then I saw Brown. He was shaking his head while mouthing Shane. Then he suddenly turned around in his swivel chair and started to hit his head on the wall after a female councilor leaned over and whispered something to him.

"So, how big is it?" An annoying voice said. I turned and saw Tess sitting across from me.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"Well its obvious that you and Shane, well, did it. You're the one he broke his purity promise with," she sighed annoyed. "I guess he shouldn't wear that purity ring any more," she added tactfully.

_He wears a purity ring? I didn't know that. Oh well, I do too so that doesn't matter._

"Me and Shane didn't do that! We wouldn't. Oh, for your information Tess, we both are waiting until marriage." I stumbled over my words.

"Fine, whatever you say." She sent a fake smile at me.

She stood up and strutted off as Shane came back to the table. "Is it just me, or are more girls looking at me than normal?" he asked. Gosh, this boy was oblivious.

"Yes, Shane," Caitlyn answered monotone.

I dug into the pancakes Shane had given me. My mom had out done herself. They were chocolate chip, my favorite, with cinnamon.

I was half way though them when Brown walked up. "Mitchie, Shane I need to speak with you, Caitlyn you may stay," he smiled at her.

His smile faded off with and exasperated sigh and he stared at the Shane and me.

"Shane, Mitchie I'm sure you noticed there was a little disturbance in camp today." Brown started.

"I noticed there was a problem, but I don't know why! Brown what's up?" Shane cut in.

I saw Caitlyn roll her eyes.

"Shane, do you honestly not know what's wrong?" Brown groaned.

Shane gave his uncle a 'what?' face.

Brown stood up and walked around the table. He bent down to Shane and I could swear I hear him whisper "your boner" into his ear.

I got my answer when Shane's face turned the color of a tomato and he looked down at his white pants. "Oh," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Yes, well, this has caused some interesting talk. I've even had staff get distracted, and that's not good. In fact, that's just wrong. But as I see how big of a problem this is, I'm going to have to do something." He continued,

"I could ask you to not have this happen again. But I don't think that's possible with my nephew. Thinking how, erm, happy, he can get sometimes it just won't work. I could forbid you two from seeing each other, but that wouldn't work either. Shane would probably go back to his pissy self, and probably kill me in my sleep. Not to mention he'd sneak off to see you anyway," he looked at me and kept going,

"So I decided on a final verdict. You can't wear white pant for the rest of the time your at camp Shane, they're just too noticeable. And I beg you, don't come out into the grounds while you have this problem again."

I shook my head in agreement to these terms. A still flushed Shane just nodded his head once. Brown stood up.

"Alright, I don't expect to have another one of my counselors asking me if I can ask you how big it is," he smirked and patted Shane on the shoulder as he walked away.

Caitlyn and I burst into laughter while Shane shuddered.

**WHOOT! WHOOT! I hope you like it! This chapter was a lot more mature the my other chapters but I still hope you liked it. Let me tell you this story WILL ALWAYS remain rated T ALWAYS! So, no worries.**

**Review and tell me how you liked it and give me some new ideas. I really need them. Seriously! Give me some this story is getting harder and harder to write.**

**I really want reviews my lovely readers :)!!**

**The amazing reviewer award goes to: ****samy-latina**

**Thanks to the rest of my reviewers, this story wouldn't have happened without you:**

**Dancer4life15 ; Efron89 ; kimx0x ; xxZacBabyVxx ; jobros028 ; Live.Laugh.Love37 ; liveforDBZ ; KellylovesNickJonas ; xXLysXxNoodlesXx ; Peachie-Trishie ; Florchuchizz ; JaBoyYa ; EllsBells08 ; BBONES ; blonde-gal ; MitsukixTakuto 4 ever ; aly05 ; dyingangelx3 ; Invisable-rocker ; midnitearz ; luv2muchanime ; Nick Jonas Love ; CSImiamiLover101 ; tennchick15 ; CampRocker Girl ; Maiqu ; Rei Tamashii ; xoAlmostFamous ; naniagirl17 ; charmedNluckyP3 ; MissDestinyHope ; cheerbaby7577 ; choirsinger ; SweetSerenityPeacexRose ; lost.in.my.music ; missing in imagination ; BlackMidnight1 ; PlzBeMineAt705 ; I'mTooCoolForYou ; Jayyyy. ; cherrybomb54 ; AviorHyrax ; Joe and Kevin Jonas fan ; aznsmartalec**

**Ok I just realized, this list is in newest to oldest. So the later your review was sent in, the higher you are on the list. (Just making it easier for you to find your name ;D )**

**REVIEW my lovelies! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

I had gone back to my cabin and changed pants, in order to comply with Uncle Brown's terms

**Hey everyone! What's up world. I have finally gotten back from my trip to California and I and back and writing. When I was in California it was amazing by the way. A couple days at the beach. And then a Jonas Brothers Concert!! Best night of my life! I was second row ground floor on Nicks side. SAWEET!! Then Disneyland. :)**

**Fun, Fun, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Oliver: FCG does not own Camp Rock OR Avril Lavigne.**

I had gone back to my cabin and changed pants, in order to comply with Uncle Brown's terms. Mitchie had just laughed when I told her where I was going.

From all the whispering and giggling as I walked out of the mess hall, I guess my…inconvenience, really had been noticeable.

Once I was in my cabin, I uncharacteristically closed all the curtains. I wasn't taking any chances after I had seen a few girls sneaking behind me.

I threw on a pair of black pants in silence and changed into a purple and gold shirt. I sighed in frustration and kicked my bed.

"How could I have so oblivious, I just had to make a fool out of myself?" I huffed angrily.

I could already imagine the crap that Mitchie and I would be getting from them. Joy, what a wonderful day this was becoming.

I pushed out of my cabin and immediately marched off towards the class I was supposed to be teaching. I pushed through the door and the talking stopped.

"Don't say a word," I growled loud enough for everyone to hear. The room stayed silent.

"Grab a microphone and get into position, follow me after that!" I called across the room.

The class shuffled across the wooden floor.

**MITCHIES POV**

I couldn't believe what had happened today everything had been so off beat. I was still in shock about Shane though, I had only had one boyfriend before, and I had never had any effect like that on him. I am definitely _not_ saying I'm proud of it though.

I walked wearily into the kitchen to find a very disgruntled mom looking at me.

"Michelle Elyssia Torres! I don't even know what to say to you right now!" I stood back, frozen in fear, "I'm not mad at you, but I am shocked and confused. Care to explain?"

I sighed slightly in relief. At least I wasn't in trouble…yet.

"Um, uh, I, well, we were kissing" my mom cut me off.

"Making out you mean?"

"Well, uh huh yeah we were, and I was playing with his hair and well, that's all"

"That's all? Wow, that boy must've had something on his mind."

I gulped, uncertainly. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Ha ha don't worry honey. I was your age when the same thing happened to your father"

I shuddered, "Mom! I did _not_ need to know that, under any circumstance."

All my mom did was laugh and throw me a dish towel.

I washed the dishes and dried them in silence for a most of the hour; until my mom came and leaned against the counter next to me.

"Honey, I need to talk to you, forget about the dishes," she said taking the soaked rag out of my hands.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"You and Shane, you two are getting awfully serious, and I'm worried. What happened this morning made my worries worse. Sweetie, Shane seems to have more on his mind than just…love. In my opinion, I mean. I afraid you're going to get hurt."

"Mom, Shane wears a purity ring just like me. He won't do anything. He can control himself, and so can I. Trust us mom?"

"He wears a purity ring?" The shock was evident on moms face.

"Uh huh, he has since he was 12. He's waiting until marriage mom. Nothing is going to happen."

"That makes me feel a little better, I still want to talk with the boy though. Just be glad your father doesn't know about this. Now go, run, have fun, there aren't that many dishes left."

I smiled thankfully at her and washed my hands. I threw my tote bag over my shoulder and took off running out of the kitchen. I ran down the path and came to a stop on the dock.

I pulled out my diary, which was purple, unlike my yellow song book, and opened it to a blank page.

I started writing everything that had happened that morning and when that was done I started with something a little different. I wrote:

_I am so confused about my feeling right now. It's like I'm lost and falling. I feel happy, and that is the first time in a while that that has happened. I don't think I have been this content since early on in sixth grade before Megan changed. I haven't thought about Megan in a while…have I? I miss her; I wish that nothing had ever happened. I wish that she hadn't gotten sick, and most of all, I wish she hadn't have left me. She left me in a world with no friends. Did God need her that badly!_

I let the tears that had built up in my eyes run down my cheeks. They made little marks in the diary and smeared the ink a little.

I was too busy in my own world to hear that the bell had wrung and people were chatting and moving to there next class.

I only noticed when someone sat down next to me.

"Mitchie, why are you sad?" Jason sounded like a little kid asking his mom why she was crying.

"Nothing Jason, nothing."

"It's has to be something Mitchie, or you wouldn't be crying. Please tell me, it will help"

"I was thinking about my best friend." I sighed.

"And that made you sad?" He asked confused.

"I haven't thought about her in a while, I tried to forget."

"I thought she was your best friend. You can't forget a best friend," he smiled childishly at me.

"She was my best friend…then she got sick." I said through new tears.

"Oh Mitchie, what happened?" he said rubbing my back.

"The cancer was too much for her. She died." My voice broke in a sob.

Jason wrapped his arm around me, "I'm sure God's watching her, right now"

"I know," my voice cracked, "but she was only eleven."

"It'll be alright Mitchie, she wouldn't want you to be sad. She's want you to be happy. I'm positive she wouldn't want to see you cry, a best friend never wants to see their best friend cry. Be happy, for her." Jason said the wisest thing he had ever said in his life.

I wiped away the tears and my smudged mascara and smiled a broken smile at Jason.

"Thanks Jason."

"You should get to class, you still have time." He said standing up.

"I'll talk to you later, alright" I said as I walked quickly towards Browns class.

I ran into the classroom a minute after the late bell rang. Every ones eyes were on me. Brown looked annoyed and had a disapproving look on his face.

"Your late darling, that means you have to sing and show us what you've got."

"But…" I started.

"No buts"

I shuffled slowly up to the front of the classroom. I looked up desperately at him.

"Now, what will you be singing today?"

"Um, When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne. It's for my friend, Megan."

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

"I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeahhh

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you"

The classes looked at me in shock and wonder. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest though. I hoped Megan had been watching over me then. I really did.

"That dear, was beautiful," Brown smiled at me.

**Alright a little mystery about Mitchie's past has came out. Nothing big. Not really. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Review. And PLEASE I beg of you, give me some ideas. Please.**

**I love you all.**

**The amazing reviewer award for the last chapter goes too: ****prettygal6**

**The rest of you, I would be nothing with out, Thank You! : lost.in.my.music ; Nick Jonas Love ; silientbreeze ; Candyglue ; Just Because He Lives ; AngelKate5 ; JaBoyYa ; samy-latina ; Lori.Rocker. ; narniagirl17 ; AviorHyrax ; I'mTooCoolForYou ; Florchuchizz ; SweetSerenityPeacexRose ; charmedNluckyP3 ; Jayyyy. ; PlzBeMineAt705 ; Maiqu ; aznsmartalec ; Andy the Christmas Tree ; Joe and Kevin Jonas fan ; cherrybomb54 ; jss2420**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello lovelies, you hate me, I'm evil. I know. So, get the rotten cabbage throwing over with so you can read my chapter! I don't really have an excuse besides major writers block. But here it is and my writers block is pretty much gone!**

**Enjoy this chapter, while remembering the I don't own anything!**

After I had returned to my seat, people kept looking at me. It was almost as if they could see the painful emotions churning inside of me.

I lowered my head and stared at the floor. I pulled my hair over my shoulders so that it hung on the sides of my face. It made a silky curtain that hid me from what seemed like the rest of the world.

I could feel Caitlyn's worried stare bore into me, but I blocked her out.

The class seemed to rush by and I felt like I was in a bubble. I would never actually remember what happened in that class.

When the bell rang to announce the end of class I stood and came face to face with Caitlyn.

CAITLYNS POV

I didn't know what was wrong with Mitchie; she seemed so sad, so helpless. All I wanted to do was help her, but I didn't know how easy that would be.

"Mitch, what's wrong," I asked as I stepped in front of her.

She froze in front of me wide eyed.

"I…um…uh," she stuttered, then she suddenly dropped her guard, "Sad memories, that's all. It's something that just seemed to pop back into my mind today."

"Oh, it'll be okay Mitchie," I smiled lightly, "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

She shook her head in a polite no and hurried off to her next class, leaving me to think.

I ran along the grassy paths and around a few building until I finally reached my stop, Guitar.

Jason and Nate were teaching this class. Just the thought of that brightened my mood.

I was the first to get to class I realized as I took my seat in the empty room. Not even Nate and Jason were in the room.

'Where oh where could they be?' I whispered and laughed to myself. Usually they were in hear tuning their instruments, or in Jasons case making a mess.

I didn't escape too far into my thoughts before I heard yelling coming from the teachers area, a small room in the class room

I caught the words "birdhouse...joke...idot...," before the door burst open. I saw a very scared looking Jason fall through the door. Nates voice now echoed through the room, "You pathetic idiot. For the last time, I will not build you a birdhouse! If you want some one to build you one get some blubbering girl to do it, but god it was not necessary to cut up my desk and turn it into birdhouse peices!"

Next thing I knew Nate had chucked a birhouse-wall shaped peice of oak at Jason. It had hit him square in the forehead. Blood trickled down his face and seeped into his shirt. I was frozen watching the scene unfold.

"Holy crap! Jason, dude, I am so sorry. Are you alright? Please be alright. I'm so sorry I should have never thrown tha..." Nate was cut off when Jason burst into laughter.

I wasn't the only shocked one in the room. Nate's face had gone blank and was now staring dumbfounded at his hurt companion. "Why does this not surprise me?" I heard him mutter to himself.

I was suddenly out of my trance and running over to Jason's side. Jason was still giggling wildly. "Jason are you alright?" I said frantically. He was still bleeding strongly, and it worried me.

He nodded childishly, and I guss my facial expression brought on another round of laughter. I turned to look at Nate. Without thinking I screamed, "Why the hell did you do that Nate?"

He looked shocked and tooken aback. "We were fighting, like we always do, like brothers," he muttered, "I guess I went to far this time, he actually got hurt." I could feel the pain in his voice. I knew he didn't mean to have hurt him, but still one of my best friends was lying on the ground bleeding...and now chuckling like an old man.

"I'm going to take him to the nurse, he's just not normal right now," I sighed.

"When is Jason ever normal?" he smiled jokingly. I only gave him a small smile and heaved Jason onto his feet. I turned to walk away when I saw my entire guitar class staring at us. Each had their own emotion mixed on their face. Some were worried, some were annoyed, and some were even laughing. I shoved me and Jason's way through the crowd and stepped into the sunlight.

Jason was still bleeding when we got to the health office, but head wounds were known for bleeding alot. The nurse gasped when I pushed the door open and pulled in a smiley Jason. I gently nudged him into one of the platic blue chairs with painted stars.

"What happened?" the elderly nurse asked ask she dabbed at the wound. The cut wasn't large despite the amount of blood lost. He opened his mouth to answer but he chuckled instead. I decided to answer, Jason wouldn't be much help.

"A tempermental curly haired PR obsessed popstar got angry because Jase decided he wanted another bird house," I giggled which probably made the nurse think I was insane.

The nurse did end up giving me a weird look,but I ignored it.

"C'mon ma'am. We were fighting like brothers, he didn't mean to. We fight all the time, in a good way though," he smirked sweetly and bit his lip. I knew he pulled this face when he wanted something. In the end it probably worked most of the time. Though, throughtout the time I had spent at Camp Rock I had yet to figure out how Jason could pop from spacey, to smart, to sly, yet still end up being an airhead.

The woman rubbed an alcohol swab on the cut so it wouldn't become infected. Jason winced, and I notice his fist clench down onto the hard plastic seat. The nurse pulled back and grabbed a neutural shaded band-aid. She stuck it harshly over the cut.

"Tell him not to do it again," she grunted. I heard her muttering about "stupid Brown and stupid 'popstar get out of jail free card'. Jason didn't seem to hear he was already quietly humming a little tune. He reminded me so much of a little four year old. With the way he was swinging his feet on the chair and humming. I shook my head and smiled I didn't know anyone else like Jason.

"You better scoot on back. I don't know if I trust Nate with that class. He had anger issues even back during his first year here," she said with a hint of dissaproval. I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Okay, well we' be going now," I said while trying to pull Jason out of the room. After a few shap tugs Jason stood and towered over me. Some days I really hated being short.

We made our way back to the guitar classroom, and amazingly he stayed quiet. He held the squeaky door open for me, and walked in behind me. The whole class turned to look at us, and Nate looked up guiltily.

I walked past all the other campers and took my seat in the front row. Jason sat on a wooden stool identical to the curly haired boy.

Nate smiled sweetly at me and mouthed, "I love you."

" I love you too," I whispered back.

Jason must of heard and smiled goofily. "Alrighty, let's stop this lovefest and learn some guitar!" Jason called to the class while looking at Nate and me.

I laughed it off and picked up my glossy acoustic guitar. I turned my sheet music to the song we were currently working on, "Goodnight and Goodbye". It was by a band with three boys, kind of like Connect 3, except they were actually brothers.

The sound of guitars took over the room.

The rest of the day went by in a flash and in no time I was walking into the mess hall for dinner. It was rainbow spagetti tonight with toasted garlic bread. I thought it was odd to have colored noodles, but it was Camp Rock tradition.

I grabbed my plate and scooped a good helping of spagetti onto it. I sat down at the normal table where Jason and Shane were sitting.

I was about to eat when I stared dumb struck at Jason

JASONS POV

My spagetti noodles looked like little colorful snakes. I could just imagine having a purple snake.

I grabbed a purple snake, I mean noodle, and a green one. "Your name is Macy," I smiled at the purple one. "And your name is Carl!" I said petting the green ones head.

Macy was floating in the air, with my help of course, and Carl was shouting and worried about her. Carl loved Macy very much, but he had never told her. Carl wished he could fly up and saved Macy; he couldn't though.

Macy and Carl were awesome snakes! I am going to keep them forever and ever, I thought. I put Carl and Macy in my pocket so that I could play with them later.

I looked up from where I was and saw the whole group with their mouths agape and staring at me.

"What's the matter? Is their something on my face?" I asked, I mean why would they all be staring at me instead of eating their delicious snakes...noodles.

"Nothing, Jason, nothing." the whole group muttered.

**See! Hello readers I AM NOT DEAD!! Yay! This story is officially off of its unofficial hiatus! Be thankful my old cell phone died and I upgraded to a new one, because now I have microsoft word and can write on the go. I actually wrote 90 of this chapter in the last two days on my phone. Now my writers block is gone and I am rested and ready for more. So I would like to thank you for sticking with me through this wait even though it's been a long one. Thank you so so much. You are all so amazing. **

**I hope you liked this chapter I thought this story need more Jason and Nate stuff. :) Please review!**

**The long awaited Reviewer Award goes to: ****megamanacsess**

**Much thanks to the rest of you! You are all amazing: Maiqu ; cherrybomb54 ; confessions of a band geek ; fairie-essence ; lilmizanna ; I'mTooCoolForYou ; DyingAngelx3 ; xforeverxherex ; charmedNluckyP3 ; Florchuchizz ; tangledshadows ; missing in imagination ; silientbreeze ; JaBoyYa ; Nick Jonas Love ; SweetSerenityPeacexRose ; Candyglue ; Jayyyy. ; CampRocker Girl ; aly05 ; AviatorAllie ; live.laugh.love.16 ; AviorHyrax ; Sam-800825 ; EmilyHu ; followthelight123 ; JonasBrothers-KJNF ; gangsta-gurlxox ; Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas ; Unwrittenkhk3 ; tashLOVE**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Yeah…here I am….I died, but the fanfiction gods drew me back with there awesome powers and told me to write again! So here is the latest chapter. In the ever going lives of Mitchie and Shane and the gang at Camp Rock.**

**Disclaimer: Well, Oliver and Lily died because I forgot to feed them…so I have to say my own disclaimer. I own the funky Aladdin pants and Mickey Mouse ears I am wearing…but not Camp Rock, or Crayola, or Apple.**

Dinner was quiet except for Jason's random outbursts about snakes and noodles, but that was just Jason for you.

The whole day had been awkward for me. After the morning incident people avoided me like the plague, which was the exact opposite of what Shane had to deal with.

The only thing close to human contact after breakfast was when I saw '_Mitchie Torres is a slut'_ written on the inside of one of the bathroom stalls. It was written in Crayola marker none the less, because anyone who even thought of actually defacing Camp Rock property was insane. It didn't hurt…or even sting the slightest after I had realized it was Tess' loopy handwriting on the stall wall. I wiped it away quickly with a wet paper towel.

Even Caitlyn and Nate seemed to disappear sometime during the day, only reappearing at meals. Though I had heard some crazy rumor that Nate had bludgeoned Jason with a block of wood, and left him to die. Which I guessed had been greatly exaggerated since Jason was sitting right across from me, acting normal. Or at least as normal as Jason could be.

I had been alone, except for during my classes, and that little talk from Jason. Even Shane had been busy in his dance classes. I was starting to worry myself. I had never been allowed to be alone much when I was at home; I knew what the result was. And I really didn't want a relapse here at camp.

It was funny how I could be so aware of a problem but then so willing for it to come back. I didn't understand how I couldn't keep myself away from it. My mind always drifted back to that demon, that shiny blade that taunted me, asking why I was alive when Megan wasn't.

I grabbed Shane's hand suddenly and squeezed it tight. I looked at him and tried to make the demonic thoughts disappear.

'_Don't do this Mitchie_,' I thought to myself., '_you can't do this. Think of Shane, and Caitlyn, and even Jason and Nate. They're here for you. Don't do this Mitch._'

Shane looked at me funnily as I started blankly at the wall, while clutching his hand in my own.

"Mitchie, babe, are you alright?" he whispered into my hair, tickling my ears.

"Hmm? Oh…uh…yeah. Perfect." I said putting a real-looking fake smile on.

"Alright," he smiled.

I looked around at the mess hall, and was surprised to find it almost emptied out.

"I…um…better go help with dishes now," I whispered so only he could hear.

I stood grabbing my barely touched plate and looked at Shane's empty one. "You want me to take that over the drop off for you?" I looked down at the floor, feeling bleak.

"No it's fine. I've got it!" he smiled jumping out of his seat energetically.

We walked across the wooden planks and he rambled on about something I really wasn't listening to until I cut in, "Hey Shane, do you have an iPod or something I could listen to while I work tonight?" I was pinching the bridge of my nose. A habit of mine that only came out when I was at my most stressed. I had left my twice handed down shuffle at home, forgetting to pack

"Oh! Yeah, do you want me to bring it around to the kitchen in a few minutes?" his warm brown eyes were concerned; he could tell something wasn't right.

"Yeah, thank you," I smiled for real this time and gave him a quick hug before making a quick exit into the kitchen.

My mom had already filled the sink and bubbles floated gently on the surface of the water. She looked worriedly after seeing the stress on my face.

"Everything all right?" she wiped down a few plates, scrubbing extra on one with a dry spaghetti sauce stain on it.

I quickly put on an act and replied zestfully "Yep, perfect!"

It seemed to pass with my mom as she threw me a fresh dishtowel to dry the plates and silverware with. We worked in silence for a few minutes, making slow progress, until I heard footsteps approaching quickly.

I turned around fast enough to see Shane pull the mosquito netting up so that he could get through into the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Torres, Mitchie!" he winked flirtatiously, causing me to blush, and my mom to nudge me, giggling.

"I don't know how much of my music you'll like, but who knows, maybe you will," his smile was contagious but I knew my own wasn't reaching my eyes, "I'll meet you late at your cabin alright?" He stuck the

I had barely nodded when he kissed my temple quickly and ran out of the kitchen, nearly tearing down the netting in the process.

"You, and that boy," my mom grinned, "I wonder what your father would say if he knew!"

"Mom!" I laughed nervously, "Daddy, would hate him! You know that!"

"Oh give your father some credit! He raised a little hell in his day too." My mother was caught away in memories from the past. Her mind was far away from the chilly kitchen of Camp Rock.

I looked down at the black bulky iPod classic, that I somehow knew wasn't the only iPod he owned. I stuck the headphones in my ear and pressed shuffle. The sounds of rock legends from classic rock to metal played through my mind as I wiped the dishes.

I absent-mindedly wiped the plates until I had the last on in my hand; the plate was extra slippery and fell out of my grasp. I watched, as if in slow motion, as the plate shattered into pieces. In my too-slow attempt to grab it before it fell my hand fell on top of a few pieces of shattered ceramics, which slit through my palm causing the instant sting and relief I had been trying to hide from through the past day.

I watched, muted, as the blood seeped out of the cut and onto my palm. My mothers screech knocked me out of that terrible cloudy world though.

"Mitchie baby! What happened? Oh come here, and wash your hand off I'll clean up the mess and call the nurse. My mom rushed out of the room towards the nurses office. I just looked at the cut, wishing more than anything that it hadn't happened. I had been so close to forgetting about the pain, and then the pain came and got me. It wasn't fair.

Finally I shook off the paralysis and rinsed my hand under the sink, and watched intrigued as the red washed away and left my hand except for the new blood.

Just moments later my mom walked in along with a not too happy nurse trailing behind her. She took one glance at my outstretched palm before making a prognosis, "The cuts deep. She's lucky that she doesn't need stitches! I'll give her some heavy bandages. I don't want her to get them wet, so she'll have to dry dishes, but it looks like that was a disaster wasn't it," she rolled her eyes exasperated, " And tomorrow afternoon I want her to come in and check in with me and we'll see what to do from there."

The nurse sank into silence after that and wrapped my palm with a thick warm cloth. My mom looked at me worriedly because I didn't even flinch when the nurse gave me a rough high-five at my still outstretched hand.

"There you are. And I'll be going now," her voice gravelly and obnoxious. I really did not like her.

"Go to your cabin, Mitchie, have fun, stay up late, don't do anything you'll regret with Shane, and just be careful." I understood the warning in my mothers voice. She could feel the steely presence inside of me and didn't want anything to happen like last time. Last time was the worst time; it landed me in the hospital for days.

"Alright, thanks mommy, I love you," I kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the kitchen, I was only a few steps past the netting when I remember Shane's iPod and ran back inside to face my moms friendly smirk and her outreached hand holding the black mp3 player.

I giggled, grabbed it, then ran. I was off to my cabin.

I stumbled through the dark and at one point had to use the iPods light to guide my way. Who knew the woods could be so dark? Finally I made it back to my cabin and was surprised to find it dark on the inside. I stepped cautiously into the room and flipped the switch for the lights to come on.

I could see a big sloppy note on neon paper lying on the bottom bunk.

_Dear Mitchie!!!_

_I'm hanging out with Nate tonight! Ill either get back really really really late! Or I might just sneak in the morning! Don't wait up._

_Love – Caitlyn_

She signed her name with a big star next to which made me smile. It was so Caitlyn. Now all I had to do was wait for Shane.

I shouldn't be alone. I knew that. My mind was screaming for me to go find someone, anyone to be company with before the thoughts took over my mind, but my body stayed still.

I sat on my bed, stiff, staring at a drawer that I knew held a razor. My good hand clutched the edge of the bed until my knuckles were turning white. I shakily stood up and faced the drawer taking slow steps towards it.

I reached out to the knob and gripped it tight. I pulled the wooden drawer open and looked inside. There were all kinds of things from my favorite lip gloss, to that devilish blade that had somehow made its way into my bag.

My gaze hovered on it until without a second thought I slammed the drawer closed and took of running towards the door. I yanked the door open and nearly tackled an unsuspecting Shane who had been about to open the door himself.

We fell to the ground, and Shane took most of the fall. He landed roughly on his, and our limbs were tangled together. My face was inches from his.

"Thank you," I whispered and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. I cherished the taste of his lips and his fiery scent.

At that moment I knew that I really truly had fallen for Shane Gray.

**Well lovelies, here it is! Another chapter after what seems like a life time. I can make no promises but I'm going to try to be good and get you another update soon. Atleast soon than this one hehe.**

**I love you guys lots and I'll love you even more if you review!!! Give me some ideas for what comes next. It always helps the writing process hehehe.**

**The amazing reviewer award goes to: SweetSerenityPeacexRose**

**And here's something for the rest of you awesome reviewers: ****Hina, xSecondStarToTheRightx , Choi_Seung_Hyun_Oppa , KevinJonasLuver33 , melloveskevin , Digi-Girl101 , TurnUpTheMusic-x , Nick_Jonas_Love , Unwrittenkhk3 , digitalmonster911 , Maiqu , Emma_Is_Mrs_Kevin_Jonas , Peachie-Trishie , AviorHyrax**

**Alright, I'd appreciate your reviews a ton! Even if it's just one word!**

**Love, Me!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hehehe! You all thought that you got one chapter and that was it! Well you were wrong!!!! Here's another one! Less than 24 hours later! That's fabulous isn't it! Haha! Well, you guys disappointed me. Last chapter was an EPIC FAIL on the amount of reviews I got. And to those of you who reviewed THANK YOU I LOVE YOU! Well her's the next chapter in this crazy story.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

I rolled off of Shane and stood up. He was still lying on the ground, his eyes closed.

"Mitchie, baby, come back!" He whined before opening his warm brown eyes.

All my thought from earlier seemed to rush out off my mind, hmm…maybe I was the bipolar one? "Come and get me popstar!" I sang before running into the warm safety of my cabin. Shane didn't even correct me before chasing after me, slamming the door shut.

There was nowhere for me to go once I got into the cabin so I stood nervously in the middle of the floor. She had stopped once he closed the door and turned to face me. He walked slowly and seductively towards me. His usually light brown eyes grew darker, sharper.

Walked slowly behind me, his hot breath was on my neck. "Mitchie," he breathed in my ear as he put his hands on my hips. He was teasing me, and he knew it.

Right when I was ready to turn around and kiss him, he tickled me! Of all things, he decided to tickle me! I jumped away happily laughing. Trying to find a safe place, which is how I ended up in the dead end of my closet. I sank down against the wall.

Shane loomed above me, casting a shadow over me so that the closet was even darker. He leaned do to tickle me again when I kicked me foot out, tripping him.

Shane tumbled to the ground, on top of a pile of my clothes, by my side.

"That's cheating!" he pouted sullenly.

"Yeah right," I murmured looking at him.

I leaned over and kissed along his jaw until finally I left one small kiss on his lips.

Shanes eyelids flickered open, then over to me, and finally to the space we were in. An unsettling smirk took over his face as he reached down.

"Why don't you ever wear this when I'm around?" he grinned suggestively as he picked up possibly the only "sexy" piece of clothing I owned. It was a red lacy bra that my mother had given me as a joke.

I felt the heat rush to me face and looked away before composing myself.

"I do. You just can't see it," I leaned in closer to him.

"Oh, I am so picking your outfit out tomorrow!"

"And why is that?"

"Because _I _want to."

"You just want to look through the rest of my underwear!" I shrieked playfully!

"It's not fair, you've seen my boxers before."

"An eye for and eye makes the world blind"

"That's only for revenge!" He joked.

"Shane, stop being so…so…horny!" I collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"I can't help it that my girlfriend's secrets are so hot!" Shane waved the bra in my face.

"That really didn't make sense."

"You know what I mean!"

"Shane!" I whined ripping the bra from his hands and flung it somewhere out of the closet. We both stood up. It was then I realized how small the closet was. Our chests were almost touching and the hot breath of the other was on our faces.

He looked down and saw my bandaged hand, "What happened?" His voice was gentle, and his touch was equally so as he lifted it.

"Nothing," I turned away. The mood was ruined.

"It's not nothing, just tell me…please?" I could hear the pout in his voice.

I walked over and sat on one of the bottom bunks. The springy mattress squeaked underneath my weight and it squeaked even more when Shane sat down beside me. He blew his raven hair away from his eyes and looked at me.

"I accidentally cut myself alright," I scooted away from him trying not to breathe in his intoxicating scent.

"Is that all?" he let out a breath of relief.

"No it's not all!" I my annoyed yell came out louder than I had wanted it to.

I stood up and shakily started straightening the things on top of my dresser. First I lined up all of the little knick knacks in rows, by color. Then when I was done with that I mixed them up and arranged them by size.

Shane was behind me, his chin on my shoulder. He watched as I worked.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," there was a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"You didn't make me sad," I spoke with too much fake happiness.

"Uh-huh. Sure!" his sarcasm radiated around the room, "If you don't want me here just tell me."

My mind was blank, and my fingers rested lovingly on the drawer with the razor one second too long. He looked at the drawer questioningly.

"God! What's been up with you today! I've heard all kinds of shit! Like how you've been all melting down and stuff!" he started up.

"Shane! Stop please!" tears were coming to my eyes, "It's rough alright! Today has been rough!"

He turned swiftly and grabbed my guitar; in another movement he threw it towards me. I barely caught it by the neck before it plunged down.

"Play something! Sing anything. It'll make you feel better. " God, I swear the two of us were both bipolar. Even I could tell our mood swings would give other people whiplash.

I sat on one bed while Shane laid back on the other. I stared long and hard at the guitar before I started playing the cords to the chorus of "My Own Worst Enemy"

_My mothers always trying to tell me how to be grateful how to believe_

_My fathers always trying to say baby your beautiful in everyway_

_My lovers always got me in his arms trying to protect keep me from harm_

_so why do I always have to be my worst, my own worst enemy?_

Shane looked over at me. "Baby, you can talk to me if there's anything you need. Or…or…if it's late and you want me to go, I will."

He had barely finished when I jumped up and yelped out, "No! Please if anything…don't leave me alone. Don't let me out of your sight! Trust me, just don't!"

Shane was already out of the bed ready to wipe the first tear that fell.

"Alright, I'm here for you," he wrapped me in his arms and I breathed in slowly, doing my best to calm myself.

I tried to suppress it, but I yawned into his shirt. This day had taken everything out of me.

"I think it's time, love, that you and I got to sleep," Shane's eyes drooped a little.

"I'll go change in the closet, alright?" I stepped out of his embrace.

"Wait! But you said that I can't let you out of my sight!" he winked, stepping towards me again.

My breath caught in my throat.

"I think a certain pop star is getting a bit possessive." I joked.

"Oh you know I am Mitchie," he growled playfully before kissing me. The kiss grew heated. He ran his hands through my hair and slowly backed us up against the cabin wall. I could feel his heart pounding faster because my good palm was pressed against his beautifully sculpted chest. The kiss grew and grew, each of us putting all of the days tension into it. It was rough, and sweet, and full of love.

I really hated the need for oxygen though, as it broke us apart. We were both breathing heavily and our lips were kiss swollen.

"Alright! Sleepy time, pop star!" I giggled.

**WELL DID YOU LIKE IT!**

**There will be no amazing reviewer award to one person for the last chapter because there were only **_**THREE **_**of you. So thank you:**

**Maiqu , AlysonStonerNickJonasFan , AwesomePerson**

**You are absolutely amazing so I would love to give you cookies, and brownies, and all kinds of stuff! Hehehe **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So everyone else, who is reading this, please update. Please please please. I'm not too proud to beg. Just a word will do :)**

**Love ya - Me****.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm disappointed. ****2**** reviews!!!!! IF THERE WAS AN ERROR BECAUSE OF WHEN I DELETED THE A/N TELL ME!!! But your getting off lucky this time. And now I'm about to turn into one of those people you hate. I will NOT add the next chapter until I get 5 reviews. Now On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I own magical unicorns!!!! BWAHAHA!!! Well…not really but I wish.**

Mitchies POV

I didn't bring much to camp, but somehow I knew Shane would find something A. that he had a fetish for or B. was weird. The thought of him going through my drawers didn't please me either.

"Alright popstar," I sighed in defeat, "dress me."

I plopped down on my bed before my eyes went wide.

"Not literally!" I screeched at his smirking face.

"You know what, I don't even want to know," Caitlyn gave us both a look before grabbing her towel so she could take a shower, and leaving me and Shane alone in a room, where the only sound that could be heard was him ruffling through my closet.

"You know this is kind of depressing, Mitch," Shane looked over at me.

"What?"

"This isn't like you at all."

"I know."

"There's gotta be something here," Shane kept flipping like crazy through my closet, until I heard the crinkling of a dry cleaners bag. Uh-oh I thought.

Shane pulled off the plastic that hid my dress I had gotten for my aunts wedding a few months back.

"Now what's this?" his eyes lit up.

The dress was a deep purple made of a satin-like material. It had no straps and was tight at the bust but flowed out past that, stopping just a few inches above my knee.

"Now this, is pretty hot," Shane held it out to me. When I didn't grab it, he threw it on top of me.

"Shane, I can't wear that around camp, it's too…dressy," I looked at the fabric.

"But I want to see you in it!" Shane whined, "Here put this tee on under it!" He threw a lime green t-shirt

I grumbled but knew I wouldn't win. I couldn't always change out of it before hip hop and put on something different afterwards.

"Well, I don't trust you to cover your eyes, so get out, I'll tell you when to come back in," I pushed him towards the door.

He quickly kissed my cheek before stepping out into the cold morning air.

I slipped into the clothes quietly. The shirt atched the dress well and gave it a more modern, casual edge. If I didn't know Shane could be like he was I would have sworn he was gay. His fashion sense just seemed more in touch with him than most others guys.

"Come in," I cried after running a brush through my frazzled hair, and putting on a light coat of mascara.

Shane rushed through the door shivering.

"It's could if you're not in the sun," his teeth chattered together.

"Aw is the wittle popstaw shivering?" I teased.

"The dress looks…wow," he stared.

""Shane, do you have a dress fetish or something?"

Shane looked at the floor.

"None of your business," he muttered.

"You do!" I smiled with this new information. I was _so_ going to get him back for making me wear this. Maybe today wouldn't be too bad after all.

It was weird wearing short sleeves no that I thought about it, and now that I was consciously aware of my problem again. I had been wearing them throughout camp, but it seemed odd that no one had noticed the old pink scars that lined my wrists. They weren't noticeable unless you were looking. I hoped that no one would look today.

In the distance the morning bell rang, signaling breakfast.

"Mmm, let's go," Shane's stomach rumbled. I looked at the bared, and toned abs.

"Shane, you might want to put a shirt on first," I giggled at the hungry boy.

"Oh…uh…yeah. Hey you want to go over to my cabin with me so that I can get clean clothes.," he blushed.

I giggled before grabbing his hands and pulling him out of the cabin before running back in to grab a pair of beat up converse. Shane rolled his eyes jokingly before we continued towards his cabin.

I hoped that we wouldn't run into any other capers, for the fact that Shane had been to vain to put his dirty shirt from yesterday back on.

We ran hand in hand, avoiding all pointy looking bushes and logs for the sake of his chest and my legs.

We crashed into his cabin madly and got uncertain stares from Jason and Nate.

"Mitchie your dress is pretty!" Jason called.

Mate looked confusedly at Shane before opening his mouth.

"Where the hell is your shirt dude?"

"Where's your belt dude?" He said mockingly before depants-ing an unsuspecting Nate.

"You're so immature," Nate muttered, even though we all knew he said it out of the kindness of his heart.

"You're too mature! Have a little fun!" Shane sighed light heartedly and flopped himself down on his bed.

"That's what I was doing last night," Nate said almost inaudibly under his breath. What? My mind questioned. I definitely needed to talk to Caitlyn. I let out a girly laugh. Those two were too cute together.

"Mitchie, Shane's staring at you," Jason noted in an annoying baby-like statement.

"Yeah, well Shane is a whiney pop star who want me to go over there," I said standing on my toes so that I could ruffle his hair.

"Mitchie! Shane's glaring at me now."

"Well, I'll leave you boys now. Play nice."

I walked out into the sun that now bathed the camp.

"Mitchie! Shane's going to tackle me!" Jason cried out of the cabin door.

I heard Shane's barking laugh, Nate struggling to pull his tight jeans up, and then a thud.

Oh how I love these boys.

**Caitlyn's POV**

Mitchie met up with me in the mess hall. Shane had picked up a dress that she was now wearing. It was obvious that she picked out the shoes because everyone knew Shane Grey couldn't resist a girl in high heels.

"Where are the guys?" I asked when I noticed that she had entered alone.

"Wrestling in their cabin," she said matter-of-factly before picking up a plate.

"You know, you'd look super pretty if you curled your hair," I walked along the buffet with her. Picking up eggs and bacon along the way.

"You think?" Mitchie thought, "I want to drive him insane today. Like, tease him, but give him nothing, you know?" Her eyes twinkled. I laughed at the devious little girl.

"We should skip our first class and curl your hair then!" I avoided a group of guys as I walked towards our normal table, "What is your first class by the way?" I don't remember if she ever told me or not.

Her mouth dropped and she stammered to find the words.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, um…yeah!" She smiled widely.

I wonder what she was thinking.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't curl my hair," she looked nervous.

"Oh, okay," I had to admit I was a little disappointed.

"You know what. I'll skip the…class. This'll be fun!" she smiled, this time it reached her eyes.

I was going to make her look irresistible.

I was about to say something when two guys burst into the mess hall making more noise than necessary for this early in the morning.

"Shane! Give me back my socks!" Nate yelled hotly.

"Never!" he hollered in return.

The fight continued on until they reached our table and conversation promptly stopped. The whole room was silent, staring.

"Where's Jason?" Casey asked timidly as she set her plate down.

"I tied him to a tree," Nate said while grabbing a piece of bacon from my plate.

I guffawed as Mitchie shouted, "You did what!"

Casey stared blankly.

"Are you alright Case? They tied Jason to a tree…your supposed to be worried, or mad," I tried to prompt her into action.

"The inkledorfs will protect him until I get there," she smiled secretively.

"What's an.." I cut Nate off.

"Don't even ask."

**Alright tat was another chapter from freaky-callback-girl.**

**Now I'm not lying, you will NOT get the next chapter unless I get 5 reviews which is NOT a lot. A word will do!**

**Now I would love to thank my two amazing reviewers for this chapter.**

_**AlysonStonerNickJonasFan **_**just because your freaking awesome!**

**&**

_**Lozzii **_** I freaking love your review did you know you used the word "so" ****613**** times in it!**

**Well review my loveys!**

**-**

**-freaky-callback-girl**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright this chapter would have been up yesterday, but I have a killer headache that feels equal to a bunch of garden gnomes smashing mallets against your forehead. **

**Disclaimer: I own a headache, not Camp Rock. But I can play "This is Me" on the piano :D**

**MITCHIE'S POV**

Caitlyn and I giggled as we ran through the camp. The rush of adrenaline, from skipping dishwashing, ran through my veins. Somewhere, deep inside, I knew it was wrong, and I'd come to regret it. I only walked faster.

My dress blew in the wind and I hoped that it would make a one-eighty and go flying up around my face. Caitlyn ran up ahead of me into the cabin. I followed behind her, my worn-out converse pounded upon the ground.

Caitlyn grabbed her laptop off of the top of her dresser and hit play. A funky dance beat blasted around the cabin. She laughed and danced around the cabin, pulling a curling iron out of the bottom drawer of her dresser.

"Why do you even have a curling iron," I looked at her hair, "You already have curly hair, even though it's not as…poodle-ish as Nate's."

Caitlyn looked up in thought.

"His hair is pretty poodle-ish!" a smile broke on her face, "Now sit while this warms up. We're going to make you look irresistible!"

Caitlyn hummed an unfamiliar tuned and looked very much in love.

"Hey, what did you do last night while you were gone?" I remembered Nate's grumbled words.

Caitlyn blushed.

"Well, he made a picnic for the two of us on the other side of the lake. It was so romantic! He had candles and this really amazing pasta that the cook made," my heart ached at the mention of my mom, "and he played this really beautiful song on the guitar. Oh Mitchie! He's so sweet! And we just laid down, looking at the stars, and we accidentally fell asleep out there." She gushed.

"Aw!" I cried out. That really _was_ cute.

"Yeah, and it was really funny! When we woke up this little bird was just sitting on his head looking around."

"Serious?" Haha. That's pretty funny. Maybe it thought it was it's nest.

"Mhmm."

"It sounds like you had a great time," I smiled for her.

Shane and I both had our fair share of problems which probably, in turn, kept us from being that unbelievably cute. With his, at least shrunken, attitude, my problem, and our stubbornes thrown in there we were just an odd mix.

Well, an odd mix that fit perfectly.

"So why are you doing this? I thought you wanted Shane to be all over you?" Cait said as she brushed through my hair.

"I don't know, I feel like he needs a wake up call or something. I need him to know that he's not the god of the universe and that he doesn't get everything he wants. When his ego comes out that's all he thinks and it can be a little annoying. All he knows is that he's not getting any…well…you know…until he's married. I'm not going to break that promise with him."

"You know that wasn't their idea, right? The purity rings? The label just shoved them at them and they had to accept it."

"Really?" That was news to me.

"Still don't go breaking that promise. The media is already going to eat you alive when you leave camp. Don't give them more reason, then you being his girlfriend, to hate you," Cait spoke with genuine honesty.

"Don't you and Nate-y go and break his promise either," I teased and lightened the mood.

"Hey we're not crazed hormonal teenagers like you guys!"

"You so are!"

"No way!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No we aren't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay! Fine we are!" Caitlyn and I burst into laughter, clutching our sides.

After we had calmed down and caught our breath Caitlyn spoke again.

"But atleast we know how to keep things in check!"

"Me and Shane know how to keep things in _check_," I defended.

"You call sleeping in the same bed and being caught making out…_twice._ Being in check?" I blushed. Her teasing had a lot of truth to it.

I was at loss for words opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water.

"Okay! Okay! Let's just curl your hair already!" Caitlyn broke the silence.

I sat up straight as she separated a section of my hair.

"So, do you want like…lose curls or tight ones or a lot or what?" She said before grabbing the hot curling iron.

"Um, bigger ones. Not a bunch or anything, just enough to get it really cute."

"Well, I didn't exactly follow that, but I'll try!" She took the first piece of hair and started to curl it.

"So what is an inkledorf?" I made small talk, after thinking of Casey mentioning them at breakfast.

"Oh! Yesterday me and her were walking, and she started rambling on about them. Apparently they're like fairies except in the shape of little old men or something. And supposedly there's a flock of them in this area. Her and Jase _saw_ them."

"Why does this not surprise me," There was no venom in my voice, only sheer amusement.

Caitlyn kept curling my hair. She only burned me one, but that was a whole lot less times than if I had curled my own hair.

When she pulled the curling iron out for the last time I jumped off of the bed. I wanted to see what she had done with my hair, but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Not yet!"

"But why?" I whined. Oh god, I was starting to sound like Shane.

"Stop whining," she read my mind, "I need to do your make up."

Oh. Makeup. That made sense.

I felt stupid and mumbled, "Oh…yeah. Forgot. Sorry."

"It's fine Mitchie! You're just excited about showing up in front of your horny pop star boyfriend!"

"I don't know how to react to that," I fluffed my bangs a little.

"Just shut up and let me put this gloss on you," Caitlyn said while sorting through a plastic box that held her makeup.

I froze as she put some Beauty Rush lip gloss on me. It wasn't my favorite I thought it was too sticky, but I know that in the end it would look cute.

I sat back and let Caitlyn deal with my eye makeup she could do what she wanted as long as I didn't look like a clown in the end.

After a few minutes of Caitlyn telling me when to close my eyes and when not to blink she sat back.

"Perfect!" she grinned.

"Can I look now? Please?" I pouted.

"Nope. Give me your shoes Mitch."

"What? No…why?

"Heels." Caitlyn stated simply.

"But why?"

"He's said it in a couple of interviews. Shane Grey cannot resist a girl in high heels."

"Fine," I grumbled and pulled off my Converse and mix-matched socks.

Caitlyn stood up and walked over to my closet. I had brought a few pairs of heels even though they were definitely not my favorite shoes.

"These!" Caitlyn jumped up holding a pair of black, shiny, three-inch heels, with a pointed toe.

I groaned, my feet would be hurting later today.

Either way, I slipped them on and stood up. Wobbling a little at first, I got used to wearing them.

"Go look in the mirror," Caitlyn smiled, "You look gorgeous girl!"

I quickly walked over the full-length mirror that was hung on the inside of Caitlyn closet. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the image looking back at me.

I looked…sexy.

"Caitlyn thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is perfect!" I hugged Caitlyn tight.

I didn't hear the door to the cabin open.

"Wow Mitchie. That's awfully dressed up for washing dishes," my mom's cold voice broke through the giggling.

Caitlyn froze, "What does she mean washing dishes?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yes! A cliffhanger! Woo hoo! Caitlyn and the rest of the gang (besides Shane) don't know Mitchie's secret! *****laughs easily***** **

**Well you guys were lovely and reviewed! I love you all! The review thing is being GAY! So I can't giure out who reviewed but I want to thank all of you and give you brownies!!!!**

**Hehe, well, I'll update when I get 5 reviews which really isn't a lot. Just a word will do.**

**I love you all.**

**-freaky-callback-girl**


	27. Chapter 27

**I would have updated sooner…but I didn't. Sorry. This chapter is shorter, but major important!!! I hope you all love it! BTW go see 17 Again it's so awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own anything. No.**

_Recap:_

_Caitlyn froze, "What does she mean washing dishes?"_

_End Recap._

I stuttered, trying to find the words that had now vanished from my mind.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" My mom's hurt expression showed, and her words were sharp.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn looked at me confused and hurt, also.

I didn't know what to say, the two other girls looked at me, their emotions apparent on their faces. So I ran.

I ran as fast as I could in the shoes I was in until I got to the edge of the lake. Then I pulled them off and kept going. There were very few people out because classes were still going on, and I was glad for that. I didn't want anyone to see how my tears had created black rivers along my face. I felt awful.

I didn't mean not to tell Caitlyn, and I knew she probably wasn't that mad, just…hurt.

The thing I hated most was hurting other people. That was one thing that always triggered the cutting.

My feet hurt and were sore from the leaves and twigs I had continuously stepped on, but I didn't stop until I reached a place that I felt safe at. When I finally stopped I was on a dock directly opposite the Camp Rock beach. I could see the colorful canoes, the bright, neat, and trimmed grass. It looked like a perfect escape, but in this case it wasn't. It was what I was running from.

I had run from the pain I had caused my best friend and mom. I had run away from amazing friends. I had run away from confrontation

That was me. Mitchie. Always running.

I sat down on the edge of the dock whilst dipping my toes in the cold morning lake water. It lapped around them, calming me.

The bell that addressed the end of the first class rand and the camp was soon flooded with commotion. People were dancing their way to their next class. Many students carried instruments. Others strutted around, their heads thrown back I laughter. And here I was, alone.

My heart stopped when I saw Shane step out of his classroom. He looked around before grabbing Caitlyn. She spat something and stomped off from the looks of it. Next thing I knew Shane took off running.

He ran until he disappeared from my view.

I had a feeling that I was the cause, but I tried not to think about it.

I tried not to think of anything.

Once the sun had risen high into the sky and classes had begun again I was ready to head back towards camp. Shane had unwillingly been forced back to his dance class after Brown had dragged him, by the ear, back into the room.

You could hear the sound of drums farther off and a group of girls warming up there voices, but besides that it was quiet. I put my shoes back on, now that I wasn't running, and started off.

I tried to avoid the rough or muddy parts, and wished that I had kept my Converse on after all.

When I was running before I hadn't realized how far I had really gone. Now as I walked back I was surprised to find the camp so far away.

I finally made it back, and I stumbled quickly around cabins and classes. I ducked as I passed the dance studio. I could hear Shane's angry shout of, "5, 6, 7, 8." There was grumbling throughout the room, and then something crashed into the window. It shook the building, but it didn't break the glass.

I left as Shane screamed profanities at his class, the class I was supposed to be in. I could hear Caitlyn make a snippy comment that was muffled by the walls. Shane started yelling then Caitlyn raised her voice until the door slammed open and Caitlyn marched out. Shane shouted, "Leave!" from somewhere deep inside the room.

Caitlyn rammed the door shut before turning around and seeing me. She gave me a cold look before starting to walk away.

"Caitlyn," my voice cracked.

"Friends tell each other stuff," she turned and left with out another sound.

The hurt had been apparent in her eyes. I had done that to her. I couldn't stand it; I ran to my cabin.

I burst through the door kicking off my shoes as I went. I jumped onto the lower bunk of my bed, new tears streaming down my face. After a few minutes of crying my tears turned to anger and then to numbness.

I wiped the smeared make-up, which Caitlyn had so carefully put on just a few hours ago, off.

After my face was pure and clean again my eyes found their way to that certain drawer again. The numbness controlled my body; pain was better than feeling nothing at all.

I slid the drawer open slowly, and my eyes caught on the piece of metal that glinted even in cabin's dim light. I picked it up and held it carefully. I didn't even think. I sat on the edge of the bed and didn't look.

I felt the sting of the blade and then my tension eased. It got easier after that. I was on the third cut when the cabin door opened.

Caitlyn stared at me, her jaw dropped. The blood was bright and vibrant against my pale skin. Suddenly I felt sick.

"Who are you Mitchie Torres?" she spat at me.

"Caitlyn, just wait!" I cried out. New tears started to form in my eyes.

She was already gone.

Her words taunted me in my mind all the way to the bathroom where I was going to clean up the cuts.

_Who are you Mitchie Torres?_

_Who are you Mitchie Torres?_

_Who are you Mitchie Torres?_

Who am I?

I'm me.

After I had rinsed the cuts and they had stopped bleeding the thoughts still ran through my mind.

I made my way towards the mess hall where I beautiful piano sat.

The cool ivory keys felt like heaven after hell. Music ran through my head and my fingers played with the keys, finding the right notes. Finally something sounded right.

Who are you Mitchie Torres?

"_This is real,_

_This is me."_

**Whoo! Did you love it?! I finally decided where the rest of the story is going to go! I have a plan! 27 chapters in and I finally have a plan!!!! Celebrations are in order.**

**The fantastic reviewer award goes to: ****AlysonNickJonas**

**I would also like to thank: Maiqu, XxMissHyperxX, Tucksgurl, casey08**

**You rock!**

**Update people! I love you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the latest installment, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Camp Rock. Even though I wish I did.**

I played around with notes and cords for the rest of the hour until I had a verse and a chorus.

I looked around at my empty surroundings before starting to play.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

After that, nothing else would come, I was stuck, but I was brought out of my trance by the third class bell. I quickly stood and ran into the crowd that was moving through the campus. I went with the flow and ended up at y cabin.

I stepped inside, the silence was almost deafening. So much had happened here today. I grabbed a pile of bracelets that would cover the cuts, and ran so that I could get away from there.

I barely made it to my voice class, rushing in seconds before the late bell rang.

"Mitchie, we're glad you graced us with your presence," Brown joked, "but it would do best if you would sit. We have a guest performer."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I took a seat in the back, far away from my regular seat next to Caitlyn.

"Now, everyone in here understands that this is the advanced vocal group. Therefore, you all are the ones who should be prepared for an entrance into the music industry if your opportunity comes. Well, at first I was going to have my nephew come in and speak to you all, but he decided to be temperamental and throw a fit like a three year old today, so he won't be coming. Instead your going to meet someone better. I'd like to introduce the bass player and founding member of Australia's biggest band from the eighties. Brown Cessario!"

The class looked around at each other before Brown struck a rock like pose and yelled, "Are you ready to rock?"

Fun cheers filled the room, and I clapped half-heartedly, trying to forget everything that had happened today.

I felt bad that Shane was upset because he didn't know where I was, but not too bad. Even though his temper tantrums were decreasing and becoming fewer by the day they were still just temper tantrums, and his happiness could be bought back with a kiss or two.

"To start with, it's very hard to start a career in the industry, but who knows. We have a pretty good track record here at Camp Rock."

He was cut off by a crash nearby and an echoing shout of, "Uncle Brown!"

The door slammed open and a seething Shane stood in the frame.

"What Shane?" Brown snapped, "I have a class. And so do you for that matter!"

"I can't teach them! They're rude and disrespectful and keep grabbing my dick!"

"Shane! Language! There are ladies in the room!"

He ignored him and kept going, "And worst of all I don't fucking know where Mitchie is!"

His face was pale, and he didn't look well, he actually looked almost sick.

"Shane, she's right…" the Aussie started before I cut in.

"I'm right here," I stood up. My words were quiet and soft. The whole classes stares burned into me.

"Oh," he was expressionless at first then and awkward and embarrassed smiled took over his face, "Um…hi everyone."

"Mitchie, come up here doll," Brown was rubbing his temples, that was not a good sign.

When I got to the front of the room Brown turned his back to the rest of the class and looked at the two of us.

"Mitchie, take your pop star somewhere else. Make him behave, if he doesn't tie him to a tree or something. Just get him out of my classroom." Brown hissed at the two of us.

I was kind of disappointed, I actually really wanted to hear what Brown had to say, but I only nodded and pulled him out by his wrist while Shane was muttering about it being rock star not pop star.

I lightly shut the classroom door, and avoided Shane's gaze.

We had been walking for a few minutes before I stopped and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is Caitlyn so mad at you that she glares every time she hears your name? Why did you run away? Was whatever happened really as bad as it seems?"

"Yes." My voice was barely audible.

"What happened?" Shane begged.

"I…I can't tell you."

"Mitchie, you can tell me anything."

"You'll hate me."

"I will _never _hate you."

"Well, Caitlyn found out that I work in the kitchen…" I trailed off.

"She's mad about that?" Shane asked, disgusted.

"No," I paused, "She's mad I didn't tell her from the beginning. That I didn't trust her."

My voice broke on the word trust.

"She still shouldn't be _that_ mad."

"That's n-not all," I whispered to myself, but Shane heard.

"What else?"

"Nothing!" I protested; I pleaded with my eyes that he would drop the subject.

"Mitch."

I turned, trying to hide the tears that were starting to form. He grabbed my wrist and turned me back to him. I flinched from the pain that ripped through my arm as he unknowingly squeezed my swollen wounds.

"Shane!" I gasped, trying to shake his hand off, "Stop!"

Normally this wouldn't have bothered me; he wasn't grabbing me hard but my broken skin burned at the pressure.

I flinched again and this time he saw. His eyes grew wide in realization and he let go. He was confused; I could see it. That grip shouldn't have hurt anyone at all.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly. He tried to see past the bracelets.

"Yeah…fine," I said through barred teeth.

"No your not."

"It's nothing Shane."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," his voice was meek.

"It wasn't you Shane."

"Someone did something to you?" Anger flared up inside of him.

"No! No!" I put my hands up in protest but instantly regretted it. The bracelets and bangles slid down to the crook of my elbow revealing the nasty swollen red cuts.

His face went paler than it already was and I scrambled to shake the bracelets back over them.

Shane spoke soft and gently, as if I would break, "Did you do that?"

I looked into his eyes and then away, he didn't seem to be upset or mad like I would have expected. All I could see was worry and concern.

"Yes."

He took a sharp breath in, but he tried to hide it. He pulled me into a hug rubbing my back softly, and a lone tear fell.

"Why baby?" he ran a finger along my cheek and caught the tear. I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Everything. Everything was just caving in. Bad memories. Guilt. Stress. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I hurt people. I just can't hurt people and the problem…it just came back. I seems to help me." I vented hopelessly.

Shane kissed my forehead.

"It doesn't help you Mitchie. Look how sad and upset you are now," Shane whispered into my hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. I…I think I understand…maybe. Just, next time you feel this way, come to me. I don't want you to ever, _ever_, hurt. Mitchie, Mitchie?"

He waved his hand in front of my face. I slowly looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" his eyes were swimming with concern.

"I don't deserve you," I hid my face in his chest. I would have ran if this was any other day. Any other time. But not now. Something had changed.

I am Mitchie Torres, and I do not run.

**-**

**-**

**Well? I like the ending. Tell me your favorite part of the chapter, alright?**

**Review.**

**I couldn't choose between my amazing reviews so the Amazing Reviewer Award is a three-way tie this time. So here you go: Ms_NickJ , casey08 , mileydemifan009 You guys ROCK!**

**Also thank you: KevinJonasLuver33 , XxMissHyperxX , AlysonNickJonas , Maiqu**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well guys I'm going to put the review stuff up here from now on. Ok?**

**The amazing reviewer award for last chapter goes to:** **RiddleMeBliss**

**Thank you also to:****KevinJonasLuver33, Ms. NickJ, socks900, XxMissHyperxX, mileydemifan009, AlysonNickJonas, , xXLoveBeingDifferentXx**

Disclaimer: I own fabulous tickets to the Demi Lovato concert. But not Camp Rock

**Shane's POV**

In truth, I wanted to yell and scream. I wanted to make her swear to never do this again, but some sense of reason inside of me told me that that wouldn't help, so I tried to stay calm. I breathed in, and I thought things through rationally. She would be more upset if I yelled.

"I don't deserve you" she buried her face in my chest.

How could she think that! How_ dare_ she think that? She was everything to me.

I put two fingers under her chin and lifted it up so that she was looking at me. Her eyes met mine and a fire flared up inside of me.

"Never ever say that again! You're everything to me Mitchie! I love you!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you love me?"

I sighed in frustration, "I…I…I just do! I love you because you didn't want to know Shane Gray you just wanted to know Shane. I love that you're not using me. I love that we both have problems, but that that doesn't keep us apart! I love the way you eyes warm up and that light inside of you when you're around your music. I love that you play along to my crazy ideas. I love that you fight for your friends. I just love you!"

Mitchie started to cry again, and my heart melted.

"Mitchie, baby, don't cry. Please don't cry."

I wrapped her in my arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Can we just be happy now?" She looked up, her eyes puffy.

Part of me didn't want to be happy. I didn't want to go through out the day like this didn't happen. I wanted to help her, but the best way, I realized, was probably to make her happy. To love her.

"Okay," I breathed, looking down at her.

Even with tearstains she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"How about a canoe ride?" I smiled and took her small soft hand in my calloused one.

"Okay," she looked back at me, a smile growing.

**Jason's POV**

The sun had gotten high up in the sky, and the morning birds were gone now. So being tied to a tree wasn't too fun anymore. I sighed and slumped back. The duct tape, guitar straps, and skinny jeans that were holding me inn place, held me up.

I sighed, again. Then I heard a branch crack close by.

"Hello?" I asked the emptiness. Who knew what was in these woods?

Another branch cracked.

"Hello?" I started to panic. I couldn't move.

Then there was nothing.

"Rawr!" Something jumped out from behind a tree. I struggled against my bindings and closed my eyes.

"Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me!" I chanted.

I didn't hear anything for about a minute, so I opened one eye cautiously. I jumped when I saw Casey just inches from my face. She was so close that I could count the freckles on her nose. _Seven._

She jumped back, her feet apart, and her hands on her hips.

"Hi Jasey!" she waved wildly at me, and I could feel a grin take over my face.

"Casey!" I tried to wave, but then I remembered my hands were tied down, "I thought you were a dinosaur!"

"Silly Jason! Dinosaurs don't come out, they're too shy!"

"I know…but I thought you were like an unshy one or something!"

She giggled and played with a lock of her chocolate brown hair that looked great with her bubblegum pink shirt and white skirt. What can I say? A guy notices these things, especially if that guy has a stylist. She looked cute.

"You're a cute dinosaur!" I blurted out.

She laughed, "Jase! Come on, I better untie you."

Casey stepped around to the other side of the tree where the guitar straps were tied together.

"Wow. What happened?" she asked about earlier this morning.

"Well…Nate had a red bull so he was just looking for something to do and Shane was getting back at me for a prank I pulled on him...three years ago."

She snorted and continued pulling on the straps.

"So they tied you to a tree?"

"Well…yeah. At least I think so. It _is_ a tree right?"

"Mhmm"

"Alright! Good!"

After a few minutes she had gotten the pants and guitar straps untangled, but that left the duct tape.

"Um…how do you want me to do this?" Casey bit her lip.

"Just rip it off. Like waxing?"

She gave me a look, and I think she was wondering why I had mentioned waxing.

"Shane got his eyebrows waxed one time. It was not pretty. But it was funny! And they obviously grew back." I laughed at the memory.

Casey giggled before gripping the tape.

"This'll probably hurt," she leaned up and kissed me, "Maybe that'll make it hurt less."

"I think it will," I said giddily.

Then she ripped.

**Caitlyn's POV**

How could she? How could Mitchie…cut?

I was mad. That's true. I was mad that she wouldn't tell me about the kitchen work; that she had ignored a major fact. It had always bothered me if people didn't tell the whole truth. That was as good as lying.

I was hurt, that was the word. It hurt to find out that I didn't even know Mitchie; the girl that I had sworn was my new best friend, a soul sister.

Part of me felt awful. That part told me that I should have stayed, helped her, made her better. That part said find the whole story; maybe there's something else. That part wanted me to go back, and to get my friend back.

But then, the other side of me felt betrayed. And that side won. So here I was, sulking, while trying to listen to Brown.

Anger was flowing freely in my veins. And any sense of apology was slowly vanishing. I needed to calm down. I needed to get back to my music and away from my thoughts.

I started thinking of a new beat in my head. My mind was swarming with the electric pulse that I always managed to convey onto my laptop. I closed my eyes and breathed in, and I let the music take control.

**Mitchie's POV**

"I don't think we're doing this right!" I let out a true, loud, laugh.

Shane and I were going in circles in the middle of the lake.

"What, you don't like going in circles?" he laughed along with me.

"I like them when I'm with you…oh a butterfly!" I said as I spotted a monarch floating gracefully around us.

This only caused Shane to double over in laughter, and the canoe to rock dangerously.

"What?" I pouted humerously.

"You…flirting…butterfly!" Shane laughed even more.

I realized what I had done, and I started to laugh too.

I swatted Shane playfully and in a surprise attack he poked me in the stomach and I jumped. I leaned forward to poke him, but he jumped back wards.

This must have caused the boat to finally become unbalanced, and we tipped into the warm summer water.

I came out of the water sputtering for air. Shane came up choking. He looked green.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" I asked seriously.

"Pretty good for being dumped in a lake," he smiled, avoiding the question. I let it go.

"Well, should we swim back…or try to fix the canoe?"

"I say swim. Brown will kill me for leaing the canoe out here, but he already wants my head on a silver platter."

"So we're swimming?"

"Yep! The canoe has too many problems! I mean it wouldn't even go straight!"

"Shane, that wasn't the canoes fault!"

"I think it was," he treaded water.

It felt awkward to swim in a dress, and I really hoped that the lake water didn't ruin it, but at the moment I was busy trying to keep it from exposing my underwear. Shane was up ahead of me, his white shirt was now see through and sticking to him.

We swam slowly; a dog paddle can only go so fast. My curls had gone limp and were now little waves. A memory of what they used to be.

At last we got to the shore, and walked onto the beaches sand. Shane walked unsteadily, like he was dizzy and couldn't find his footing.

"Shane are you ok?" I asked again.

"Yeah, um, yeah," he lied, "I just, um, need to sit down for a minute."

He nearly collapsed on the sand. He was shaking as shivers ripped through him.

"Shane you're not ok."

"Yes I am," he said weakly.

I put my hand on his forehead, and wasn't surprised to feel that he had a fever. What did surprise me was how hot he was.

"Shane, you're burning up!"

"Burnin' up for you baby," he smiled softly as he sang one of Connect 3's songs.

"This isn't a joke."

"I'll be alright!"

"I'm going to get the nurse," I stood up.

"Mitchie! Seriously!" he strained himself to get up.

He took a few steps to follow me, and I watched him carefully.

He let out a strangled breath, and then, he passed out.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**oh! Cliffy! Hehe.**

**Review = Happy me!**

**So review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	30. Chapter 30

**I've had this chapter ready for about a week now, but this is the first chance I had to type it up! Sorry!**

**The amazing reviewer award goes to: Obsessively_Me**

**Thanks also to!!!! ****socks900, ****beutybabe, ****Maiqu, AlysonNickJonas, ****SweetFlowerChild370, ****RiddleMeBliss**

I didn't know what to do, so I dropped down to Shane's side. Do I stay with him? Or throw water on him? Or go to the nurse?

The latter of the three won out, I picked myself up from the beach sand, took one final look at the fallen boy, and I took of at a sprint. I was soaking wet and water was dripping off of me. I probably looked like a lake monster. That might explain why the camp nurse jumped so high when I rushed into her office.

"Shane, he passed out! Come help!" I tried to piece together my thoughts and make them into coherent sentences.

The nurse was on her feet, "Someone passed out?"

"Yes!" I nearly shouted, getting aggravated.

"No near to yell dear. Where are they?"

"He's down on the beach," I was desperate.

She picked up a red duffel bag that read 'First Aid', and she shuffled out the door. Her pace was painfully slow. I ran ahead of her to the beach, so that somebody would be with Shane.

When I saw him, still strewn helplessly out on the sand, I felt my knees go weak. He was usually so strong; to see him so vulnerable hurt.

"Shane, sweetie, wake up," I whispered near his ear. I put a hand on his chest, just to feel his heart beat, and to be reassured.

"Shane Gray," the nurse clucked her tongue, and I felt angry. Shouldn't she be helping him?

Finally, she knelt down beside me. She listened to his breathing and felt his wrist for his pulse.

"I'll get Brown, then we'll get him back to the health office. He can rest there."

She stood up and started to walk slowly again. She was taking too long for my liking.

"Here, you stay with him. I'll get Brown." I threw her a fake smile and took off running.

My dress was uncomfortable, and I desperately wanted dry clothes. Those could wait though. Shane came first.

I pushed open the door to Brown's classroom, creating the second interruption to his class that day.

"What now!" he cried before turning to me.

His eyes went wide, and most of the class snickered and whispered about my appearance.

"What in the he…dgehogs, Mitchie?" he covered up his curse.

"Shane passed out! We need your help!"

There was more whispering in the room.

"God, that boy is a drama queen."

"Brown, seriously, he hasn't been doing well all day, and then he fainted. Just come help, please." I begged.

"I'm coming, but the class isn't. Stay," he commanded.

We took off at a brisk pace, not talking. When we reached the beach the nurse was standing above Shane's body just staring at him. Her head snapped towards us when we reached her side.

"Brown could you carry him to the health office?"

"Ugh…sure." He bent down and picked the limp boy up in his arms, letting out a grunt as he did so.

"When did this twerp get so heavy?" he wheezed as we neared the building.

I was shivering and coughing a little now. The cold-damp from the water seemed to have soaked into my bones. There was no sun to warm me in this shady part of camp.

I pulled the door open for the nurse and Brown to get through. Brown's face was red and I couldn't blame him. Shane had landed on me a couple of times, and I knew he was heavy.

The air conditioning blasted me once we got inside, and I started to shake. But I wasn't going to leave Shane.

Shane laid silent and unmoving on his bed, and Brown paced worriedly while looking at his nephew. He finally looked away and turned to me just in time to see me start coughing and sneezing. I silently cursed my weak immune system.

He took in my wet clothes and appearance before telling me to go and change into something comfy and to get Shane new clothes too. He thought I'd probably be staying here too.

I hated to leave Shane, but I hurried back to my cabin. My soggy shoes squished water out of them with every step.

I let my waterlogged clothes fall into a pile on the floor, and I dried myself off with a towel before putting on green sweat pants and a yellow tank top with a black hoodie. I shook my hair out and let droplets of water go raining out around the cabin. I slipped into a pair of flip-flops before leaving to get Shane's stuff.

I let myself into his and his band mates cabin. I keep quiet as if any noise would break the peace.

I dug through the drawers next to his bed and laughed devilishly when I found a pair of pink boxers. I was definitely putting that in the pile. I grabbed a pair of plaid pajama pants and a black shirt, expecting that this would be better than laying in bed with a pair of skinny jeans on.

Once I had his clothes I hurried back towards the health office. I opened the door and was happy to find Shane dizzily sitting up with his eyes half open. At least he was awake.

I sneezed, bringing attention to myself. He looked up and smiled. He still looked too pale.

His grin faltered when he saw what was in my hands.

"W-what do you have?"

I giggled before holding the embarrassing boxers out in front of me.

"Oh, these? Yeah, just a little something I found," his face was priceless.

"Shane…?" his uncle looked at him a smirk growing on his face. I suddenly knew this wouldn't end prettily. And I loved it!

"Um. Yeah. Um." He stuttered.

"Hey!" The nurse yelled out, breaking the awkward tension, "I'm doing a check-up right now."

"Oh," Brown and I said together.

I sat down at the end of the second bed while trying to hold a coughing fit in. At last I couldn't do it any more, and I let loose a torrent of rough sounding coughs through the air.

"You," the nurse pointed the thermometer that had just been in Shane's mouth at me, "need a check-up too."

"What!" I protested but cut myself off with a sneeze.

"Exactly," she glared at me.

I didn't understand the nurse's problem and Shane gave me a sympathetic look before the grumpy lady jammed a Popsicle stick in his mouth so that she could look down his throat. He made a strangled kin of sound before giving up and leaning against the pillows on his bed.

Finally she got up and simply stated, "You're sick." Before moving over to where I sat.

Shane's jaw dropped, "Obviously! What kind of sick?"

She didn't answer; she was already trying to shove the Shan-spit covered thermometer in my mouth.

"That isn't clean!" I said through gritted teeth so that she couldn't put it in my mouth.

"Oh shush! You two kiss all the time! I hear the rumors. I should be offering you condoms for God's sake!"

My mouth dropped open in shock, and Shane blushed furiously. She took the opportunity to shove the thermometer under my tongue. I glared angrily at her as I waited to know my temperature.

"One hundred," she looked at me, "looks like you and lover boy are stuck with me in quarantine."

Oh joy, I thought sarcastically. This was going to be a long day.

**Reviews are lovely you know :)**


End file.
